A Little Like Fate
by k-pixy
Summary: AU. Lucas Scott is a Basketball player who is single but girls love him. Brooke Davis is a physiotherapist who is also single and loves her job with the Royals. Lucas is traded to a new team and after 2 months of playing for the Royals Lucas is injured, thus being benched. Brooke is asked to work with Lucas and bring him back in time for the playoffs. Eventually romance blooms.
1. Chapter One

This story is dedicated to Diane Hermans, thanks for the idea and I hope that you enjoy this chapter.

-x-

Lucas Scott sat in the doctor's office waiting on the results of his CT scan from the injury he had sustained while at practice in the Royals Gymnasium. He had been goofing off with his best friend and teammate Jake Jagielski in a one on one match before the real practice began and had moved in the wrong way and pulled his thigh muscle. He ended up falling down and injuring himself more.

After hearing an earful about his reckless and irresponsible behavior from his father Daniel Scott, who was his father/agent, had him rushed to the nearest hospital to assess the damage.

"Hi I'm Dr. Jimmy Edwards and I've come with results." he said as he entered the room with a tablet attached to his hand. "Well Lucas sorry to say but you definitely have acute quadriceps tendonitis…see here there's the problem." he said as he highlighted the injury so Lucas and his parents could see the X-ray.

"What does that mean?"

"It means this isn't his first injury of this kind. Quadriceps tendonitis occurs most often as a result of repetitive stresses placed on the supporting structures of the knee. Running, jumping, and quick starts and stops contribute to this condition. Overuse injuries from sports activities are the most common causes of quadriceps tendonitis but anyone can be affected, even those who do not participate in sports or recreational activities."

Lucas rolled his eyes then said, "I had injured my left leg before but it wasn't serious so I kept it to myself—"

Dan looked as if he wanted to strangle Lucas but instead he turned to the doctor.

"How long will it take for him to return to full fitness Doc?" Dan asked as he stood beside his eldest son's bedside.

"The length of time that is required to return to full fitness will depend on the severity of the injury and whether or not it is a recurrent injury or a first time injury. For a first time injury, recovery may take 2 to 3 months. A longer term chronic, recurring injury may need 4 to 6 months."

"Are you kidding me?! That's the rest of the season! The Playoffs is coming up and I just earned the guys trust—" Lucas snapped, completely pissed that this quack was telling him that he would be benched 4 to 6 months.

"Is there something that can be done to shorten the recovery process?" Dan asked, not liking the news they received. "He's our star player and we need him—"

"It's not looking good. I'm sorry but there's no way that Mr. Scott will be able to come back in time of the Playoffs."

"Bullshit. I want a second opinion." Lucas said as he glared at the doctor.

Dr. Edwards ignored his comment and said to Dan, "I would suggest rest. However to speed up the healing process you should consider hiring a Physiotherapist. I know one that's perfect for the job and with her help it's possible for him to bounce back sooner…as for the pain I will write out a prescription for Vicodin. And you will have to take one pill every four hours."

Dan shook hands with Dr. Edwards and said, "Thanks Doc. However the team provides a Physiotherapist. But Lucas will do exactly as you ordered."

"Okay then Lucas will be discharged within an hour." he then left the room.

Lucas sat there mulishly. "I still want a second opinion."

"It's not as bad as we originally thought Lucas which you should be thankful for." Karen Scott, his mother and confidant, said as she rubbed his shoulder soothingly.

"What possessed you two knuckleheads to goof off in the gym anyway?" Dan asked in mild anger. "You were supposed to be getting ready for practice not slacking off—"

Lucas shot his dad a look of amused sarcasm, "I had no idea that keeping my skills afresh was considered goofing off. Remind me never to play outside of the real game."

"This is serious Luke! You could have broken your leg—"

"Yeah but I didn't! We were just having fun while sharpening our skills—"

Dan scoffed then said, "If you wanted to sharpen your skills—you should've played your brother. That Jagielski kid isn't in the same stratosphere as the two of you—"

"If he weren't one of the best then why did they draft him?" he asked with a smirk.

Dan shook his head, "Smartass. I'm going to go make some calls." Just before he got to the door, he paused. "Hey Luke…if you pull this shit again I will personally make sure that you will regret it. Got it?!"

Lucas rolled his eyes, "Yeah I got it."

"Your father's right…you just got here and you pull a stunt like this! Not telling anyone you injured yourself?! You could have ended your career like that!" Karen said with a snap of her fingers.

Two months ago Lucas had been traded from the North Carolina Bobcats to the Atlanta Royals which was his brother Nathan's team. At first everyone on the team hadn't taken a liking to him despite Nathan being his half brother.

They had heard about his bad boy persona and felt that he wasn't a good addition to their team. Unlike Nathan who is a upstanding guy that has a beautiful wife, Haley, and a son on the way, Lucas was a rumored ladies man, who could never really settle down. But nothing could be further from the truth. He came close once but Lindsay had other ideas, leaving him a note explaining why she couldn't be with him anymore.

She even used the 'it's not you…it's me' line…

If anything he was a loner. Sure women flocked to him after the game and tried to pass him their numbers but he wasn't into what they undoubtedly promised with their tight dresses and even tighter bodies. Nathan had even jokes that he might as well have been a monk since Lindsay.

Shaking his head to clear thoughts of his past, he looked at his mother and sighed, "I know it was dumb but we needed to cut loose a little…to remember just why we love the game, why we breathe the game, why we live for the game."

Karen patted his chest then said, "I understand. But you still have to be more careful. Anything could have happened to you and you could have lost everything…"

"I get it Ma…I won't do it again."

"Okay I got your walking papers right here…sign them and let's go." Dan snapped as he slammed the papers down in front of his son.

-x-

"Okay class today we're gonna start with the Standing Roll-Down. Stand with feet parallel, hip-distance apart. Inhale, then exhale while extending arms up and reaching through upper back. Inhale, then exhale and slowly roll down toward the floor one vertebrae at a time. Sit back as if sitting in a chair before reaching up and lifting heels. Return to standing." her instructor said while demonstrating the move. "I'll need you to do 5 reps of this exercise."

The entire class struggled to do most of the exercise but did as was instructed, all except Brooke Davis who loved fitness and felt that this was a breeze.

"Why are you even in this group? Obviously you're supposed to be in the advanced group instead." a curly haired blonde remarked while struggling with the exercise.

"I love fitness. I'm a physiotherapist. I work for the Royals organization. It's kind of demanding so I barely have the chance to come. That and the other classes were completely booked solid."

"Why not exercise at home like a normal person?"

Brooke looked at the blonde then shot back, "Why don't you?"

"Because if I worked out at home I would quit before the third rep." she said breathlessly, still struggling with the position.

Brooke giggled, "I'm Brooke."

"Peyton."

Brooke smiled, "Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too."

The class did a brief cool down period then the instructor shouted, "Okay now it's time for the Dynamic Core Plank series. Walk hands out to plank position. Engage your abs to draw right knee into chest. Extend leg back, pointing toes to the ceiling and engaging glutes and hamstrings. Repeat for 5 reps. Then, bring right knee to left shoulder in the same manner for 5 reps. Finally, bring right knee to right shoulder in the same manner for 5 reps. Repeat entire series on the other leg. To modify, lower knees to floor and limit leg range of motion. I need 15 reps per side ladies!"

"Oh God it's official—she's trying to kill us." Peyton said as she did the exercise albeit flawed.

"You are really out of shape to be such a thin girl." Brooke remarked as she did the exercise easily.

Peyton smirked then admitted, "That's because I binge on pizza and gummy bears while watching old reruns of Sex and the City."

Brooke was liking this girl more and more. "Same. Only on my cheat day though which is on Fridays."

"You look like a girl that has a cheat day."

Just as Broke was about to respond a cell phone started going off. Brooke blushed as she heard the laugh of Goofy as he said, "Hey phones ringing come back come back wherever you are!"

"Who's phone is that?" Peyton asked with a laugh.

The instructor stopped and said, "I thought I made it clear that there were no phones allowed in this class?"

"It's mine…I'll go turn it off…"

Brooke hurried to her towel which held the device and was about to turn it off when she saw that there were ten messages waiting for her. Sneaking a furtive glance at the rest of the class she put the phone to her ear and listened to the messages after seeing that no one was paying her any mind anymore.

She cursed and gathered her things about to walk out but then remembered that she brought her personal mat. Brooke gathered her mat but not before Peyton whispered, "Where's Ms. Pilates going?"

"Work nosey. I'm on call so I have to go."

"If you're leaving then so am I." Peyton said as she gathered her skull mat.

Brooke chuckled softly then asked, "Why are you leaving—"

"Shh!" a nearly forty year old lady said while trying to concentrate.

Peyton glared at the woman and flicked her off and answered Brooke, "That's why. Besides I could barely stand this class anyway."

Outright laughing now Brooke grabbed the moody blonde and exited the class. They walked to the parking lot and paused just before the lot.

"I know this is strange but I have a good feeling about you…here's my card. Call me if you ever wanna hang out." Brooke said as she handed Peyton her card.

"I'm not a lesbian." Peyton blurted, then winced at how presumptuous she sounded.

Brooke laughed then said, "I didn't say you were and for the record neither am I. It's just that I barely have any friends here since I took the job two years ago and I'm pretty much desperate."

Peyton smiled at the candidness of the girl in front of her. "In that case…what the hell, why not. Call you later."

"Okay. Later."

An hour drive later Brooke was pulling into her assigned parking space in the garage and grabbed her purse before exiting and locking up her precious powder blue Beetle Volkswagen. Pulling up her chocolate colored locks into a high ponytail she made her way into the gym using her ID badge to gain access.

"Hey Brooke…you're here early." Pauly, the security guard, said as she flashed her badge.

"I know but duty calls." she said cheerfully.

Even though she hated being called in Brooke absolutely loved her job. Aside from the giant sweaty basketball players that she able to help on a daily basis, all of which she was completely professional with, she got free tickets to the games, close up seats—practically sitting in the NBA players laps she was so close, paid for travel and lodging when they played at the away games and she got to do what she loved which was to help someone after they had been told that it was hopeless. For some she was that last glimmer of hope.

Sometimes it got to Brooke that she had most of their careers in her hands, but thankfully she had a great track record for getting players back on their feet.

Brooke went straight to Coach Durham's office. As soon as she got there she found the owner of the Royals sitting behind Coach Durham's desk. Larry Sawyer was an all around nice guy and he wasn't like your typical team owner. He didn't just believe in his team, he made sure that they had everything that they needed and more. His only policy was no Royal staff member were allowed to date the players. From security to janitorial staff. He wanted no form of distractions unless the player had already been married and had a family.

"You wanted to see me?" she asked as she entered the room.

Larry nodded and tapped his nice Navy blue pen against Coach Durham's desk. "Yes I did…it's been brought to my attention that our newest star player has been injured as of this morning. You're familiar with Lucas Scott right?"

Brooke sat down and nodded, "Yeah I know of him sir." I know that he's a womanizing scumbag, she thought to herself. "He's an incredible player. What's the damage?"

"Straight to the point as always Ms. Davis. " he said with a friendly smile. "Apparently he and another player had been playing a friendly game of one on one before their official practice and his leg caved in on him causing him to have acute quadriceps tendonitis."

Larry tossed the file that Dr. Edwards had sent over containing Lucas Scott's X-Rays down on the desk with a loud clap.

"The reason I called you here is to formally let you know that you will be working with him exclusively until he is back on his feet. And I need him on his feet before the last practice is scheduled."

Brooke gingerly picked up the file and reviewed the notes that Dr. Edwards had jotted down and then looked at Larry, "Sir I have other patients—"

"They've been taken care of."

Brooke looked at him suspiciously then asked, "By who?"

"Erica Marsh will be taking on those cases."

Brooke shook her head, "Are you kidding me? She rushed through her own players, players who ended up retiring because their injuries weren't cared for properly! My guys don't deserve that—"

"See that's why you're the best we have Brooke. And Lucas is the best point guard we got. And those guys are mostly second string. I need you to work your magic on him. Can you do this?"

She recognized that look, he was digging his toes in and was not going to budge. "Okay I can handle it. But the body is unpredictable sometimes injuries take longer to heal and sometimes shorter. I guess we'll see which category Scott falls under."

Larry smiled and stood to his feet. "Great."

He then made a call saying, "Send him in Ellie." A few minutes later a burly brunette man walked into the office. "Brooke this is Mr. Scott's agent/father Dan Scott."

Brooke extended her hand with a pleasant smile, "It's nice to meet you Mr. Scott."

"We'll see."

Brooke retracted her hand and smoothed down her hot pink yoga pants, fighting the offense she was feeling.

"So is this the miracle worker that had gotten Tim Smith back in working order?" Dan asked as he observed her.

Larry nodded, "Yep Brookie here had practically healed his back injury in record time."

Dan looked at her, "Can I count on you to do the same with my son?"

"I have to review his injury a little more thoroughly before I can really say. But going by the X-rays I can probably get him back in the game within four months. It all depends on Lucas."

Dan smiled and looked at Larry then said, "I like her." He turned to Brooke and asked, "So when can you start?"

Brooke shrugged and said, "I'm free now."

"Fantastic." Dan handed Brooke the extra key card and said, "The reason that I'm giving this to you is so that you can let yourself in so that Lucas doesn't have to do any unnecessary moving around. He's staying in the Loews Atlanta hotel on the 35th floor. Room 3512."

Brooke was shocked that he was staying so close to her own room and had never once spotted him outside the arena. But she kept her thoughts to herself and said, "I will keep that in mind."

-x-

Lucas laid there on his back, staring at the ceiling while making full use of the free ipod dock by listening to his IPod on full blast, trying to drown out his own thoughts. Four to six months out of the game seemed like a death sentence to him. But his parents were right it could have been much worse. He could have been injured so badly that there wouldn't have been any way for him to come back from.

Basketball was his life.

He wouldn't even have had the dozens of women coming to see him on a nightly basis had it not been for the sport he cherished. And on top of that his teammates had just finally warmed up to him due to Jake and Nathan's help.

God when he first was traded to the Atlanta Royals in place of their star player Felix Taggaro, hardly anyone wanted to pass the ball to him—except Jake and Nathan. He chuckled recalling that the first time he had the ball firmly in his hand when he made a three pointer on his first shot. Despite winning the game the other players continued to give him a hard time.

He told himself that he didn't care. That this wasn't high school basketball this was the pros, his future was being set and he was getting paid the big bucks so he could care less about the juvenile games. He never once admitted that it bothered him. Even if it did.

He was so lost in his thoughts that he hadn't heard someone entering his room until a plain woman stood before his bed wearing hot pink yoga pants and a loose white T-shirt with a bag over her left shoulder as well as a table with wheels that she must have brought up with her.

"Why are you in my room?"

"Hi. My name is Brooke Davis I'm the team's on call physiotherapist. Mr. Sawyer and Mr. Scott sent me. I'm here to help you on whatever you need—" she blushed then rushed to say, "I meant that in the most professional way possible."

Lucas brow cocked at her rambling then said slowly, "Uh-huh…"

"I took a look at your file and I believe that I can help get you back playing before the playoffs." She said with a smile.

Lucas looked at her then said, "We'll see."

"You know your dad said the same when I met him…only he kinda made me a little bit intimidated when he said it." she said as she prepared for the session. "I'm gonna need you to get down to your underwear and I also need you up here."

Lucas began undressing right there in front of her, his eyes on her flushed face.

Brooke could not look away. He was in great shape, his lithe body packed with lean muscle encased in tanned skin. She cleared her throat then asked professionally, "So how did this happen?"

"My leg caved in while I was playing with Jake." he said as he carefully got on the table and then laid back.

"Ah Jagielski…he's a nice guy. Had him a few times. He was my first client when I took the job. He had pulled a hamstring, a year later he had a back injury. But after months of physical training and massages he was back on the court." she said as she warmed up the massage oil.

"What are you planning on doing?" Lucas asked as he observed her movements.

Brooke thought his nervousness was cute and said, "Just a massage today…to get your body used to my hands."

Did every word that came out of her mouth have to sound so…sexual?

"I meant that—"

Lucas couldn't help but laugh, "In the most professional way. I know."

"So how did you get into the NBA?"

"Well as you know my Dad's our agent and my mom used to cheer so naturally I really had no choice in the matter…my whole life revolves around basketball. Same story with Nathan."

"You two are the same age right? How did that work?" she asked as she kneaded the tender muscle deeply.

"Dad used to be a big basketball star in his day and he was also a womanizer… he got my mom pregnant one lucky night and Deb the following week." he then chuckled then winced as she began kneading his leg, right to the muscle. "I don't know why I'm telling you all this. I feel like I'm being interviewed or something."

"I'm just curious about you. I want to know all the deep dark secrets of Lucas Scott. You know seeing as you're new and all." she said as she worked out his quadriceps.

Lucas groaned in both pain and pleasure. "Well I'm curious about you too Brooke Davis."

"What do you want to know?"

He watched her work his legs and asked, "How old are you? Because you seem like you're a little young to be in this field."

Brooke shot him a look then said, "I'm twenty three not six."

"I didn't mean that. I just thought that you were eighteen." he said sheepishly.

Brooke smiled, "Well I already know you're twenty-five because of your file…what's your favorite thing about your career?"

Lucas chuckled, "Besides doing what I love? My favorite thing about it is I get to travel all over and meet our fans. They craziest and coolest things about them is that they know our stats like the back of their hand. I remember this one guy walked up to meet while I was getting coffee and he told me that he was glad that I came to the Royals because he'd been my fan since I was playing college basketball and now he didn't have to feel divided anymore because his favorite player was now on his favorite team."

"What about you? What's your favorite thing about your job?"

"I love that for some I give them hope. I love being the third opinion and watching them succeed in their healing. There's nothing better than that." Brooke said with a small smile while having a distinct feeling that they were going to get along just fine.

-XxxX-

Well that's the first chapter. I hope that you liked it and be sure to review. Deuces.


	2. Chapter Two

Authors Note: I want to make it clear there's no Leyton in this story. The couples are as follows: Brucas, Naley (which I will introduce in this chapter), Jeyton, and Skachel (Skills and Rachel). Friendships are as follows: Breyton, Braley, Jake/Lucas, Jake/Nathan, and everyone's friends with Skills.

By the way Ellie (who is Larry's wife and assistant in this story) and Larry are Peyton's biological parents.

-x-x-x-

The next day Brooke had just come back from binge shopping and was about to enter the hotel when something caught her eye. Or rather someone. She hurried to the girl, to make sure that it was who she thought.

"Hey what are you doing here?!" Brooke asked as soon as she was certain it was the same the curly haired blonde she met yesterday.

Peyton grinned, "I'm actually visiting my boyfriend. It's kinda a secret considering that there's a clause in the contract for single players to remain single for the teams image."

"I had no idea about that clause. No wonder he's single…" she said, referring to Lucas more to herself than to Peyton. She then smiled, "So who's the guy?"

"Jake Jagielski."

"I know him. I worked with him a few times. Very nice. His body is to die for."

Peyton's face went slack and asked, "Did you ever—"

"No! Hell no!" she exclaimed then explained, "Jake—Jake's a loveable big brother that I happened to massage before which was strictly professional!" she assured, then went on to say, "Besides I love my job. And I would never risk my dream job for a screw."

Peyton's smile returned. "I believe you. Speaking of your job…who's laying under those hands?"

"As of yesterday Lucas Scott. Exclusively."

"Lucky! He's hot!"

Brooke chuckled, "Weren't you just envying my involvement with your secret boyfriend?"

"Hey I'm spoken for but not blind."

"I'm pretty sure that they have practice right now. Does he know you're coming?"

Peyton shook her head. "I wanted to surprise him."

"Hey why don't you just hang out in my room until he gets back. I have to check in on Lucas and then we can hang out."

"Okay. Thanks Brooke." she then spotted the multiple bags in her hand and asked, "You need any help?"

"Are you offering?"

Peyton rolled her eyes, "Duh! Yes I'm offering."

Brooke chuckled and handed her the bags in her left hand. "Thanks."

"You're welcome."

The two girls walked through the reception area and went on the elevator together. "Did I happen to mention that my dad owns the team?" Peyton asked as soon as the doors closed.

Brooke turned to her then asked, "What's your whole name?"

"Peyton E. Sawyer. E is for Elizabeth which was my mom's full name." she said as she settled the bags down.

Brooke's mouth dropped open, "I heard about you for two years straight from your parents and we haven't met until now? How bizarre."

"To be fair I tend to keep to myself. Basketball wasn't really my thing you know."

Brooke pressed the button for her floor then asked, "Well what changed? You had to meet Jake somehow."

"Okay here's the story. My dad decided to have a celebration at our house—you know, one of the parties he likes to throw for his players to congratulate them on the season. Anyway I happened to be near the punch bowl, getting ready to spike it as a harmless prank and Jake caught me. He at first scolded me, saying that there were kids there including his daughter. But somehow, someway we ended up flirting and he never knew that I was Larry's daughter. Hell he still doesn't and we've been doing this for seven months."

Brooke was in shock, "Wow…so Jake has no idea that you're his bosses daughter?"

Peyton shook her head, "Nope. And I have no intention of telling him."

Brooke led Peyton to her room and opened the door. Once they entered the room she went straight to the mini bar and said, "Listen, I don't blame you but you should consider telling him before he finds out on his own. He should hear that type of news from you." Brooke then handed her a bottle of water.

Peyton took it then nodded, "You're right. It just feels so good knowing that he likes me for me and not my family's fortune."

"I know how that feels. I'm a part of the rich kid club too." At Peyton's puzzled look Brooke elaborated, "Ever heard of Imperial Bank?"

"It does sound familiar…" her eyes then widened with realization just as her mouth dropped open, "Wait! You're that Davis?! Oh my God you own your own bank? Why are you even working?"

Brooke brought her bags into a nearby closet then shrugged, "Technically my parents own the bank. And honestly I work because I love helping people and I didn't want to be the typical rich girl. No offense."

"None taken."

Brooke sat down on the sofa and sighed, "My mom always wanted me to marry up, enhance the family wealth. Pretty much told me to just 'stand there and be pretty' my whole life. I grew tired of that and so I distanced myself from them, earned my master's in physiology and started over."

"Wow…you're pretty badass. That took a lot of guts to walk away from that lifestyle. Trust me I know."

Brooke shrugged, "I wanted to be happy and I never would've been living with them. And it's the reason why I don't give a fuck about my appearance. Well, other than professional wise."

"Okay tell me the truth. Have you ever been tempted to…you know…with one of your clients?"

She shook her head, "Never. And I pray it never happens…"

"But what if he could be the love of your life?" Peyton points out.

Brooke rolled her eyes, "I don't believe in that." she then sighed and said, "Okay P. Sawyer I will be back soon. Make yourself at home in the meantime. Jake should be at his place by 5."

"Okay will do."

Brooke walked out and went directly across the hall and took out Lucas's key and let herself in. "Knock knock coming in."

Lucas was laying down on the sofa, both legs elevated. "You again."

Brooke chuckled and walked to the couch. "Yes me again. Came to check on you. How you feeling?"

"I'm okay. And you?"

She smiled, "I'm doing alright. So I heard they're gonna make you suit up tomorrow night."

"Yeah…only I'll be on the bench for the entire game." he groused.

Brooke nodded, "Hey, you'll be back in the paint before you know it. Just have to heal up some." she then exhaled and took a look at his left quad and saw that the swelling had gone down slightly. "It's looking good. But still have a long way to go. Today I'm going to do a bit of deep tissue and then rub it down with some Icy Hot. How does that sound?"

"Like heaven…"

-x-

Lucas hated being benched. It's been a week since his injury but he still had to suit up on Game days even if Coach Durham had no intention of putting him in. Instead he watched his brother carry the team in his absence. But that didn't stop him from cheering for them.

He especially cheered when Antwon 'Mad Skills' Taylor who's the Royals power forward grabbed the defensive rebound and passes it up court to Clay Evans who was playing in Lucas's place as point guard for the easy fast break layup.

"Hey superstar…you hanging in there?" a husky voice said in his ear.

He turned and saw Brooke sitting directly behind him. She was wearing a number 55 Royals jersey top and jeans, her mousy brown hair in another ponytail. "Hey…I'm fine."

"How's the knee? Still aching?"

He chuckled then admitted, "Yeah like a bitch actually."

"Tell you what…after the game I will massage and ice it for you."

Lucas nodded, "Okay sounds like a plan."

Brooke smiled, flashing him those famous dimples and settled back in her seat. Lucas pulled his eyes away from her and looked back at the court. He immediately groaned with disappointment when he saw the flagrant foul Tim had just committed.

"Smith is charged with a flagrant foul after he hits James in the throat while went up for a layup. Because of the contact, James landed awkwardly on his back." ESPN commenter Marvin McFadden reported. "The Mavericks is given two free throws and possession of the ball."

"He went down pretty hard. I hope he's okay…" Brooke said as she watched the player wince as he stood to his feet.

"Yeah that did look pretty bad." he commented as he watched the rival team's point guard score. "Damn it he made the shot."

"You're better." she remarked as she watched the point guard miss the shot. She then laughed and said, "Not to sound fan girlish but there's a reason why you're our best player Lucas. You're much better than that tool Keller over there."

Lucas turned his attention back to her and asked, "You don't sound too fond of him."

"That's because I'm not. Everything I originally thought about you he was that only twenty times worse. Even though he's a good player his attitude sucks. He's arrogant and childish and hits on everything that moves. Plus he refers to himself in the third person. Thank God he never needed me or I would have gagged on impulse."

"What you originally thought about me? What did you think about me?"

Brooke opened then closed her mouth and then tried again saying, "That's not important. What's important is that you're nowhere near Keller. And it took me less than a day to realize that."

Lucas looked at her and said, "I'm not going to let it go you know. Not until you tell me so you might as well tell me."

"Okay fine…I used to think that you were a womanizing scumbag. Mostly due to gossip mags and E! news. But spending some time with you made me realize I was wrong."

Lucas smirked, "Good to know."

The crowd went wild all of a sudden. Lucas turned and saw that the Royals were up 25 points. How long had they been talking?

"I have no idea what just happened!" Brooke said with a baffled laugh.

Lucas laughed with her and said, "Me neither." He saw his team getting up and said, "Shit it's halftime. I'll see you in there."

Ten minutes later Brooke entered the locker room and heard Coach yelling at the team, getting them motivated. Lucas was in the spa room already so she went back there. She found him, laying down on his back.

"Ah you're all ready for me huh?"

Lucas smirked, "Yes ma'am."

Brooke went right to work, massaging his leg carefully, not wanting to aggravate the injury. Lucas groaned and hissed from the pain and pleasure of her hands working his flesh. She took the Icy Hot and rubbed it into his skin.

"Hey Brooke…do you mind if you massage somewhere else?" he asked carefully.

Brooke smiled then said, "It's my job. Where do you need it?"

Lucas blushed with embarrassment and said, "My ass is pretty sore from being on it awhile. I'm not used to so much sitting."

Brooke bit her lip to keep from laughing. His embarrassment was so adorable. "It's fine. It's apart of the body right? You have nothing to be embarrassed about. Come on, let me help you lie on your stomach…"

Brooke helped him out of his jersey shorts and boxers then helped him position himself carefully so that he was laying on his stomach. Brooke then went to the cabinets and brought out the massage oil and tried to ignore how good his muscled ass looked. Instead she remained professional and began kneading the tense globes.

Lucas groaned in relief, her hands were like magic, soft yet strong, moving in soothing rhythmic motions.

Once finished he sighed, saying, "That feels a lot better. Thanks Brooke."

Lucas redressed and the two walked out of locker room a little bit late. The Royals were in the fourth quarter, the score was 129 to 89. Royals were winning.

By the end of the night The Royals took the win with 139 to 91.

"Congratulations on the winning shot Nate!" Lucas said as he hugged his brother fondly.

Nathan smiled at Lucas, "Thanks bro. I missed you having my back out there."

"I miss being out there."

"Nathan!" a short honey blonde woman exclaimed while brushing past Lucas running directly into her husband's arms. "You were amazing!"

"Nice to see you too Hales." Lucas said with amusement.

Haley looked at her brother in law and said, "Sorry Bil. How's the knee?"

"Uh still hurts but Brooke's helping me."

"She's really good." Nathan remarked with an approving smile. "I'm glad that they didn't assign you to Erica. That woman doesn't know physiotherapy to save her life."

"That's because she just doesn't give a damn. Hi Nate! Congrats on the winning shot hot shot!" Brooke said as she walked to them. "You look gorgeous Haley!"

Haley grinned, still happily within her sweaty husband's arms. "Thanks Brooke. I guess being seven months pregnant does wonders for the complexion."

"That it does. Pregnancy really agrees with you." she then turned to the brothers and smiled, "Congrats on the win again Nate! Lucas I will see you later."

Then she was gone.

"Brooke's really sweet. If it weren't forbidden in your contract I would want you to date her." Haley remarked an hour later while having dinner, knowing all about the no dating rule when it came to Royal staff members.

Lucas scoffed, "No way. She's just a colleague. Besides I would rather stick to being alone than try to get back out there again."

"You can't let what happened with Lindsey affect your present and future Luke, I mean you can't live alone forever." Haley said with worry.

Lucas rolled his eyes then stated, "I'm fine with the way things are Haley. I love my life. I'm not looking for more. Despite this injury I'm feeling pretty good."

"Okay whatever you say."

"So you guys decided on names yet?" Lucas asked before cutting into his lovely steak.

"Yeah we have. His name will be Wilton Eugene Scott."

Lucas eyes widened, "Please tell me you're joking! You can't do that to my nephew!"

Nathan shook his head with a laugh, "She's just yanking your chain. We really haven't decided anything yet."

Lucas signed with relief then said, "Oh thank God!"

The rest of the night passed like a breeze and Lucas was lying in his bed alone yet again. His thoughts wandering to a certain plain brunette.

-x-

Brooke had been helping Lucas every day for the past two months and in that time they had grown to be close friends. Just as she and Peyton have. In fact Peyton had taken her advice to heart and was finally honest with Jake who had promptly let her know that he didn't care who her parents were, the only thing he cared about was her and that he wished that she had been honest with him. Peyton had promised to be truthful from here on out. After that confession Jake had knelt on one knee and pulled out a ring that he said he had been carrying around for two months and he flat out asked her to marry him.

"And I said yes!"

"Are you crazy?!" Brooke exclaimed after hearing news of her new best friends engagement.

"I know right! I mean I do tend to leap before I look. But I really love him and I want to marry him as soon as possible which turns out is within a month. We don't want to wait so the wedding will be held next month."

"Do you want to be found out?! What about your—"

Peyton smiled, "I already told my parents about us and they love the news and agreed to pay for the wedding!"

Brooke's mouth dropped open. "What? Are you serious?"

"Yeah. Apparently Jake's the kind of guy my parents wanted for me all along. Who knew?!" she giggled with joy.

Brooke hugged her friend tight and said, "I'm so happy for you! I'm glad things worked out!"

Peyton's smile brightened, "Gah me too! The whole Royals organization is invited by the way. So get a plus one. Maybe you can invite Lucas since you see him every day!" she teased.

"Please. Lucas and I are just colleagues—"

Peyton sat on Brooke's bed then said, "You seem much more closer than that B. Davis."

"Well we're not."

"You're not fooling anybody."

Brooke pushed the curly blonde's head to the side and said, "Anyway I guess that means no more binging huh?"

"Alas my snacking days are numbered until I can get in that dress."

"Speaking of dress did you pick one already?"

She nodded, "I was doing a bit of dreaming since I was like eighteen so most of my wedding is already planned out."

"Impressive."

"I know." Peyton said with a sunny smile. "And there's something else."

"What is it?"

Peyton sighed then asked, "Will you be my maid of honor? I know that we haven't known each other long but—"

Brooke grinned and said genuinely, "Peyton I would be honored."

-x-

"Let me get this straight…you're getting married within a month? To the team owners daughter?" Antwon 'Mad Skills' Taylor asked while they played NBA 2k18 with Lucas. The boys figured that Lucas had to be bored out his mind with the lack of activity and decided to crash in his room.

Jake who hadn't stopped smiling since Peyton said yes, answered, "Yep. That's right."

"Wow. How'd you swing that?" Lucas asked as he played against Skills.

Jake sighed, "We met a while back at the party Larry threw at his house. She was about to spike the punch bowl when I caught her. Somehow we spent the entire night talking and we had been inseparable ever since."

"That's great man." Lucas said, praying that Jake had better luck in the love department than he had.

"Thanks. So will you guys be there?"

Nathan snorted then said, "Of course."

"No doubt."

"Luke…can I talk to you in private?"

"Yeah sure." he passed the controller to his brother saying, "Slaughter him for me."

"Fat chance of that!"

Lucas followed Jake outside on the terrace which overlooked the city of Atlanta beautifully. "What's going on?"

"Listen you're my closest friend Luke so it shouldn't be a shock as to what I'm about to ask you."

Already knowing what Jake was asking Lucas rubbed the back of his neck bashfully, "Are you serious?"

Jake grinned and said, "Yeah. I want you to be my best man."

"Jake I would be happy to."

Jake pulled him into a brief yet heartfelt half hug complete with back slapping. "Thanks man. One more thing though."

Lucas smiled and shook his head, "What else?"

"You can't go stag. You have to bring a plus one. Peyton insists." Jake said with a shrug.

"Of course…only thing is I don't want to ask anyone."

Jake knew very well about Lucas's self imposed celibacy and said, "Ask a friend then. Brooke's unattached. You could always ask her."

Lucas shrugged, "Fine I'll ask her when she comes over later. She finally trusts me to do a lite exercise routine so that's what's on today's schedule."

"That's great man. You're getting there huh?"

Lucas smiled, "Yeah with her help. She's holding up her end of things and doing a damn good job. She's gentle yet she could be tough if I want to slack off. I'm lucky to have her."

"Yeah I know what you're talking about. I had her a few times myself. She's great."

Lucas couldn't explain why he felt a small pinch of jealousy at his friend's words but it was there. "Nothing happened between you guys right?"

Jake looked at Lucas and shook his head, "One thing about Brooke is that she is very professional and would never cross that line. She loves her job too much to risk it. Even if I hit on her once or twice."

The jealousy grew at Jake's confession and he was going to ask another question about his time with her but decided that it didn't matter. Brooke had turned him down and now Jake was getting married to Peyton Sawyer.

Lucas didn't want to think about the reason why he cared about it. He had to remind himself while Jake continued talking that she remained a professional with everyone including him. He refused to believe that he was starting to have feelings for her.

An hour later as usual Brooke had let herself in and was surprised to see the boys sitting in the sitting room playing a military game.

"Hi boys! Surprise seeing you here!"

"I had no idea that you made house calls Brooke." Nathan said as he watched her set up for Lucas's lite workout.

Brooke put her hands on her grey sweatpants encased hips and said, "Of course I do. Especially when said player can hardly walk from his injuries."

"Why don't we leave these two to their session." Jake said then said to his best friend, "See you Luke. Remember what I said."

Lucas nodded and watched everyone file out until they were alone.

"Are you ready?"

He chuckled, "Yeah I think I am. Unless you're going to try and kill me?"

Brooke rolled her eyes humorously, "Please. An infant can do the exercises I have in store for you. Unless you're trying to say that you're even more helpless than a baby?"

Lucas laughed and said, "Not at all. I can handle anything you dish out Brooke Davis."

Brooke smirked and said, "Okay prove it."

Brooke began showing him how to warm up thoroughly without bothering the injury, gradually building the intensity level of his workout until he was perspiring. While they were cooling down after the session Brooke brought up the wedding.

"So I kinda need a date for Jake and Peyton's wedding—"

"Hang on—I was going to ask you!"

They both laughed together at the fact that they shared a brain for a moment. Brooke looked at him then asked softly, "So does that mean we're going together?"

"Yeah. I think that it was automatic since we were going to ask each other anyway."

Brooke blushed, "Okay good. I have to go. Peyton has a lot of planning to do and she won't be able to do it without her maid of honor."

"You're maid of honor?"

"Yeah. She just asked me."

Lucas chuckled then said, "I'm his best man. So I guess we would spend all evening with each other anyway huh."

Brooke didn't want to feel the small rush that was going through her at the thought of unlimited time with Lucas but she couldn't stop it. She said her goodbyes then practically sped walked out of his room.


	3. Chapter Three

Lucas smiled as soon as she walked into his room. Brooke was wearing her usual garb: large black T-shirt, purple tights and tennis shoes. Her chocolate hair in her customary ponytail.

"Just got done working out?"

"Nope. You're going running with me this time. Just twice around the block to test your endurance, see how much time we have to go before I can tell you and coach Durham that you will be all set to get back in the game."

He gaped at her then asked, "Really? You said four months it's only been three."

Brooke smiled proudly, "I know. But this is only a test. If you fail we still have a month or two to work on it. If you pass then I guess that you fall into the category of rare people that heals fast."

Lucas groaned lamentably then chuckled, "I never wanted to pass something so bad as I do now."

"Hey it's just a run. No pressure." she said as she nudged him with a kind smile.

"I hope you don't take this wrong but why do you dress the way you do?"

Brooke looked at him with an askance expression.

"It's like you're hiding."

Brooke shrugged, "Or maybe I learned that appearance isn't everything."

"You're right. But would it kill you to wear something a bit tighter? I mean, you work out all the time—I would like to see the results of your labor."

Brooke chuckled softly then shook her head at him. "Maybe one day you will. For now this is all you're gonna get."

Ten minutes later Brooke inhaled the fresh air and looked over to Lucas and smirked, "You ready superstar?"

Lucas chuckled, "As I'll ever be Cheery."

"Alright that's good enough for me. Let's do it. Be sure to keep up." she joked as she stretched her body, getting ready for the exercise.

Lucas followed suit and then they were off. He jogged beside her at an even steady pace, eyes taking in the scenery while keeping an eye on where he was going.

"Oh my God it's Lucas Scott!" a shrill feminine voice shouted as soon as they circled the block.

"Uh-oh we've been spotted." Brooke said with mild concern. "Do you want to head back?"

Lucas shook his head, "Nah it's okay. I gotta make time for the fans."

A girl rudely shoved Brooke out of the way a second later just to get to him. Lucas was pissed. "Hey that wasn't necessary! I will take pictures and give out autographs—you do not have to be rude towards my friend in order to get what you came for. Now apologize."

The girl, who couldn't have been any older than sixteen, sucked her teeth then said an insincere apology with a roll of her eyes.

Lucas was about to tell her to apologize again but Brooke shook her head. Lucas held in his temper then asked the girl patiently, "What can I do for you?"

"Can you sign my poster?" she asked eagerly.

Lucas smiled tightly then nodded. "Yeah sure. What's your name?"

"Sam…"

He signed his name just under a note made especially for her. "Enjoy the rest of your day!"

"Dear Sam, there's one golden rule everyone must learn: do unto others as you would have them done unto you. It will get you far in life. Love …" she read aloud before the athlete disappeared around the corner, continuing their jog.

Brooke smiled and said, "Good job back there."

"Me? You were almost knocked to the ground but had enough grace to let it slide. If it were me I don't think I would have."

"The last thing we need is to get media attention for a little brawl with a minor. Not a good look." she then paused and said, "That and I didn't want to go to jail for assaulting said minor."

Lucas couldn't argue with that.

"So any pain?" she asked once they were almost back to the hotel.

Lucas tested his leg carefully then answered honestly, "It's barely noticeable but it's still there."

"Okay I will set up a CT scan in a week to see where we are in the healing process. If all goes well you will be back on the court within a couple of weeks."

Lucas smiled and he hugged her tight. "Thank you!"

"Hey it was all you." she said while blushing. "Come on. Let's go inside and celebrate with a nice juicy cheeseburger!"

"Sounds good to me. My treat though."

"I am maintaining my diet. My cheat day is on Friday."

Lucas rolled his eyes as they entered the elevator then said, "Well pretend it's Friday then and eat with me. Please?"

"Okay fine. But just know that you are messing up a good schedule."

He chuckled, "Duly noted."

-x-

Brooke had been a huge stress ball for the last few weeks. Brooke had so much on her plate with helping with wedding; finding the perfect venue (which was their family 5 star hotel in Hawaii) in charge of seating charts, finding the right caterer and other things all the while keeping an eye on Lucas's recovery. And on top of that, trying to find the right accessories for the scarlet maid of honor dress Peyton had chosen for her.

The days had practically flown by and now she was helping Peyton into the wedding dress of her choice. It was a A-Line silhouette strapless floor length gown with a chapel train with beading, embroidery, and corset back.

"Wow…you look so beautiful Peyt."

"Really?"

"Yeah!" The entire bridal party said. Peyton had three girls that she knew from college in the wedding that will stand behind the bride; Bevin Mirsky, Alex Dupre, and Lindsay Strauss were so nice when she was introduced to them but Brooke could tell that they hated that Peyton chose her over them to be her maid of honor. That bit of drama aside the girls got along great.

Peyton grinned happily, "Thanks y'all. I'm nervous though."

"Aw don't be nervous! Everything is going to be fine."

"Is it bad that I just want it all to be over so I can finally call Jake my husband?"

Bevin smiled and said, "Yes—"

"No. Not at all." Lindsay said, effectively cutting Bevin off. "There's nothing wrong with wanting to be alone with your man."

"God what if I say the wrong thing?"

Brooke stepped in and said, "Deep breath. Breathe in then out." Peyton took a breath and did as Brooke said, breathing evenly until she calmed down a little bit. "You will be fine Peyt. When you see Jake everything is going to make sense again and when that happens you will say I do."

Peyton calmed down significantly and smiled at Brooke. "Thanks B. Davis. You always know just what to say." She then exhaled again and said with a take charge attitude, "Alright girls let's get me married!"

-x-

The ceremony and reception had a personal, warm, and inviting vibe, even when there were more guests than Lucas has had in his entire high school class. Which was nerve wracking considering he had to make a speech soon. Jake and Peyton were enjoying their first dance as husband and wife, looking so lost in each other that for once in the past five years he wished he had something like that.

His eyes strayed to Brooke for the millionth time that day.

Lucas had barely recognized her when she had walked down the aisle, her chocolate tresses were down for once in curling waves, her makeup was done flawlessly, enhancing her already gorgeous face with a shade of lipstick that matched her ensemble perfectly. The entire ceremony his eyes had drifted back to Brooke, unable to truly take his eyes from her for long.

He found himself walking towards her, drawn to her like a moth to a lightbulb. "There's my date. For a minute I thought you were going to ignore me."

"Why would you think that?"

"You've been doing it all day."

Brooke rolled her eyes then stated, "My eyes were reserved for the bride. As yours should've been."

"Very true. But for some reason my eyes could not leave you for a single minute." his eyes raked over her body heatedly as he added, "You're sure wearing that dress Pretty girl."

Brooke laughed nervously, unused to his flirting as well as the butterflies rumbling about in her belly. She then said, "You are trouble you know that?!"

Lucas looked back at her then said, "Takes one to know one..."

She gaped at him, "I am not trouble. I'm a good girl."

"Good girls can be bad too you know…"

Brooke blushed, liking this playful banter they were engaged in. "Really?"

"Yeah…I really wish I could see how bad you could be Brooke Davis. Damn the rules." he then smiled and held out his hand as soon as the band began playing All My Life by K-Ci and Jo Jo. "Wanna dance?"

Brooke's heart began to beat a tad faster than before. "Sure superstar."

Brooke's eyes wandered to the happily married couple and she sighed, "I usually don't say this—considering that I don't believe in happily ever after anymore… but they make me want to have that."

Lucas looked to where his best friend was dancing, Jake's forehead pressed against hers, totally absorbed in his wife. Lucas smiled wistfully then admitted, "That's what's so great about weddings… two people come together, and even if it is just for one night they make us believe in love again."

Brooke met his gaze and felt as if she were melting inside at the sound of those deep words, spoken with such gentle conviction.

They continued to dance, each lost in their own thoughts.

The entire night Lucas had been charming, charismatic and funny. Brooke wasn't used to the flirtation going on between them and had tried to keep her composure but was failing miserably. Just the fact that she knew what he looked like mostly naked was not helping matters. Add to that they were surrounded by romance and add to that she hadn't had any kind of sexual contact since her last boyfriend which had been a little over three years ago…

No wonder she felt like combusting at his slightest touch. She was sexually starved.

Why oh why did I have to have this revelation now of all times?! Brooke thought to herself as Lucas walked her back to her room, knowing that her objectivity was now thrown out the window.

Lucas stopped just before her door and looked down at her. "I was going to wait until the end of the night to kiss you but you're so damn beautiful I don't think I can."

"Then don't wait. Kiss me."

Lucas lowered his lips to hers in a gentle kiss that was designed to melt a woman down. He melded his mouth to hers, silently asking permission to taste her further. She sighed, giving her permission and he took full advantage, his tongue massaging hers with expertise.

That one kiss was like the key to the locked away feelings the two had come to feel for each other in the last few months. While he's kissing her, Brooke sucked on his tongue seductively, imitating what she would like to do to his cock, his taste firing her blood in a way no other man ever had.

Lucas parted from her and panted against her moist lips, "I should go."

"Yeah…of course…I don't want you to get in trouble…" she said hesitantly.

Lucas was still eyeing her lips, wanting to taste them again and again. And never stop. Her lips sweet and drugging like a narcotic.

"Okay…" Brooke opened her room door and impulsively grabbed his hand, dragging him inside.

"Brooke…?" he asked as soon as she put on the Do Not Disturb sign outside the door.

"I don't know what I'm doing—" she rambled, her body on autopilot as she began taking off his tuxedo jacket. "We shouldn't be doing this right?"

Lucas was completely shocked at these turn of events. She was now attacking his shirt buttons, trying to get him as naked as possible. His mind might be slow on the uptake but his body was rapidly catching up.

Lucas kissed her again, his hands undoing the zipper of her scarlet gown, leaving her in her red lingerie all the while kissing her passionately. Brooke stepped out of it as he practically walked her backwards until her back was against the wall.

"...I'm safe...I have zero diseases I get regular check ups..."

"As am I...and I'm on the pill. Although if I find out you're lying and I catch some shit from you I will beat the living hell out of you!" she warned playfully.

"I wouldn't lie!" he jokes back.

Brooke giggled then moaned as he started kissing and sucking on her neck, his hands languorously smoothed over her curves, lighting her skin on fire with molten desire. Her eyes closed as she held his head closer to her, his mouth on her sensitive skin like heaven.

Brooke wanted his mouth on hers. Now. She forced him to meet her questing lips and melted into his kiss. "Bed?"

Lucas lifted her up by her thighs and her legs automatically wrapped around his lean hips as he moved them to their destination. He laid her down carefully, his mouth catching hers in another intoxicating kiss.

"I'm getting so wet Lucas…and you've barely touched me." she moaned, as his lips kissed the top of her breasts.

Lucas groaned lowly at the compliment. He backed away from her just to take in the sight of her sexy body, but it was her eyes that got to him the most. They were shining with heated desire, a desire that set his own body aflame.

"God you're so fucking sexy…I'll do anything you want me to do, as long as you keep looking at me like that."

Brooke bit her lip sexily and eyed his straining erection. "You're no slouch yourself superstar…you must feel pretty cramped in there…here allow me to help you…" she then reached for his pants and began unbuckling his belt, her hazel eyes sexy and sultry.

He stilled her hands and shook his head. "Honestly Brooke I don't think I would last if you touched me right now."

"Okay let's make a deal then. We fuck now and do the foreplay stuff later. Because I need you so bad that I'm practically gushing."

To prove it she took his hand and allowed him to feel the evidence. Lucas groaned as his erection pulsed, growing even harder than he already was.

"Deal." he then ripped her panties from her body then tossed them aside and allowed his pants to drop to the floor. His boxers followed millisecond later.

Brooke moaned at the sight of his cock, "Lucas…you are one gifted guy! Come here!" she purred, beckoning him to join her.

Lucas grabbed her by her waist and brought her to the very edge of the bed. She placed her arms on the surface and pressed up while he lifted her bottom and entered her with a swift pleasurable thrust.

They both cried out with the action, neither expecting the intense sensation of joining to be so overwhelming.

Lucas began thrusting, pulling her body into him slowly at first, testing her, seeing what she likes. Brooke gasped and moaned, gripping her sheets in her fists as he worked her with slow yet strong thrusts.

"Ooh you feel so damn good inside me Luke!" she gasped then moaned as his pace slowly picked up.

"You feel perfect…so fucking tight and wet…I could spend all night between your legs." he hissed, his eyes locked on her expressive face, loving the pleasure written all over her face.

Before either knew the pace quickened even more, the wild sensations driving them up on a higher plane of ecstasy. Brooke reached between them and began rubbing her super sensitive clit, needing that extra touch.

"Fuck keep doing that baby." he panted, his eyes now locked on where they were joined to watch her stroke herself. It was the sexiest sight he had ever seen. Inevitably speeding up yet again, now pounding her body unmercifully, the pace uncontrollable.

Brooke closed her eyes and screamed his name repeatedly as her body reached the point of no return, completely consumed with the blinding hot satisfaction that gripped her powerfully.

Lucas felt her orgasm, her already tight passage squeezing him even tighter, her wetness now gushing over his plunging cock. He lasted only a few seconds longer before he yelled her name as he was gripped in his own deep level of pleasure, his body shaking from the soul-ripping eruption.

Before he could collapse on her he removed himself from her and laid on his back beside her, panting and sweaty.

"Oh my God…" she said softly.

"What?"

Brooke looked at him with trepidation. "We shouldn't have done this…"

Lucas tried not to feel a little offended by her change of heart but he knew that she was thinking of both of their livelihood and what was at risk. "You're right. Let's agree that this was a one time thing and that it stays between me and you."

Brooke nodded, "I totally agree. I'm really sorry for this…"

"Don't be. I'm not." he gave her a small kiss on the lips and got to his feet, pulling up his underwear and pants then gathering the rest of his clothes before putting them on. He was almost out the door when he paused and said, "You're one hell of a woman Brooke Davis…"

"Why do you say that?"

"Because I never fucked anyone still wearing my shoes or with my pants still around my ankles. At least not since high school. I guess you weren't the only one who needed someone pretty bad." he said with a friendly wink.

Brooke laughed, glad that she hadn't been the only one. She was still smiling long after he left for his own room. She would feel worse about breaking conduct in the morning. But for now, her body was too satisfied to even feel remotely bad about what happened.

-x-

Brooke stretched out, feeling completely exhausted despite having slept for six hours. She was nervous about seeing him today but even more about what he thought of her now. Sure he initiated the intense kiss but everything else… she had been so...wanton so unprofessional. Which was so unlike her. Brooke groaned with embarrassment, rubbing her temples from her damning thoughts.

Before her thoughts could run further away from her, her phone rang. Brooke reached over and answered it. "Hello?"

"Brooke?! Answer the door!" Rachel snapped impatiently.

She rubbed her eyes, "What are you talking about?"

"I'm at your place is what I'm talking about—so stop Brooking yourself and answer the door!"

Brooke sat up while wrapping herself in the sheet, as if her sister could see her through the phone. "What are you doing at my hotel?"

"Just open the door and find out!" Rachel snapped, losing her patience.

A knock sounded on her door halting her coming explanation. "Hold on a sec Rach—"

"What do you mean hold on a sec...Brookie—" She automatically tuned her out when she saw Lucas standing outside her door looking delicious as usual.

There was something new sizzling between them now...awareness, attraction, lust but also something undefinable that was both welcoming and frightening. "Hi..." she said softly, once finding her voice.

"Hey...I was coming to get you for breakfast and maybe a tour around the island..." Lucas said awkwardly, still remembering the images of last night as well as the way her body felt beneath his.

Realizing that she was only wearing a sheet she stammered, "Right...um...let me go get a quick shower and I will get ready—"

"Is it ok if I wait in the room because there's a few people out here and I don't want them to think anything..."

Brooke looked out and saw there were a few old nosey people looking their direction. "Yea come on in..."

"Brooke are you even listening?! Where are you?!" Rachel exclaimed in her ear.

"Oh shit...sorry sis...I totally forgot you were still on the phone. As for your question... I'm not at the hotel—I'm not even in town right now..." She said as she allowed Lucas into the room.

"Are you kidding me? What do you mean you're not in town right now?"

Brooke winced guiltily, "I'm actually in Hawaii for a wedding and I'm also working too so…"

"You selfish bitch why didn't you tell me that you were leaving for Hawaii?! I could have flown there and we could have spent some time together!"

Brooke exhaled for calm. "I know but I didn't think that you would drop everything and come to see me."

"When are you going to be back?"

"I'll be there Monday night." she said as she closed the door behind them.

She could practically see her sister's frown, "Alright I'm holding you to that slut. Love you."

"I love you too. Bye whore." she then ended the call. She turned to find Lucas eyeing her and asked, "What?"

"Who's the whore? And why would you say you love her?"

"Oh! I was talking to my older sister Rachel. She calls me the same thing. It's an affectionate thing."

Lucas shook his head and said, "I don't get it."

Brooke chuckled, "It's just like you guys calling each other douchebags or dicks but don't mean anything by it."

"I guess…" he trailed off, taking in her unkempt appearance. Knowing that he was the reason she was in such a state aroused him to no end and he literally pictured having his way with her again in as many positions on every surface of this hotel room. But they agreed that they shouldn't indulge again. So he kept his dirty thoughts to himself and tried to hide his reaction.

"Okay I'll be right out…" she said as she walked into the bathroom.

"Take your time."

Brooke showered quickly, not wanting to linger too long. She dried off, lotioned up and dressed quickly in a blue and white tub top and jean mini skirt with white sandals. Her dark wavy hair was down past her shoulders.

Lucas looked at her hungrily but said, "Ready?"

Brooke's breath seized in her lungs for a moment at his heated look

After a delicious breakfast in the restaurant downstairs they enjoyed the luxury Haleakala helicopter & upcountry Maui farms, tasting and distillery Tour.

Brooke gasped in wonder as they soar in the comfort of a helicopter over the summit and craters of this starkly beautiful landscape.

After the 30 minute flight, they relaxed in a luxurious limo-van as they enjoyed the drive to the base of Haleakala to visit and sightsee around the unique old Hawaii towns of Paia, Makawao and Kula, all while visiting and tasting the award-winning goat cheeses and organic vodka at a widely acclaimed dairy, organic farm and distillery.

During that time all Lucas wanted to do was pull her into a closed off area and have his wicked way with her. Brooke had trouble containing her desires as well—especially when he got too hot to keep his shirt on and displayed his sexy muscles. But she forced herself to remember that they agreed not to fall into temptation again. No matter how hard it was to keep to the agreement.


	4. Chapter Four

As soon as they arrived back in Atlanta Brooke scheduled Lucas's CT scan to see if the injury was progressing as it should be. Brooke looked at the results and smiled, liking what she saw. She turned to Lucas who had Dan and Karen sitting in on the appointment.

"Well I am proud to say that you are absolutely ready for full fitness. Your quadriceps have healed nicely. But I do suggest that you stay out one more game and to pace yourself."

Lucas smiled at her then said, "Thank you Brooke. I really appreciate your opinion. And I agree."

"Wait I thought that you wanted in as soon as possible? You have the go ahead you can do it." Dan said as he clapped him on the shoulder.

Lucas looked at his parents and said, "I trust her. If she says stay out one game to be completely sure then that's what I'm doing. I want to be really ready when I get out there. Because when I do get out there I'm going hard. I'm hungry for the game and this would make me hungrier."

"I can't argue with that." Dan turned to Brooke and smiled genuinely, "Thank you Dr. Davis for everything that you've done."

Brooke smiled, touching Lucas on the shoulder, her hand lingering a little longer than it should have. His muscle jumped at her touch and she reluctantly pulled back saying, "You don't have to thank me. Lucas made it easy."

Lucas tried to ignore the way her touch singed through his clothes and seemed to soak into his skin but it was impossible. Her eyes met his and he could see the attraction was still there.

"Nonsense you truly are a miracle worker. " Karen said to Brooke. "How about dinner? Our treat."

Lucas watched his mom and recognized the you-may-as-well-give-up-now look and shot a look at Brooke saying, "You might as well say yes because she won't take no for an answer."

Brooke sighed then said, "Okay when and where?"

"Tonight 7:30 at Aria." Dan supplied, on the way out of the room with Karen in tow. He turned to his son only to find that Lucas hadn't moved from his position. "Luke you coming?"

"Yeah I just need to ask her something in private."

Dan said nothing more and left with his wife to wait in the limo.

"What do you need?" she asked professionally, ignoring the fact that they were now completely alone.

"I need a full body massage. I've been really tense since the flight back…do you think that you would be able to do that in say, about an hour?"

Brooke nodded, "Sure I can handle that for you."

Lucas hopped off the table and allowed his gaze to wander down her body, his body heating at the remembrance of what was underneath those baggy clothes.

Brooke tried to stifle the shudder of desire in reaction to his hot gaze and said, "See you in an hour."

-x-

Brooke tried not to react any differently than she had the last time she had treated him. But as she was kneading those taut muscles, the feel of his heated skin beneath her hands had done things to her body that was very unexpected.

But she had ignored the pulsing between her thighs and continued to work his muscles. But then her hands smoothed over the ridges of his abs and worked lower and lower until her hand had encountered the ridge of his arousal.

Brooke ignored his erection mentally saying that just because they slept together once didn't mean that she couldn't be professional. He was still he client and she had to treat him as such.

But the way he was groaning…

"All finished!" she said hastily, fighting her desire to give him a very Happy Ending.

Before Lucas could say a word she had ran out the door to her room across the hall. She locked it behind her and leaned against the door, her heart racing. Her body was hot and achy and all she had done was massage him.

Brooke walked away from it and went to her closet to search for a dress for tonight. She scolded herself over her unprofessional behavior and told herself that the next time she would remain unfazed by Lucas Scott.

"You through giving yourself a pep talk?" Rachel said as she sat down on her bed.

Brooke rolled her eyes and went back to scanning through her closet for something to wear. Rachel had been rooming with her since she had gotten back. And had been tap dancing on her nerves just as long. "What are you doing in here?"

"Good to see you too sis. Remind me to stop missing your ungrateful ass."

"Gladly." she shot back.

Rachel smirked, "Who's the guy?"

"There's no guy." she denied readily.

"Yes there is. You're scanning through your sexy clothes and not the sad sacks you usually wear."

Brooke rolled her eyes, "If you must know I have a business dinner to attend tonight and it's at an upscale restaurant. I have to dress the part."

Rachel got up and pushed her out of the way and scanned the wardrobe herself. "Hmm okay I would go with this." she said, handing her off the shoulder lace dress that clings to her curves like a second skin.

"I can't wear that! It's just a business dinner—"

"So? Flaunt your sexy figure in this little number!" Rachel smirked then added, "Whoever it is wouldn't know what hit him."

Brooke bit her lip and then shrugged, "Fine. I'll wear it."

"Good. And put on those to-die-for red bottom heels you have."

Brooke took out the red spiked heels and said, "Yeah they'll look really cute with the dress."

"Besides if you weren't gonna wear that tonight you wouldn't find it again."

Brooke laughed, knowing that she meant it. Rachel had a habit of borrowing her best clothes and never returning them. The reason she was laughing because she never thought that she would admit it.

"What time is it?" Brooke asked, before heading to the shower.

"It's almost six. Why?"

"Because I gotta be there by seven." she said before going into the bathroom. Brooke quickly undressed then asked, "You'll be okay staying here?"

"Oh yeah I'm sure I can find something to get into." she then smirked, "Or have someone get into me."

"Okay over share!" she said as she stepped into the running shower.

She took a quick shower, curled her hair, lotioned her skin, spritzed a lovely fruity perfume over herself and put on her dress applied ruby red lipstick and did a smokey eye to finish her look.

"God it's not a date. You don't even know if he's going to be there…" she muttered to herself, trying to ease her nervousness.

God what if Lucas wasn't there? Then she'd look this amazing… just for his parents…

She frowned and looked at the clock, "Too late to change now."

-x-

Lucas arrived at Aria on time, anxious to talk to Brooke since the incident. The way she had touched him had haunted him long after she had left. Yes, she had tried to remain professional but something in her touch had changed. It became more personal and sensual in a way.

Lucas approached the hostess station and said with a smile, "Hi, I have a reservation under Lucas Scott."

Shelly looked over the reservation list and said, "Right this way Mr. Scott..." the hostess said cheerfully as she lead him to their table.

"I'm expecting a guest is she here yet?" he asked as he sat down.

"No sir..."

But then she was there looking amazingly gorgeous in the little black lace dress, it had an off shoulder neckline, lace bodice and sheer long sleeves, the material clung to her curves, her amazing legs on display. Lucas had to bite down on his fist at the sight of those insanely high come-fuck-me heels she decided to wear. And she was coming towards him with an cheerful expression on her face, her red red lips parting with a white smile. He gulped and stood to his feet and pulled out the chair for her to sit.

"You didn't have to do that. I can pull my own chair out for myself." Brooke said as she settled into her seat. "Where's your parents?"

"They'll be here soon. Listen about earlier—"

Brooke held up a hand and said, "I rather not discuss it."

Lucas was about to say something but was interrupted by his parents sitting down. Dan smiled, "Sorry we're late. Traffic was murder."

"Did you two order yet?" Karen asked, looking over the menu.

Lucas and Brooke both answered with a resounding, "No."

"Hi my name is Kristy and I will be your server tonight. What would you like to drink?"

Lucas looked over the drink menu and said, "I'd like a Pehu Simonet champagne."

"Ooh the same." Brooke said with a smile.

"I'd like to order a bottle for the entire table." Dan said with a pleased smile.

"Okay…And what would you like to order?" The waitress asked with a friendly smile.

"I would have the angus filet mignon, with crispy brussels, preserved lemon, butternut squash. And for dessert a warm chocolate cheesecake, softly whipped cream, chocolate sauce." Dan said decisively, handing her his menu.

"I would love to have the honey spiced breast of duck, rutabaga, shiitakes, sweet potato, cipollini. And the chocolate cheesecake doesn't sound too bad." Karen ordered with a smile as she handed her menu as well.

"For me I would like the slow cooked berkshire pork, charred broccoli, mushroom agnolotti. And for dessert the brown butter caramel cake, nuts and golden raisins, malt ice cream." Lucas said, his eyes roaming back to Brooke.

"And you ma'am?" The waitress asked after jotting everything down.

Brooke considered the menu then said, "I'll take the braised lamb shank, grana padano polenta, shiitakes, lemon gremolata. And for dessert I'd love the lemon pound cake, lemon custard, valencia oranges, vanilla ice cream."

The waitress nodded and took her menu. "Okay…I will be back with your champagne and your orders as soon as they're ready."

"So…Brooke how did you get into this field?"

"Uh well I always wanted to help people. And I love the human body. It's a calling." she said just as the waitress came back with their bottle of champagne.

"You're a very humble young lady. And I can't thank you enough for what you've done for Lucas. I doubt anyone else could've done any better than what you've done. Nor any faster."

Brooke looked at Lucas warmly and said, "Well your son is a special guy. It was his will that got him here."

"Stop it Brooke. You can take credit for this." Lucas said with a proud smile. He grabbed his freshly poured glass of champagne and said, "I propose a toast…to the best damn physiotherapist I ever knew. To Brooke."

"To Brooke." his parents echoed, smiling at her.

Brooke smiled and lifted her glass in agreement and took a sip of the delicious beverage. But then almost choked on it when she felt his hand on her knee, easing slowly to her upper thigh, his touch sending sparks of heat to her center.

"Excuse me I have to go find the ladies room…" Brooke announced as she stood to her feet.

"Okay." Lucas said neutrally, although his eyes was anything but.

Brooke hurried inside the bathroom and splashed water on her heated face, glad that she wore waterproof mascara. She exhaled and wondered just how she was going to sit through dinner with him so close to her.

Brooke heard the door to the bathroom open and heard footsteps echoing off the walls. She didn't expect for those footsteps to stop behind her. Nor did she expect to find Lucas Scott's hot gaze in the mirror in front of her.

"What are you doing in here? We promised each other that we wouldn't do this…" Brooke said as Lucas pressed her against the wall, the ladies room completely empty.

"I know. And it was a good idea…in theory."

Brooke looked up into his darkening gaze, her heartbeat racing as he caressed her arm seductively. "In theory?"

"Yeah… we both didn't take into account that whatever happened on the weekend would still linger. Nor did we take into account that the way you touch me is completely different from the way you had Friday. Or the fact that all I can think about when I see you is how much I want you."

Brooke didn't say a word, too lost in his words.

"You can't deny what's between us. You and I both know that…so what do you say?"

He was right. She couldn't deny it nor could she fight it anymore. And she didn't want to fight against this anymore. It was much too powerful—this desire for Lucas Scott. And she was powerless against it. And she didn't care.

Brooke touched his chest seductively, her eyes locked in on his eyes and asked, "Your room or mine?"

Lucas laughed relieved, "It doesn't matter to me as long as I have a chance to taste you. Fully this time."

"I can't wait…" Four minutes later the two arrived back at their table as if nothing changed at all.

Dinner had dragged on forever. Lucas had prayed silently that his parents would hurry up and get full so they could go home while he and Brooke would carry on the night alone. But they ate very, very slowly, savoring every bite on their plates. Brooke had hid her annoyance well, texting him every once in awhile to say that she wished they could leave but she didn't want to be rude.

Finally they had reached the dessert and Brooke had asked to taste his dessert since it looked so good. They switched desserts for a second, both sampling the treats.

"I liked yours better." Brooke said with a chuckle, causing the table to laugh. She however thought that was more of a girlfriend/lover thing to say to her man rather than a physiotherapist to her patient.

Thankfully his parents were none the wiser, since they were too busy feeding each other, lost in each other's eyes.

Twenty minutes later were all outside waiting for their cars to be pulled around. When the silver Aston Martin was pulled around they all began saying their goodbyes.

"See you around Brooke." Dan said after kissing her politely on the cheek.

Brooke smiled warmly at the older Scott then said, "Yes you will. Thank you for the dinner. I had a great time."

Karen gave the young woman a warm hug and said, "Oh it was nothing compared to what you did for my boy. Thank you again for everything. Goodnight."

"Goodnight. And you're very much welcome." Brooke said after she released her.

Lucas brought her into a hug and whispered, "I can't believe I get to touch you tonight."

And just like that…those nine simple whispered words, Lucas set her throbbing.

Lucas smirked, knowing the effect those words had on her and said as soon as her car pulled up. "I'll be seeing you."

-x-

Brooke hadn't bothered going to her own room, instead she went directly to his. She still had his key so she let herself in. She removed her dress and climbed on top of his bed in only her lace panties and high heels. She quickly took a picture of herself on her phone and sent it to him, saying that she was waiting for him in his bed and to hurry.

Not even ten minutes later he entered the room and went directly into his room to find her waiting for him.

"You're really here…" he said, removing his tie.

Brooke nodded, "There's nowhere else I would rather be."

Lucas grinned and it was like a gut punch to her system. And it turned her on. Hell it didn't take much for him to turn her on.

He removed his shirt and revealed his sexy chest and abs to her hungry gaze. He then dropped his pants, revealing his incredibly tented blue boxers. Brooke was squirming now, watching him removing his clothes was an aphrodisiac on itself. He finally removed his boxers, revealing that beautiful equipment to her lustful eyes.

"Brooke I want you more than for a night. I want us to see where this goes." he said after climbing into bed with her.

"I so agree with you," she then kissed him passionately, "But for now…let's not waste the rest of tonight talking…" she purred, her hand over his beating heart.

Lucas smiled then replied, "You don't have to tell me twice." He then gave her a fiery kiss that made her all hot and achy. "You are so damn sexy…"

"Mmmm, so are you…" she moaned, her head falling back against the pillow when his lips closed over her sensitive nipple. "Oh my God! Keep doing that!"

"Don't worry I love doing it…" he groaned; licking the hard nub then suckled it hard until she was literally squirming. "Brooke, you taste so delicious…" she moaned when his fingers caressed her thighs, going up and up and up until she was quivering so much that her moan turned into squeals of delight. A particular high pitched sound rose from her lips when he dipped his head between her splayed thighs and began swirling his tongue on her clit, then traced his tongue over her outer lips then the inner, thrusting his tongue inside her cavern easily. She hadn't realized that he even removed her panties…

She gripped his short blonde hair and pressed him closer as more sounds she never uttered before escaped her mouth. Lucas groaned as more juices rushed out of her core and into his awaiting mouth, the flavor of her, so sweet and intoxicating was driving him completely out of his mind. He couldn't get enough. Brooke began quivering violently as the most amazing hot clutching ecstasy crashed over her, almost overwhelming her with its intensity.

"I can't help myself…you taste so goddamn exquisite…I can stay there all night…" he said as he licked his lips, still tasting her response.

"Oh I'm so glad you love what you do!" she panted after catching her breath, a blissful smile plastered on her face as she then pushed him on his back and climbed on top of his body. "Now…it's your turn…"

Brooke then kissed her way down his solid muscular body, licking, caressing, and nibbling every inch of him until she came to his massive erection, which was pulsing with arousal. She licked him teasingly at first, her eyes closing in true bliss. Brooke then nibbled one side of his cock, and then the other side, licking and kissing in between playful nibbles. She moaned longingly, unable to deny herself anymore. He groaned harshly when she slowly lowered her mouth on him, his eyes rolling back in his head. It was like she was torturing and pleasuring him at the same time. She flicked her tongue over the slit on his cockhead, and then took him inside her mouth again only this time faster and much more eager, needing to please him as completely as he pleased her. She suckled him hard and fast, her lips taut over his length, sucking him for all he was worth.

"OhmyGod…ohmyGod…" he kept repeating that saying, unsure whether to stop her or allow her to keep going until he finally exploded. Lucas growled, thrusting in time with her wondrous mouth, panting and sweating bullets as he fought off climax—which was pretty freaking hard because she was too good at this—while her head bobbed up and down, taking him deeper and deeper until he could practically feel the back of her throat. His teeth clenched as he uttered, "Holy-mother-of—"

She gave him one final suck and an extra lick on his sensitive head then she kissed her way up his body until she reached his lips, which he met her with hunger and lust. When she parted from his lips she said huskily, "You taste…what's the word…oh right…exquisite…"

"C'mere!" he growled, too crazy to relish anything or take things slowly. He spread her legs until they were straight and lifted up, while he was down on his knees next to her ass, legs are driven wide, then he thrust inside her in one smooth yet rough solid thrust. With his hands, the man takes his partner's ankles and spreads her legs apart, he looked down between them at the very exciting view, her wetness thoroughly soaking his plunging cock.

She screamed, her eyes screwed tight as he moved with such ferocity that her teeth clattered. But in spite of the roughness she loved it, every single minute of it. Brooke moved along with him, trying to keep up with him while with one hand she started caressing herself as well as his cock, adding to their pleasure.

Lucas groaned as he continued to literally fuck her into oblivion. Their moans and groans escalated as their bodies sought their peak until finally they both let out a loud yell as their bodies reached a peak neither knew existed.

"Oh my God…" she whispered her throat a little sore from their activities. "You're so amazing…"

He kissed her forehead then replied tiredly, "I think that title goes to you…"

Brooke but her lip then looked over at him then asked, "Wanna go again?"

Lucas hiked his eyebrow, intrigued.

And that was how they passed the night, varying from making love to outright fucking, their passion burning through the hours. A few times they took breaks but then they went back at it—like they could not get enough of each other. Once they made-love one final time, Brooke collapsed, falling into a deep sleep and Lucas wasn't far behind, holding her securely as he drifted off.

-x-

A week later Brooke watched him eagerly considering that this was the first time since his injury that Lucas held the ball in his hand. At first she could tell it took some getting used to (the whole first quarter) but then he got back in the swing of things and became the superstar she knew.

"Lucas Scott dribbles around the defense, pulls up for a 15-footer and drains it with a bank shot." Marvin Mcfadden said as Lucas ran back to his position on the court.

Brooke cheered at the beauty of that last shot, unbelievably proud of him.

The entire game The Scott brothers ruled the court scoring up to 80 points individually. The Royals won against the Cavaliers by a landslide 176-79. Brooke had watched Lucas wink and smile at his female fans and tried not to get jealous but it was really hard. Especially when the little hussies would sneak a kiss.

She knew that they were just having fun and had been for an entire week but at the same time she wished that he would make it clear that the little tramps didn't have to be so handsy.

Lucas watched Brooke leave the stadium and cursed the crowd of fans surrounding him. Yes he was very thankful for his fans but at the moment all he wanted to do was kiss his Pretty girl. After he made his excuses he went to the locker room and was surprised to find her there leaning against his locker.

"I thought you left." he said, walking towards her.

"I thought about it but it's tradition that I congratulate you on playing a terrific game."

"Thank you…although you still seem a little upset."

"That's because I am upset Luke." Brooke then admitted, "I hate seeing girls wrap themselves around you like Velcro. I don't like that they feel comfortable enough to put their slutty lips on you. And I hate that I don't have a right to be upset because we're only supposed to be having fun!"

Lucas smiled and caressed her cheek, "Oh Pretty girl…you do have a right to be upset. You have every right to be. I hate that part of the job too but it's only a job—it's nowhere near fun for me. The only slutty lips I want on me are yours—ow! I was kidding!" he laughed after she slugged him in the shoulder.

"You had better been kidding." she said as she playfully yanked on his Royals jersey.

"I was." He then smiled and said, "You're wearing that top that I love so much."

Brooke grinned and said teasingly, "That's because I want you to take it off."

Lucas took her by the hips just as she was about to kiss him but then heard a door open. They both broke apart quickly, pretending to look for something. It was a janitor who had a Walkman over his head, focusing on his job of emptying the trash.

"I gotta go check on Rach. Good game though."

He watched her walk away and he smiled before shouting, "Thanks."


	5. Chapter Five

After leaving the Cavaliers game Lucas went straight to his hotel instead of partying with the guys and was now reclining on his chair flipping through channels when he heard a few knocks on his door. Getting up he opened the door to find Brooke standing in front of him wearing a long black trench coat.

"Oh Luke I'm so glad you chose me to come up to your room tonight. Not many ballers would invite fan girls up for a night cap." she said as she pushed past him. "I guess you're one of a kind huh?"

Lucas was puzzled but played along and said, "Yeah you know me…anything for a fan."

"But thing is I have it on pretty good authority that you don't usually invite fans to your room. So what made you this time?" she asked, liking this role-playing game.

"What could I say there was something about you."

"Really?" she said as she pretended to be awed by the fact she was in a basketball superstar's hotel room. "Was it something like this?"

Lucas watched her open the trench coat and his mouth went dry and his pants tightened considerably. There she stood wearing knee-high black boots, a trench coat… and nothing else. He raked a hand over his mouth, mostly to check for drool.

"God you're so fucking hot!" he rasped as he crossed over to her.

"So superstar you ready to score?" she asked with a saucy smirk as she removed her boots from her feet.

Lucas picked her up with a small growl, while Brooke let out an excited squeal as he carried her off to his bed with purposeful strides. He kissed her thoroughly, his tongue plundering her mouth skillfully as he settled her down, neither breaking contact. Lucas continued kissing her with lush heated kisses.

He lifted her arms over her head and very gently stroking the tips of his fingers down from her wrists to the upper arm to her armpit and then down the side of her body to her hips. Lucas moved from her sweet lips, kissing her neck, down her chest to her stomach while stroking the insides of her thighs, purposely ignoring her breasts and center, denying them both a bit longer.

Brooke was dizzy with pleasure, his touch setting her aflame. He kissed her again in another deep drugging kiss, his hands now holding her wrists prisoner in his somewhat loose grip. Brooke gasped then moaned as he licked the underside of her breasts—shocked that the skin there was almost as sensitive as her nipples were.

She quivered as his lips drew her taut nipple into his hot mouth, suckling on her nipples and then slowly blew a stream of air on them sending a cool, shivery effect through her heated body.

His lips skimmed the sensitive skin of her belly, his tongue dipping into the indention of her belly button, hitting an unexpected erogenous zone.

"Lucas…" she sighed, her hand caressing him wherever she could. "You really know how to make a girl wet!"

Lucas reacted strongly to her simple yet erotic words, his cock shooting harder than he ever thought possible. He wanted her like his next breath but he wanted her to beg, plead with him to end this exquisite torturous road that he set them both on.

Brooke whimpered with frustration as he began kissing her legs, slowly moving up until he was gently kissing her thighs, licking them. But he would not move any further.

"Lucas…please…" she said, going absolutely out of her mind with desire.

"That's all I needed to hear… now I'm going to go down on you, and I won't even let you think about returning the favor."

Brooke was about to say something but then his mouth was there…commanding, attentive, agile and unbearably hot.

"Ohhh God yes! Ahh!" she cried as his mouth feasted on her, sucking her clit between his lips like she was a delectable fruit while his hands gripped her churning hips, keeping her prisoner under his pleasurable onslaught. He was hungry for her, licking, lapping, sucking, nibbling on her until she felt like she was on another plane of existence.

She looked down at him and found that he was looking directly at her, his blue eyes intense with lust and something else. It turned her on even more, so much that she was close to coming.

"Come for me Pretty Girl…you know you want to…" he groaned, his fingers now stimulating her expertly. He licked his slick lips and groaned, "God I love how you taste. I could get drunk off of your juices so easily. And you sound so fucking sexy when I'm going down on you and it makes me so fucking hard…"

Then he set back in. This time Brooke grabbed his head, held him firmly against her, and pushing into his lips while writhing in ecstasy. Lucas somehow knew she needed more so he slipped his finger inside her as he feasted. Then a second finger joined the fun, delving deeper until he found what he was searching for, now toying with her G-spot.

"Ohh God Luke! Fuck I'm coming baby! I'm fucking coming! Yeessss!" she practically screamed just before she fell over the edge and into convulsions of ecstasy.

Lucas drank her sweet juices eagerly, loving how responsive she was with him. He gently kissed her quivering pussy one last time before kneeling on the bed, his eyes raking over her panting form, her eyes closed, mouth agape, trying to catch her breath.

Brooke Davis had to be the sexiest girl he's ever laid eyes on. On that thought Lucas stripped out of his clothes, unable to wait a minute longer to be inside her.

Brooke moaned as he captured her lips, kissing her within an inch of her life. She hadn't even been aware that he positioned himself between her splayed thighs, it wasn't until he entered her with a deep groan that she was brought back to Earth only to be sent on the climb again.

Lucas angled his hips and drove into her, his face buried into her neck as his body worked hers slowly, thoroughly and expertly. Lucas released a guttural groan, lost in the feel of her soft, tight, and juicy pussy.

"Tell me how much you love it when I fuck you…" he demands, still thrusting inside her hot body.

Brooke shuddered, "Luke…"

He lifted up a bit just to look at her expression and demanded again, "Tell me!"

Brooke grew wetter at his tone and the sexiness of his expression. "I love it when you fuck me Luke! I love it so much! Ahh shit! God I'm gonna come again!"

Lucas changed positions to where he was now on his knees with her bouncing on his lap, his hands clutching her ass in both hands, helping her along. Brooke gripped his shoulders and rose and fell on him, riding him eagerly, stoking her already intense pleasure.

"God you feel so good in me I wanna scream!" Brooke moaned against his mouth, writhing on his lap.

"Be sure to scream my name when you do."

Brooke squealed with lust then kissed him fiercely, her passion fueling both the kiss and her movements. Lucas groaned as she picked up the pace, grinding on his cock, inadvertently driving him deeper inside her.

"Brooke…God I love fucking you!" he growled, the pleasure building and building until he was at the edge.

He switched positions yet again, pulling her underneath him once more, wanting this to last as long as possible. He slowed the pace down, torturing them both.

Brooke rocked in time with him, keeping up with him as he pounded her. He then lifted her leg so that her feet came close to his face; he sucked on one of her pedicure toes while driving himself deeply inside her. When he sucked on her big toe, her tight hot walls contracted against his already pulsing cock. He then gently, slowly moved within her, making it last as long as it can. But Brooke had other ideas, before long they were back to the hard driving rhythm as before.

Brooke could barely believe how much she was feeling. She was feeling so much, maybe too much but she needed this. She started out moaning his name now she could barely form his name in her mouth. He then murmured a few dirty words in her ear, making her even more excited. Then he took her by surprise by reaching between them and stroked her set-off point, stroking her with great expertise, accessing a slew of new raw sensations. Before she could even catch her breath another wave of ecstasy bombarded her body and senses while he moved inside her in powerful even strokes, his hand toying with her clit making it hard to breathe.

Brooke opened her eyes and realized he had switched them in another position; he was behind her, guiding her hands to grip the bottom bedpost, facing the mirror in front of her. He then brought her up on her knees, still moving within her, his hands cupping her breasts. She looked at herself in the mirror but she hardly recognized herself, she looked incredibly sexy and into what Lucas was doing to her. Lucas met her eyes in the mirror, his expression intense, focused on her, and so very sexy—just watching him fuck her turned her on even more. Their groans and cries of pleasure came to a keen crescendo as her body reached another peak in an earth shatteringly intense orgasm.

"Oh fuck…." she breathed out, unable to believe he made her come yet again.

Lucas gasped, feeling her walls grip him tightly then release, over and over again, milking his response from him. Then he let out a long guttural yell of satisfaction as he fell into oblivion. Pleasure and relief overwhelming him as he released himself inside her clenching heat. Exhausted, they both laid back on the bed soaked in sweat and both glowing from fantastic sex. It was a while before either could speak. The only sounds in the room were labored breathing and pounding heart rates. Brooke felt strung out and exhausted beyond belief. But well satisfied.

After resting a bit Brooke got out of bed to put back on her coat and boots, knowing that as much as she thoroughly enjoyed the few hours of amazing sex she still had to return to her own room.

"Don't go." he said, breaking the silence.

Brooke turned to look at him, "What?"

"Stay with me tonight."

She cupped his face in her hands and smiled sadly, "You know that I can't. I wish I could…"

"Then stay."

"It's too risky. Hell all of it is."

He rolled his eyes then stated, "We won't get caught. You live across the hall." he opened her coat again and said, "Get back in this bed and spend the night with me."

"Fine."

Lucas held her with mild possessiveness, not wanting to let her go. Brooke sighed and relaxed in his arms, liking the intimacy of the moment. Before she knew it she fell asleep in his arms.

Nine hours later Lucas still refused to let her leave. "Come on…Lucas I need to go!"

He mumbled while kissing her neck affectionately. "Mm-mm…"

"Mm-hmm!" she said playfully fighting off his advances. "Seriously I need to get going because Peyton and I have a lunch date. And this is the first time she came up for air since she came back from their honeymoon!"

Lucas cupped her breast in his hand, "You're not leaving me now that I'm all worked up. Come on don't do that to me…"

Brooke giggle and then moaned, his nimble fingers toying with her nipples, "If you're worked up it's your own fault!"

"Hoe is it my fault that you're so sexy? That I want you every moment of every day?'

And just like that, Brooke's defenses were down and she found herself calling Peyton up. "Hey Peyton…it's Brooke."

"Hey Brooke. You ready yet? I've got so much to tell you!"

"About that… Listen I'm really sorry but I'm gonna have to cancel. I'm totally wiped out." she said with a grin as Lucas started kissing along her neck again, his hands diving beneath the cover to the promised land.

"Really? Doing what?"

Brooke hissed as Lucas began playing with her sex while sucking on her ear. "Um, I was helping my sister move today. She had just bought a house here in Atlanta…"

Which wasn't a total lie considering that Rachel had just moved into the city. And she had moved her stuff in…well a lamp. Yesterday. But at least it was something.

"Oh okay…I was really looking forward to catching up with you… how about tomorrow?"

Lucas was still driving her crazy, "Yeah tomorrow feels—SOUNDS….really, really good….I gotta go. Later." Click.

Brooke didn't mean to hang up on her but she couldn't risk screaming in ecstasy into her best friends ear. Especially considering that she was within seconds of having a powerful orgasm. Just as the thought crossed her mind she shuddered as she came wetly around his fingers.

"Good decision there Davis…" he purred in her ear.

Brooke turned to him and practically tackled him to the bed. "You want me, you got me. And I want it all day and night. You game?" she asked, challenging him.

Lucas grinned as she pinned him down, her hands playfully gripping his wrists, "You know damn well I'm game. Especially when a sexy naked woman is on top of me." Brooke giggled as he took control and pinned her beneath him.

Brooke moaned sultrily as he slipped inside her suddenly, taking her by surprise. Lucas gripped her hands in his and rode her slowly, kissing her nonstop, losing themselves in each other once again.

-x-

"There she is. Where have you been?" Rachel said as soon as Brooke walked into her brand new house the next day.

Brooke looked at her sister apologetically then placed her purse down on the coffee table and sat down before saying, "Sorry I know that I was supposed to be here to help you move in and decorate but I lost track of time."

"Doing what? Or should I say who?" Rachel asked with a sky smile.

She rolled her eyes then thought up a lie at the drop of a hat, "I had an appointment and he had extensive tension in his back so it took hours getting it straightened out."

Rachel didn't look convinced but said, "Uh-huh."

"So anything happen while I was otherwise occupied?"

Rachel blushed, "Yeah I actually met someone."

Brooke was stunned. Mostly because Rachel never blushed. Ever. "Like as in a one night stand met or this could be more met?"

"A bit of both actually. We hooked up at your hotel and he's been addicted ever since."

"Does this guy have a name?"

"His name is Antwon. He actually plays for the Royals."

Brooke jaw dropped, "You're doing Skills?"

"Is that his nickname? If so I totally understand why they call him that." Rachel said with a saucy wink.

Brooke was impressed. Rachel always had a knack of picking assholes and losers but Brooke knew Skills. "He's a really cool guy. Great player. But you do know that he's not allowed to get involved with anyone during the season?"

"I know. That's why no one else knows but you." she said as she sat down next to her. "And I know that you won't rat us out."

"Of course not." I would be a hypocrite if I did, she thought as she smiled at her sister. "I actually came by to invite you to lunch with a friend of mine. She's the one that got married recently. So do you want to come?"

"Sure. I got nothing to do today anyway."

A few hours later Brooke and Rachel walked through the pizza parlor and found Peyton already waiting in a booth.

"Hi B. Davis!" Peyton said cheerfully. "Who's this?"

Brooke slid into the booth and said, "This is my older sister Rachel. Rachel this is my best friend Peyton."

"Nice to meet you Blondie." Rachel said with a kind smile. "It's nice to put a face to the name."

"Likewise."

Rachel looked at her then asked, "How was the honeymoon?"

"Blissful. I honest to God think he got me pregnant while in Hawaii." she said with a sparkle in her eye.

Rachel leaned in, "Do tell!"

"Rach—" Brooke began but was interrupted.

"What?! You know how much I like to hear juicy sex stories! Besides she offered. Right Peyton?"

Peyton nodded, "Let me tell you that my husband knows exactly what he's about in the bedroom."

"I can tell this is going to be good."

"One time he tossed me on the bed, ripped off my clothes, kissed me and fucked me with his hand on my throat. It was so damn hot! I thought married sex would be boring but oh I'm so fucking glad to be wrong!"

Rachel grinned like a Cheshire cat and said, "I could top that. I was on a date at the zoo and it started to rain so we ducked under the cover of this gazebo. No one was there so we started making out and he was slowly rubbing my clit under my skirt. Then the rain stopped so we started to walk around. Everyone had pretty much left because of the rain and none of the animals were out so he slammed me against the glass of the gorilla exhibit, flipped my skirt over my ass, pulled my panties aside and fucked me like an animal. I still masturbate about it."

Peyton's jaw dropped, "I need to take notes that sounds hot!"

"Yeah until you get caught." Brooke said with a shake of her head. Why did she suddenly sound so prudish?

"What about you miss priss? What was your hottest hookup if you have one." Rachel taunted.

Brooke bit her lip as she thought of the many times that Lucas had her calling his name. "Well I met this guy once…he was handsome, talented and extremely sexy. We talked about everything including knowing we wanted to rip each other's clothes off. He fingered me so much that I squirted twice, so much I was sitting in a puddle. I rode him until I came and collapsed from exhaustion. He made me keep going until I came again and again until I couldn't speak or breathe or move. Best sex I've ever had in my life."

Rachel clapped and said, "Damn sis! I didn't know you had it in you!"

"You don't have to act so shocked! I had some wild days in college."

"Yeah right. I've been here for a couple weeks and you haven't gotten laid once since I've been here."

If you only knew… Brooke thought as she sipped her lemon ice tea.

Peyton looked at Brooke and asked, "What's the hold up B?"

Brooke shrugged then lied, "I haven't found anyone I'm interested in yet. But for now my BOB is my boyfriend."

Rachel shook her head, "That's so sad. We are going to hook you up with someone."

"Noo—absolutely not!" Brooke said adamantly, knowing that this was starting to spell disaster.

"No I agree. You need to get laid and soon." Peyton said with a sky smile.

Brooke shook her head then asked them, "Why the hell did I think you two meeting was a good idea?"


	6. Chapter Six

After their luncheon at the pizza parlor Rachel and Peyton exchanged numbers. Brooke had been called away shortly after their decision to set her up. The two new friends agreed to ask their significant others on the single men and call each other to let each other know what the guys said.

Peyton opened the door to their home and found Jenny watching Paw Patrol in front of the TV while her dad sat on the couch watching her.

"Baby who do you know that's single?" Peyton asked after flopping down beside him on the couch.

Jake paused the show and answered her with a shrug, "Lucas is the only person who isn't dating anyone. Everyone else either has a fling going on or is very married."

"You know…they looked really chummy at the wedding maybe she won't be completely pissed if it were him."

Jake looked at her with confusion. "Who?"

"Brooke. She's lived like a nun for two years straight so her sister and I want to set her up with someone."

Jake chuckled then said, "Then they would be a perfect match considering that he's lived like a monk for much longer."

"But the only problem is that stupid rule that my dad set up. Brooke shouldn't fear losing her job because of dating a basketball player."

"There's ways around it. We are proof of that."

"Yeah but we're different. I'm his daughter. He can't fire me from that position. And you he loves as both a person and a player. We are the exception. They however are not."

Jake paused then said, "Why don't you guys have them meet in another town. That way no paparazzi would catch them together and no one would be the wiser."

"Good idea. But how do we get him to agree?"

Jake smirked, "Leave that to me."

-x-

Brooke walked into Lucas room and found him playing on his PS4 and flopped down on his bed. "I got a problem."

Lucas looked at her suggestively, "I might be able to solve it."

"I'm serious."

He paused his game then asked, "What's the problem?"

"My pain in the ass sister and my so called best friend Peyton decided to join forces and set me up on a blind date."

He dropped his controller then looked at her seriously, "You told them hell no right?"

Brooke glared at him and said, "Of course I did but they wouldn't listen!"

"Just don't show up."

"Have we met? I'm not going to do that Luke. I know what it's like to be stood up—there's no way I'm putting someone else through it."

Lucas turned his whole body toward her, engaging her fully, "You're seriously not going through with this. I-I know you're not considering going out with some asshole—"

"What am I supposed to do Luke?!"

"Don't go!"

Brooke shook her head, "It's not like I'm going to go home with the guy. We won't even share a kiss—"

"You honestly believe that?"

Brooke crossed her arms in blatant attitude and asked, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing."

"No that meant something. What did you mean?"

"I don't want you to go out with some asshole who's gonna end up trying to get into your pants! That's what I mean!"

"Please! Who says that the guy would even try—"

Lucas was feeling frustrated with this and said angrily, "Are you fucking kidding me?! Brooke you're the sexiest woman I've ever met. It's a struggle to even keep my hands off you most of the time. I fantasize about your lips—your perfect pink lips—and all the things they do to me, how much I want to taste them all the time—"

"Lucas—"

"And God it drives me crazy when you say my name!" he said in frustration, "If you can do all these things to me—imagine the poor son of a bitch's reaction when he sees what I see. He wouldn't know what hit him. And I'll be damned if someone finds out what I now know."

Brooke bit her lip, her body heating up at his intense words. "Shut up and kiss me!"

Lucas was taken by surprise, her lips hungrily devouring his. It took a moment for him to make himself pull away but when he did he said angrily, "Stop it! Go to hell—"

Brooke smiled, "Come with me!"

Lucas looked at her gorgeous face and kissed her savagely, unable to help himself. He wanted her. Right here. Right now. No matter how mad he was.

Her body caught fire and responded to him passionately; fiercer than she had to anyone else. Incandescent heat emanated from both of their bodies, strong vibrant lust flamed them as the kiss went on and on, their excitement building and building to the point neither could stop, not even if they had wanted to.

His groans of pleasure skyrocketed her desire tenfold, even more so when she pressed closer, her tongue tangling with his lustfully, Lucas's hands grabbed her ass, dragging her even closer to his raging erection. Strong vibrant lust flamed them as the kiss went on and on, their excitement building and building to the point neither could stop, not even if they had wanted to. He felt her shiver against him then pushed him down on the bed, adrenaline rushing through his body along with red-hot lust. She climbed on top of him and claimed his lips again.

She parted from his lips, her breathing labored, her eyelids heavy with lust.

Before she knew it he lifted her in his arms and impaled her on his hard length. He palmed both of her ass cheeks and roughly moved inside her with punishing thrusts, she raked her nails along his back in complete pleasure as she panted, "Keeping fucking my pussy just like that!"

"It may be between your legs, but it belongs to me. Understand? Nobody will ever see it, taste it, fuck it but me!"

"Yessss…" she practically screamed as he continued to pound her to ecstasy, his possessive words aiding in her pleasure.

After they made passionate love Brooke let him know that she was still going on the blind date. Lucas shook his head, pissed all over again and told her to leave.

-x-

"Wear this." Rachel said as she handed her some casual wear.

It had been a few days since her argument with Lucas and she hadn't spoken to him since. She tried not to think about it but it was hard. She missed him.

Sighing she put thoughts of him out of her mind and studied the clothing. Brooke loved the jean skirt but the top… "This is sending the wrong message! I'm not wearing that!"

"Why not?"

Brooke eyed the denim lace up frayed strapless crop top. "Because this spells I'm-so-easy-we-won't-make-it-to-the-destination!"

Rachel rolled her eyes, "Isn't that the point of this? You need to get some tonight. And that top is the key. Or should I say his penis is the key to the gate between your thighs."

"For the last time I do not need to get laid!"

"Yes you do."

"No I don't!"

Rachel put her hands on her hips and said, "You know as well as I do that we can go back and forth all damn day. But you are on a time limit so put it on and let's go."

"Why am I on a time limit?"

"That's for me to know and you to find out."

Brooke rolled her eyes and took the outfit and went into the bathroom to change. Brooke sighed and stepped out saying, "I don't know why I'm doing this."

"You—kind loving sister of mine are doing it to make us happy."

Brooke looked at her with puzzlement and asked, "How is me getting laid making you guys happy?"

"Do you really have to ask? Brooke whoever this guy Peyton found for you will be head over heels in love before either of you know it. Sure it starts with sex but hopefully more comes with it."

"Well don't get your hopes up."

After a two hour drive Brooke was dropped off at the next small town at a small restaurant with instructions to sit at the table near the window. Brooke found a note that said mystery date's table. Shaking her head she sat down and waited for her date.

"Brooke?" a familiar voice asked next to her ten minutes later.

"I can't believe this. Did you follow me here?" she hissed, shocked that he had bothered to show up here.

"Hell no. I lost a bet and the guys told me to meet someone here."

Brooke hiked a brow at him then asked, "A blind date?"

Lucas chuckled and said, "Wow. So you're my date."

It wasn't a question. It was a statement.

"I guess so." she said as she watched him sit down. "So it's okay for you to come on a blind date but when I—"

"I missed you."

Brooke was not buying it. "Yeah right."

"What I really meant to say is that I'm sorry for the way I reacted. I never meant to be so cold to you."

"Seems like you did mean to. You told me to get out after we had sex and did not call me since."

Lucas had a feeling that she wasn't going to make this easy, "I was a jerk—you're right. But that doesn't mean that I haven't missed you, that I haven't thought about you or wanted to talk to you—"

Brooke crossed her arms over her chest and gave him a unforgiving look, "Then why haven't you? Why haven't you picked up that phone and talked to me Lucas?"

"Because…" he hesitated as he tried to find the words to describe his behavior. "Because the way that I'm feeling about you…it scares me. I only have been in love once and she had almost destroyed me. When you said that you were going on this date—that ironically is with me—I flipped out thinking that you were going to cheat on me for sure. You're desirable and fun to be around…who could resist you?"

"That's all well and good and all but who said that I would fall prey to anyone?! I would like to think that you thought higher of me than to think that I would sleep with some stranger! Especially when I'm so into you!"

Lucas smiled and asked, "You're into me huh?"

"Let me put it this way…I was going to tell the guy that I already had a boyfriend who I was going to go home to within five minutes of meeting him."

"And now that you know it's me?"

"I stick to my statement of not kissing or coming home with you…"

After a delicious dinner Lucas took her on a moonlit walk along the beach. She was laughing exuberantly, her white smile flashing in the pale moonlight. She couldn't look any more beautiful than she was right now.

"What are you thinking about?" she said as soon as they made it back to his car.

"I'm thinking of when I can be inside of you again."

Brooke body heated at his confession. "Now."

Lucas looked around and saw that they were practically in private since barely anyone goes this way. "Are you sure?"

Brooke unbuckled his belt and undid his jeans, taking out his already forming erection. She began stroking his hardness, enjoying the feel of him, hard and pulsing in her hand then asked, "Actions speak louder than words doesn't it?"

"Fuck yes." he growled, his hand already stroking her intimately, her moisture coating his fingers. "Jesus you're so fucking wet already."

"What can I say? You turn me on."

Brooke grabbed onto the headrest for leverage and watched as he positioned his rock hard cock against her drenched pussy. She sang onto him all the while kissing his lips, needing to taste him again. At this point his cock was pumping harder and harder giving her the pleasure she had never experienced before.

While thrusting faster, "Fuck, fuuuck I'm cumming," he yells, gripping her hips so she can meet his movements.

Brooke moaning louder and thrusting her hips harder. "Oh God, yes! I'm cumming!"

"Shit ahh shit!" Lucas growled harshly as he came very hard, spewing into her hot wet slit. Lucas called her name as he felt her pussy spasming and tightening its grip on his ramrod cock, felt when her orgasm exploded around him, her cum running down his cock covering his jeans.

"God Lucas what are you doing to me…" she moaned very loudly while her lower region was still feeling the after effects of such a strong orgasm.

"I love you Pretty Girl…"

Brooke smiled, "I love you too…"

Lucas kissed her fingers then asked, "What do you say to staying the night here?"

"I don't care as long as I'm with you."


	7. Chapter Seven

"So tell us everything—" Peyton said as soon as Brooke sat down at the restaurant.

Brooke slammed her purse down and said, "First things first how could you two bitches set me up with Lucas?!"

Rachel shrugged, "It seemed like a good idea at the time. Why was it a bad date? Did he brood the whole time?"

"No he didn't. We had fun."

Rachel learned forward, intrigued, "Doing what?"

Brooke rolled her eyes then hissed, "Nothing you pervs! We ate, hung out, talked for a bit and he went home. I stayed for a day because I like visiting new places and went discovering. Besides I told you I don't date my clients!"

"Okay did you at least have sex? I mean you don't have to like him to have sex—"

"Rachel I swear!" she then pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed, "No we did not have sex."

"Boo you! I mean come on! We drop a luscious golden haired sexy athlete in your lap and you don't let him have a little taste? Tsk, tsk, tsk I am very disappointed with you sis!"

"My sex life—" Brooke began.

"Or lack thereof!" Rachel interrupted.

She glared at her sister, wanting to punch her in her boob. "Is none of your business! Now can you please eat!"

"Why didn't you say that to Lucas?"

Peyton laughed hard but cut it short at Brooke's glare.

-x-

Meanwhile back at the hotel Lucas was receiving the same amount of grief over their blind date.

"So how was the date man?" Skills asked as soon as he entered his room.

"It was okay. All we did was just hung out and stuff."

"What was the and stuff?"

Lucas rolled his eyes then said, "We ate, we talked for a while then I came back while she stayed down there. That's it."

"Seriously?! Nothing else?" Nathan piped in, seriously worried that his brother was turning into a monk.

Lucas exhaled then said, "No man!"

"Okay does having blue balls for a long time actually trick your mind into thinking that you don't miss sex?"

Jake laughed and shook his head, "I don't think it works like that Skills."

"I need to know so that I don't ever reach that level."

"Brooke is a great girl—"

"She real fine too. Which is why I don't understand why you didn't even try to see just how flexible she is in bed. If I weren't with her sister I'd try and holla. But…sexy Red got my—"

"Gonads?" Lucas joked.

"Nah man my heart. She just handles my gonads…very carefully. The girl's a freak. And I like it."

"Skills we don't need to even go there!" Nathan said with a laugh at his open talk.

"Brooke is too. I can tell."

"How can you tell?"

Skills shrugged, "You can just tell with a girl. She has confidence for one. And the way she walks…"

Lucas zoned out the conversation as his blood began to boil at the thought of his friend and teammate objectifying his girlfriend but he bit his tongue until finally he snapped.

"Let's get off of this conversation please?! She's my friend and a really great girl. You don't have to talk about her like she's some kind of piece of meat!"

Having never seen Lucas lose his temper "Alright dawg. So who got next on controller?"

-x-

"Can you meet me downstairs in the lobby?" Lucas asked her over the phone. They had been apart for a few days since Lucas had been shooting a Powerade commercial in LA. But now that he was back, he was dying to see his girl.

"When did you get home?"

"About five hours ago. I had a lot of unpacking to do. So can you please meet me?"

Thirty minutes later Brooke was there in front of him with a friendly smile on her face.

"C'mon…let's go somewhere."

She shook her head, "No—I'm not going anywhere right now—"

"Just come with me. Please?"

Brooke conceded and went with him outside. Lucas led her to a parked motorcycle and got on. He looked at her expectantly. She looked at the cherry-red bike and back at him. "Who's bike is this?"

"Mine. Just hop on." he commanded after handing her a red flame helmet.

She climbed on and held onto his side then asked, "You planned this?"

"Actually I didn't." he lied.

"Do you even know how to drive this thing? This could be one of those things you just buy because you're rich—"

He smirked, "Don't you know? I used to have one of these bad boys when I was in high school."

He then started up the engine and rode off from the hotel. Brooke squealed and clung to him as they darted through traffic, only stopping at traffic lights and stop signs. He ended up taking her to the beachside. It was beautiful, the moon huge in the sky the night meeting with the water like lovers. She hadn't wanted to get off nor did she want to let go of him but she did both reluctantly. He noticed that and suppressed the smile that was about to emerge. He grabbed her hand and walked through the difficult sand with her.

"This looks so amazing and romantic!" she said as she took in the romantic atmosphere. Lucas had set up a beautiful picnic on the beach. There was even a small fire that illuminated their chosen spot.

"Thanks…I do what I can." he jokes as he helped her settle down on the blanket. "But there's only one rule on this date."

Her eyebrow hiked at the mention of rule. "What's the rule?"

"No technology." he said as he held out his hand expectantly. "Give em up."

Brooke whined but nonetheless handed over her phone, and any other device she held in her possession. "Why can't I at least have my phone?"

Lucas poured her a glass of wine and answered, "Because it's supposed to cut us off from the outside world. So we can focus on us."

"You better make it up to me."

"You know that I will."

She smiled as he handed her a glass of wine. "Thank you…"

They spent an hour off the grid and thoroughly enjoyed themselves, eating the simple delicious food of turkey and cheese sandwiches, fruits and sweet tarts until they were full.

"So are you excited about the last game of the season?"

"Of course. It's all I think about besides you. I can almost see myself holding the championship trophy…"

Brooke smiled, "It'll happen babe."

"Really?"

"Yeah…I believe in you."

Something in her eyes captured him, he found himself leaning toward her, capturing her lips with his. She moaned and sank further into his kiss, tangling her hands in his short blonde hair.

Brooke didn't have the strength to resist him again and allowed him to kiss her senseless.

It was crazy intense. She closed her eyes and gave into the waves of desire and kissed him back with all she had—all the longing, all the love, all the desire; everything she had within her. He parted from her only to go for more. She knew it was going excessively fast but she couldn't stop herself. She just went for it all. She thrust her tongue inside his mouth and took and took, trying to get her fill of his luscious taste. She inhaled his scent, tasting him, drinking it all in greedily. He held her against his body, her breasts pressed tightly against his bare chest. She gasped when she felt his hardness press against her stomach. He nibbled on her bottom lip and thrust his tongue back into her mouth.

She was overwhelmed, but she loved every moment of it.

They parted to take a much needed breath. She didn't want to stop, she didn't want to think so she began kissing his neck, running her tongue down his neck, lightly scratching her nails along his chest and abs, then squeezed his inner thighs. "The anticipations killing me." He groaned, looking at her as she began unbuttoning his jeans then she slowly unzipped them until his erection was saluting her proudly. "You like what you see?"

She smiled and began stroking him through his boxers. "What do you think?"

His eyes crossed in pleasure as she squeezed him and began a pace that she knew he liked. He grunted and moved with her as she stroked him expertly, the pleasure nearly blinding him. "Oh God Brooke…"

Brooke stopped abruptly then demanded, "Strip. Now."

Lucas stood to his feet and stripped out of his shirt and finished removing his jeans until he stood before her completely naked. She smiled and crawled toward him until his cock was just mere inches away from her face. She licked her lips and then whispered, "You know what they say…X marks the spot." She then took his testicles into her mouth and hummed as she suckled them.

Lucas shook as she suckled them, the vibrations were so amazingly strong that he was near the edge. "Brooke you're about to make me come…"

"Mm…" she then switched to his hard cock and began suckling him which didn't last long because he pulled her away from him. "What? I thought you wanted me."

Her knelt next to her, pushing her onto her back, "Trust me I want nothing more than to allow you to make me come in your mouth but no offense I miss your pussy too much." He said as he pushed her skirt up to her waist until her panties came into view. He then ripped them off revealing her glistening pussy to his hungry gaze. "God you're gorgeous."

Lucas then devoured her mouth while his fingers delved inside her moist heated depth. She moaned his name as his thumb stroked her aching clit, making her crazy with lust. Brooke gasped undulating her hips against his hand, arching her back as her climax came nearer and nearer. She cried out as the sensations came to a blinding crescendo, her orgasm flooding through her in a great rush.

"Mm, Lucas…" she purred, her eyes shining with pleasure in the moonlight.

"I missed this… I missed you." Lucas said as he moved between her splayed thighs.

"I missed you tooooo…" Brooke moaned as he entered her. She whimpered as he penetrated her, relishing how he felt inside her; so hot, so good, so wonderful, so filling and so ravishingly potent that all she could do was moan his name.

Lucas filled her to the hilt, her tight moist walls contracting against his cock. He then gently, slowly moved inside her, kissing her just as tenderly as he moved. She moaned softly as she rocked with him in perfect rhythm. Slowly the pace quickened, the sensations intensified as he buried himself inside her heat, the kiss also growing greedy and passionate. She locked her legs around his waist, unable to believe how much she was feeling—so wild, so loved and so completely desired. Lucas continued to fiercely make-love to her until an all-consuming heat centered between them, growing in intensity until they both couldn't stand it. Brooke then bit his lip as she reached her ultimate pleasure, exploding from the inside-out in complete bliss. Groaning he shuddered, erupting immediately after her incredible climax. As he was climaxing, she firmly grabbed his ass and pulled him into her as deep as possible, intensifying his orgasm.

"God I love you…" he said meaningfully, staring down into her beautiful brown eyes.

"I love you too Lucas." she said tearfully. "I never stopped. I'm just so tired of fighting and pretending that I don't need you when I can't imagine not having you in my life. I missed you so much."

"I missed you too Pretty Girl." He then kissed her passionately, growing hard again inside her. He moaned regretfully then parted from her. "We should get out of here before we push our luck."

They dressed, helping each other and getting distracted with caresses and kisses. They ducked under the boardwalk when they saw the security guards policing the area, still dressing but quickly this time. They laughed when the guards left, relief overwhelming them. "I thought we were caught for sure." Brooke said watching the guards go further down the beach.

"Yeah me too." He dropped a kiss on her lips, "Remind me never to make-love to you on a beach again." He said with a grimace because of the sand in his ass.

"No problem." She said as she walked beside him, sand also in her delicate places. They made-out one last time and then got on the bike and made their way back to the hotel.

-x-

"I want you to go for the amoeba defense." Whitey said as they made it to the final quarter of the championship finals. "Then get the ball to Lucas at all costs."

The amoeba defense is a risky defensive strategy in basketball that combines elements of the zone defense and man-to-man defense in an effort to confuse the opponents. Four players are positioned in a diamond shape, with the fifth player usually positioned under the basket. Generally, the defense attempts to push the ball toward the corner with pressure from two defenders, allowing the opportunity for a steal or fast break.

Brooke watched with bated breath as the boys executed the play perfectly, stealing the ball from the Orlando Magic easily.

"The Royals have been getting steals left and right tonight, cutting off the lanes with this amoeba defense." Sports announcer Marvin McFadden said with obvious excitement. "Lucas Scott backs down in the paint and banks a jump hook off the glass to score the easy two points."

Haley, Brooke, Rachel and Peyton sat next to each other, watching their men dominate the court.

"Jake Jagielski crosses over his defender at the top of the key and takes it to the hole for a contested layup." Andy Hargrove commented as they watched Jake make the shot. It went in earning them another two points.

"That's my man!" Peyton cheered as she watched Jake run down the court. "Go 33!"

"We're now down to the clock…the Royals are tied with the Bulls. One basket is all it takes to break the tie and win the game. Which team would be the victor?"

Lucas watched the clock and took the shot, praying that it makes it. Brooke did the same, holding Rachel and Haley's hand anxiously.

"Due to the shot clock winding down, Lucas shoots an erratic three-pointer… that banks in off the backboard earning the Royals the win!" Marvin shouted with excitement as he watched the miraculous shot sink into the net.

Brooke cheered as she watched Lucas fall to his knees in victory. The entire team rushed to Lucas side and lifted him up on their shoulders, praising his skill. Brooke and the girls rushed to the court and kissed their men. All except Brooke. Considering that she was working for the organization.

"Congratulations Luke…"

"God it's a dream come true! And I'm glad that you are right here standing next to me." he ached to hold her and kiss her but he settled for a small hug. "I wouldn't be standing here without you. So thank you!"

"You're welcome!" her eyes sending him signals that tonight they will have no holds barred sex due to his victory. And Lucas for once had no intention of going to the celebration with the rest of the team.

-x-

A year later…

"Team I'd like you to meet Julian Baker. He's gonna be your new coach." Larry said as he clapped the younger man on the shoulder.

"What happened to Whitey?"

"He's been hospitalized. A mild heart attack."

Brooke froze at both the unfortunate news about Coach Durham as well as the sight of the man standing next to Larry. What the hell is he doing here?! she thought with slight dismay.

"I heard about you man—"

"Let's get one thing straight. The stuff you heard about me is a lie, I'm way worse…" Julian stated as he stood in front of his new team. "Just because I'm young doesn't make me any less of a hard ass. If you're late for practice, you don't play. You go outside any of the set rules you will be fined on the first offense, the second you don't play, third—well you should know the three strike rule. Third strike means a trade will be made. No excuses."

Lucas spotted the ashen look on Brooke's face and wanted to go to her side but then was ordered to get out on the court for practice. He focused on the ball, trying not to notice that his brand new coach was saddling up to his girlfriend.

"I had no idea that you were here." Julian said by way of greeting as he decided to stand next to her.

"I somehow doubt that."

He smiled at her and asked, "You didn't miss me at all?"

Brooke had her tongue in her cheek when he asked that ridiculous question then whirled around to face him saying, "Let's get one thing straight Jules…we are just coworkers. Nothing more."

Julian laughed, "Ah Jules. Very funny. Listen why don't you and I go out to dinner."

She rolled her eyes. "Can't. I have plans."

He crowded her space then said, "Forget them and come catch up with me."

"You're the new coach to the Royals, I'm still a physiotherapist. There we caught up." she said, then tried to walk away but he grabbed her.

He gripped her forearm, "Oh Brooke…let's leave the past behind us—"

"Julian…I don't want to make a scene but your about to make me if you do not take your hand off my arm!"

He released her, his hands in the surrender position. Brooke shook her head and went to the bleachers and watched the rest of practice.

The team stopped playing, now watching the new coach and their favorite physiotherapist locked into some hostile moment. Lucas began walking to the two and was about to ask what was going on but was called back by the assistant coach. Cursing inwardly he reluctantly returned to the court. He would get to the bottom of it later. For now he had to impress the new coach so that he could keep his spot.


	8. Chapter Eight

For an entire year Brooke and Lucas had managed to not only keep their affair a secret but they were closer than they have ever been. Both enjoying their lives together even though they weren't together in the public eye. They both knew that they couldn't slip in any way and were always careful. But now that Julian popped up out of nowhere things could very well change.

She shook her head and clenched her fist. If her hands weren't her bread and butter she would have punched something in her frustration. Brooke couldn't believe that he was even here. She couldn't believe that Julian had somehow wormed his way onto HER team! And to make matters worse Larry had just informed her that she would now be traveling with the team on away games too so there would be no escaping him! But the bright side was that she would also be able to be with Lucas every single night now…

She released a frustrated sigh, "How do I tell Lucas…"

"Tell me what?" he asked as he walked into her apartment with his basketball duffle bag over his shoulder, an apartment that they were kinda sorta sharing together.

Her eyes went directly to him as he made his way into the living room. "Hi honey… Sit down we need to talk."

"You know when you say sit down we need to talk… that doesn't put me at ease at all." he said with a slight smile.

Brooke smiled a little as he took a seat next to her. "Well I have good news and bad news…"

"Okay…lay it on me…"

"The good news is that I got a raise…and that I will now be traveling with you guys more."

His eyebrows shot up at the news and a broad smile warmed his handsome features, "That's awesome. And the bad news?"

Brooke began fidgeting as she said, "Um…you see…heh heh, um the new guy—your new coach and I well we used to date…"

Lucas looked at her stunned then learned forward, his elbows on his knees and asked, "Date as in 'date' date?"

"Yes…we dated, we were in college together and things were serious."

He raked his hand over his face with mixed emotions, he was glad that she brought this up to him considering what happened in the gym today but on the other hand no man wants to hear about the woman they love former relationships—especially when the ex is now his new boss.

Shaking his head of those thoughts he asked, "Serious as in how?"

Brooke looked down at her clasped hands then admitted softly, "He was my first love. We were together almost all the time at the time and he showed me things about myself that I honestly never would've learned without him."

"As in?"

She shrugged unsure of how she could explain all the lessons she learned from being with Julian Baker. She took a deep breath and said, "How resilient I can be…he used to make me feel so good inside—like I was the center of his universe… but then there were times where he made me feel low, he belittled my feelings, my dreams…he found issue with everything that I wanted for myself that was apart from him. But that wasn't the worst of it. In fact that was just the surface…"

Lucas remained silent, afraid to intervene.

"He used to…take everything. I would give him endless support and advice until I was bone dry. He would absorb all that I had to give until I could barely function, until I was this shriveled up person that could only think about him and his wants and needs." she stood to her feet and walked to the window and looked out at their amazing view of Atlanta. She shivered as she recalled crying from the mental abuse every time he was away from her, the crushing depression he made her feel. "God I used to be so naive…I thought that he loved me, that he wanted the best for me…I was this close to giving up everything to be with him. My education, my vision, just to prove my love for him but then I realized that I didn't break away from my parents just to give up so I found the strength and I left him."

"So that was the reason for the hostile—"

Brooke finally turned to face him and nodded, "Part of it. The other part of it is that he was the epitome of the bitter and obsessed ex. When I would try to move on he would make sure that whoever was with me knew of our former connection. He even told my date that I was cheating on him and that we were engaged! And now… it looks like he hasn't changed a bit. What happened between us earlier—well that was classic him marking his territory."

Lucas didn't know what to do with all of this information. He hated the guy already just for making her act out of her character but knowing all of this? It made Lucas hate him more for putting her through bullshit.

"How long ago was this?"

She sighed, "It's been a few years since we've been together. I just can't believe that he's even here. And the fact that he's our new coach…he's not like Coach Durham. Julian has eyes like a hawk and if we're not careful…we could lose our positions."

"Do you think that he knew that you worked for the Royals and followed you here?"

Brooke nodded, "I can't help it. He could have Googled my name and found me. Who knows? All I know is that I needed to let you know before you found out some other way."

Lucas nodded then got up and walked over to her, "Is there anything else I should know about?"

She shook her head, "No…that's everything."

Lucas smiled, determined to not let the asshole ruin the rest of their night. He then hugged her, kissing her lips tenderly before saying, "Good…how about we order some pizza and watch a movie. Ladies choice."

Brooke grinned, "Ooh I get to pick tonight? What a treat!"

"And then after that how about I run you a nice hot bubble bath?"

Her head jerked back a bit then she asked suspiciously, "What's the catch?"

"No catch! Scout's honor."

"Alright…you order the pizza while I look through the DVD's."

Lucas released her from his hold and walked over to the house phone and dialed their favorite pizza place and placed a medium order along with a salad for Brooke, his eyes glued on her shapely backside as she bent over to look through their selection of movies.

"The pizza will be here in thirty minutes." he said after he hung up.

"Good because I am starved." she then gasped, "I totally forgot we had this! That's so going in!"

"What is it?"

Brooke smiled broadly, her deep adorable dimples appearing. "That's for me to know and you to find out."

The pizza man finally arrived just as Brooke exit the bedroom. She watched with a fond smile as Lucas paid for their dinner after signing an autograph for the teen. Lucas waved to his fan and wishing him a goodnight before closing the door.

"So what did you get?"

"That's for me to know and you to find out." Lucas said with a chuckle.

"You suck!" she said as she started the movie.

Lucas put the box of pizza on the coffee table and said as he reclined on the sofa, "Come on babe, take a load off and have a seat between daddy's legs."

Brooke shook her head while smiling then lay down on her back between his legs, resting her head on his chest. Lucas reached over her shoulders and held her hand just as the movie started playing.

"Are you serious?" he said as he grabbed a slice of pizza, having seen just what movie was playing.

"What?!" she began laughing as her boyfriend decides to put the slice of pizza in front of her face. "Come on quit it! It's not my cheat day! Ahh!"

"So what? We'll just burn it of later anyway." he said as he began feeding her the slice of pizza while she's laughing, "Here eat the cheese…you love the cheese—you're never gonna grow if you don't eat the cheese." he said in a mocking tone before kissing her neck.

Brooke tried to ignore him, focusing on the movie that was playing but he proved very hard to ignore. "Stop it! This is my favorite scene! I meant Lucas! Stop!" she giggled non-threateningly.

Lucas kissed her hair then continued to feed her the pizza, "Don't worry about—you just keep eating—forget about this movie." he mumbled while kissing down her neck.

Brooke, ever stubborn, said, "Stop—no! This is the best part!"

Lucas having had enough, grabbed the TV remote and turned off the flat screen. "You could've written it yourself, you seen it so many times."

Brooke sat up and glared at him playfully, "Ohh don't turn it off now! I wanted to at least see the ending!"

"Read my lips—it's only a movie! Julia Roberts has twins in real life and Richard Gere is a Buddhist or something."

Brooke rolled her eyes then whined, "Why'd you have to ruin it—you promised that we were gonna watch a movie."

"I can't believe that you took me seriously!" he then started kissing her bare shoulder, murmuring, "I never wanted to watch that stupid movie…"

"Oh really? Then what did you want to do?"

"This…" he the kissed her softly in what started out as an innocent kiss, but then transformed into something deeper, enticing, consuming and leisured. Lucas discovered every single crevices there was to find, his tongue stroking every part of her mouth.

Brooke trembled, glad that they were already sitting on the sofa, otherwise her knees would be weak from this oral assault on her senses. He kept kissing her in small languorous bursts, until he just did not stop, now laying her down on top of him, their tongues still caressing each other in a thorough make-out session.

"Okay I guess we could do that…" Brooke said breathlessly.

Lucas smiled and brought her back to his lips, his hands smoothing over her body, her hair, down her back to her plump and firm backside.

"We…should…go…to the bedroom." she gasped as his lips touched the super sensitive spot beneath her ear.

"Now you're seeing things my way…"

"Just hearing you breathing in my ear sends shivers down my spine. Imagine how much more I would like it if you whispered something filthy in it?"

"I just have six words for you…" he whispered then took her earlobe into his mouth, "I want to make you cum."

Brooke shuddered, "Fuck it! Bedroom now!"

He lifted her easily and carries her into their master bedroom, with her delighted squeal enchanting his ears. When he settled her on her own two feet near the bed. He slowly began undressing her, unbuttoning each button slowly, his heated breaths fanning her neck, taking his sweet time until she was standing before him shirtless.

Lucas smirked as he removed her bra with a flick of the wrist, biting his lip at the sight of her spectacular breasts. He leisurely touched her, kissing every bare inch of her as it came to view, ending with her amazing lush breasts.

He continued to take his time, now unbuttoning her jeans, kneeling before her, his lips ghosting over her delicate panties. She stepped out of them. Brooke ran her hand through his blonde hair then gasped sharply when she felt him flick his tongue against her clitoris through the fabric of her panties, tasting her essence before removing it altogether.

"Lucas…" she gasped as he lavished attention on her dripping core, licking and suckling her lower lips, weakening her stance the more he kissed her there.

"You're so juicy and delicious…I could be here for hours…" he moaned against her. "You have no idea how much I craved this."

"I'm beginning to get the idea…" Brooke moaned as she dug her hands into his thick hair, a cry on her lips a moment later as his lips wrapped around her pearl, licking, teasing and suckling it until she was overwhelmed by the wild sensations he created within her. She felt his hands on each of her cheeks, pressing her even more firmly into his talented mouth, his dominance sending another jolt of boiling lust through her. "Luuucaaasss…please…"

Lucas really began to dine on her, licking,lashing, slurping, nibbling the nubbin until she was overcome, completely consumed with the power of her orgasm, her entire body shaking with the combustion.

He gave her drenched labia a lingering kiss before lifting her into his arms again and laying her down on their bed. Lucas kissed her thoroughly, his hands still touching her heated sensitized skin.

"Lucas…"

"Hm?" he asked around a mouthful of her breast.

"How is it that I'm completely naked and you're not?"

Lucas hiked a brow at her then asked, "You wanna do the honors?"

Biting her lip and nodded as she sat up on her side of the bed. He chuckled with a mix of desire and anticipation as he stood in front of her, his blue gaze on her and every move she made, savoring the sweet anticipation as she stood up in front of him. She lifted the white T-shirt above his head, revealing his incredible upper body. Lucas eyes closed as Brooke's lips grazed over his powerful bare chest, his abs, every single movement a seduction within itself as she lowered herself to her knees before him. Lucas caressed her jaw, chin and mouth, lost in the moment. The outside world an entire galaxy away.

She smirked sultry and seductively as he watched her helplessly, her fingers nimbly unzipping his fly slowly, past his massive erection, and pushed both his jeans and his boxers down to his ankles where he stepped out of them. Brooke trailed her soft fingers up his muscular legs as she eyed her prize. His shaft, veiny and beautiful, and so very hard…

Brooke tore her eyes away and looked into his eyes while her agile hands moved up and down in different directions steadily, his eyes closing for a brief moment, taking in the unbelievably erotic sensations she stimulated in him.

"Brooke…God fucking damn…" he swore as he watched the sexy minx lightly nibble on the mushroom head of his cock, licking the precum that was practically leaking from the tip. "Brooke…I need to get inside of you…"

"In a minute…" she said as she pushed him down onto their bed. She then went into the bedside table drawer and brought out the lubricant that she had bought the other day.

Brooke rubbed a few drops of the warming lubricant in her palms then wrapped them around his shaft and gently twisted in opposing directions.

"God that feels…too damn good…"

"Then you're really gonna like this…"

Brooke got on the bed and climbed on top of him and slid up and down against him—never letting him actually enter her body, his cock slipping and sliding over her hot slit. Lucas kissed her heatedly, his hands gripping her shapely hips, trying to—without really trying to—sink her onto his aching member. As he kissed her mindlessly Brooke sucked on his tongue, seductively enjoying his luscious taste.

"I want you, all of you. I want to feel you inside me, deep inside me. I want you to tell me when you're going to cum, hear you moan my name and fuck me harder." she moaned against his lips, still teasing him.

Lucas couldn't take it anymore and rolled her beneath him, reaching between them and positioned himself at her passage before Lucas entered her he took her mouth in a slow, intoxicating kiss. Brooke cried out in his mouth as he plunged inside her, the pleasure was like lightning, hot and intense and powerful. Brooke clung to him, their mouths melding as their bodies intertwined languorously.

Lucas gasped her name as he thrust inside her, groaning from the pleasure of the action. Brooke hissed as he began a steady pace, angling his pelvis as he stroked within her, hitting a new angle. He suckled her neck as he rocked back and forth as she thrust her pelvis upward, already close to her next peak.

Lucas prayed to last as long as possible, feeling his own climax nearing. But he was determined that she would come one more time tonight. Lucas changed positions to where he was sitting upright, his legs crossed. Facing him, Brooke lowered her body into his lap, wrapping her legs around his ass. She moaned as he rocked her back and forth, clutching him closely as she experienced a deeper level of pleasure, their bodies slick with sweat. Lucas felt the tell tale signs of her upcoming climax and increased the speed, her erotic moans like music to his ears.

Brooke screamed his name to the rafters as her orgasm crashed over her in the most astonishing overflow of ecstasy that bordered on painful. It would not stop, the hot clutching spasms that racked her body and yet he continued to bring her unending pleasure, hitting her G-spot relentlessly.

Lucas felt each and every climax that hit her, back to back, some small and others were huge clutching pulls, her pussy cleaving to his cock strongly, egging on the potent passion until he was at the ledge of his climax. "Oh Pretty girl…I'm coming! I'm fucking coming! Urgh! Shit!"

He made a weird sound that was between a growl, a whimper and a groan as a tsunami of euphoria eclipsed his consciousness, combusting like an inferno until his toes curled from the intensity.

Brooke stroked his sweat slicked back, her body still humming from the multiple orgasms she just experienced. "That was simply amazing! I hope that was as good for you as it was for me." she panted, still catching her breath.

Lucas smiled then said, "It was better."

She chuckled, her voice raspier than usual due to the screaming and sighed, "You have no idea how much I needed that. Hell I didn't know how much I needed it." she then kissed him softly, "Thank you."

"No, thank you…" he said as he looked into her hazel green eyes. "I could get lost in you, you know."

"I know…I feel the same way about you. In fact I think that you are really amazing simply because I'm happiest when I'm next to you."

He tucked a wild strand of hair behind her hair, "Really? I can't see myself without you. Sometimes your nearness takes my breath away; and all the things I want to say can find no voice. Then, in silence, I can only hope my eyes will speak my heart."

Brooke kissed him softly, losing herself in him all over again. After making love again Brooke lay on her side facing Lucas who's laying on his back. Her bottom arm up and over, her hand resting on his head, softly massaging his scalp while her other arm draped over his chest, rubbing him there too. The intimacy of the moment was warm and cozy.

"What are we going to do?"

"What do you mean?"

"What happens if God forbid Julian finds out about us—"

Lucas kissed her mouth then stated, "What happens, happens. I can play ball anywhere…as long as we're together that's all that matters."

"Okay…I love you."

He dropped another kiss on her lips then said, "Good. Because I love you too." he sat up and got out of bed saying, "Come on, let's shower together…I'm in the mood for a really wet Brooke Davis."


	9. Chapter Nine

It's been a week since Brooke told Lucas about her and the coach and he had kept his eyes on her as much as possible while at work. Julian had always found ways to get near her and she would stubbornly stay where she was, proving that she cared nothing about Julian's presence.

Lucas spotted Brooke walking to the back and hurried to catch up with her saying, "Hey Brooke…can you give me a rub down after practice? My body feels a bit tight since the last game."

Brooke nodded professionally while saying, "Of course I can. After I get done with Tim Smith."

Lucas bounced the basketball and asked, "What's wrong with Dim?"

Brooke chuckled, "He has a crick in his neck from sleeping the wrong way. And he had sprang his hand this morning doing God knows what causing it to swell up pretty badly."

"I wanted to get a little—"

Brooke grinned then looked around and hissed playfully, "Not here!"

"The coach isn't here yet…" he said flirtatiously, wanting to hold her in his arms like the other players were holding their wives. But he and some of the other players were pretty much stuck hiding their current relationships from the owner and the coach.

"You know the rules as well as I do. I'll see you after practice." she said patting his chest while passing him a note that she had written before she walked into the gym.

Lucas unfolded the note and read: I've been daydreaming all day long… you and me naked moaning and sweaty…got anything to add to that vision?

His breath seized in his chest and his body reacted to the sexy words, his eyes looking after her. Brooke knew that he was looking and smirked at him before disappearing past the locker room and into her office.

Lucas raked a hand over his face and made sure that no one was paying him any attention and followed behind her.

Brooke was putting away some files in her file cabinet when she heard her office door slam shut, the lock sliding in place along with the blinds being drawn. Turning she found Lucas standing there by the door with an unreadable expression on his face. "What are you doing in here? Do you want us to get caught?"

He didn't say anything at first. Instead he pulled her body close and unzipped her black skirt that showed off her incredible legs, practically ripping open her blouse before saying in the sexiest voice she ever heard him use in her ear, a shudder inducing, "Yes."

Brooke's panties had never been so wet before and so quickly, maybe it was the fact that they could get caught, that the risk was amplifying everything but all she knew was that she wanted him inside her desperately. Now. And as deep as possible.

Lucas looked her in her eyes, their stare was hot and intense while the hesitation built the sexual tension between them. That was until she felt him rip her panties to the side and felt him testing her slit, spreading her moisture around before sliding a single digit inside of her.

Brooke's knees weakened to the point she wasn't sure how she was still standing. She wanted to moan but she knew that if she did there was a chance that she would be heard.

Before Brooke knew what was going on he'd lowered his practice shorts and pulled one of her legs up so she was half-straddling him. Lucas crouched down and pushed into her. He grabbed her ass and hoisted her up, impaling her further onto his hard length.

He simultaneously thrust her against her office wall and moved up and down, fucking her brains out while his hand covered her mouth, working her body into a fever pitch. Even though neither made a sound vocal wise their loud breathing enhanced the forbidden pleasure dramatically. Brooke loved it. His harsh breathing music to her ears.

Both were lost in their pleasure, neither thinking of the world outside of her office door or the fact that he had to be on the basketball court at practice any minute. Brooke removed his hand from her mouth and kissed him passionately, needing to experience everything he had to offer. She was lost in his taste, the feel of him, the smell of his cologne and sweat. And the way he looked at her…

It was all so erotic and hot.

"Come for me baby…"

Brooke couldn't describe how much in tune he was with her or the fact that he knew that she was holding back but the moment he uttered those words she gave in, her body locked in a massive amount of ecstasy that she had ever experienced this far, her pussy drawing him deeper into her depths, massaging his cock strongly. Lucas softly groaned into her neck as he gave into his own end.

Thirty minutes later Lucas walked onto the court, rolling his eyes at the sound of the coach going off on him. "Fine me. I could really care less!"

"You okay man? You all sweaty and you just got here man." Skills said as Lucas stood beside him.

Lucas smiled as his eyes landed on Brooke who was now looking over Tim's hand and replied, "Believe me I feel so good—I could stop a locomotive right now."

After a grueling practice Lucas found that Brooke had set up an intimate dinner in their apartment as well as a massage table to work his tired body.

"Did I ever tell you how much you get me?" Lucas said after locking up.

-x-

Lucas had set their alarm and had set up the patio before coming back inside to wake her up early. At first she was not budging but with a bit of persistence he managed to get her to turn over. "Wake up baby…I wanna show you something…"

Brooke woke up begrudgingly and followed him to the patio. Lucas had set down a blanket and pillows with a bowl of fresh fruit and French toast with powdered sugar on top.

"I figured that we could eat breakfast and watch the sunrise together."

Brooke was fully awake now and grinned at the thoughtfulness of Lucas Scott. He helped her get into position as they curled up together, and watched the beautiful sunrise over the horizon.

After thoroughly enjoying their delicious breakfast Lucas smiled then said, "Brooke I really love you."

She smiled gently and stroked his five o'clock shadowed cheek, "I know. I love you too."

Lucas then took a deep breath, more nervous than he had in his entire life. Not even when he proposed to Lindsay had he been so nervous, "George Moore once wrote about Lady Cunard, 'The hours I spend with you I look upon as sort of a perfumed garden, a dim twilight, and a fountain singing to it. You and you alone make me feel that I am alive. Other men, it is said to have seen angels, but I have seen thee and thou art enough.'"

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that I want to make you my wife." He then took her left hand in his and looked at her stunned face, his heart beating a mile a minute. "Brooke Penelope Davis will you marry me?"

She blinked repeatedly, "I—I…"

"You—you what?" he said hopefully, wanting her to say yes more than his next breath, but steeled himself for her rejection also. God, he hoped she said yes, it was hard to think of her saying anything other than that one word, and it seemed like the seconds were hours and the minutes were days.

She finally nodded and managed to answer past the lump in her throat with a shaky, "Yes."

His smile could've brighten any room at the news and he got up and swung her up into his arms. "Really, you mean it?"

She laughed exuberantly and hugged him tightly as he swung her around, "Yes! Yes, yes, and yes!"

"Oh, thank God. For a moment there I thought you were going to say no." He settled her on her feet and grinned down at her.

Brooke looked at him perplexed. "Say no? For what?"

He laughed, and shook his head, "I don't know…"

"Ok—what did you think I was going to say? Other than no, I mean."

Lucas shrugged then sighed, "Well you would've let me down easy and said, Ooh well, Lucas I'm sorry I love you but I'm not ready. Or something, on the lines of that. And I would've understood after everything you been through."

She smiled and shook her head, "That was a well thought out rejection. But I am happy to say that there's no chance of me saying those things, like none whatsoever."

"Well then I'm glad." he then kissed her in nibbling kisses, "I'm so, so glad…"

"Mmmm!" She mumbled between kisses, and then she couldn't speak at all as he languorously kissed her, setting her body afire with desire. He then lifted her up and carried her off to the bedroom. "Lucas wh—ah-ha-ha!" she squealed. "What are you doing?"

"Isn't it obvious? I want to make love to my beautiful future wife."

She chuckled sexily, "I have no complaints about that!"

Lucas carried her through their apartment to their bedroom, still giving her kisses along the way. Once inside the room he sat her down on her feet and seductively removed his navy nightshirt from her body, leaving her in her white lace panties. Brooke bit her lip, knowing what was next as he removed the last article of clothing, leaving her completely naked.

She removed his pajama pants from him as well as his boxers until he was just as naked as she was. He laid her down on the bed, Brooke laying down on her side with a sexy smirk on her face. He looked at her with love overflowing his heart and followed suit. She parted her legs so that he could put both of his thighs inside her already spread legs. To avoid the full weight of his body from weighing Brooke down, he positioned himself low enough so that his waist is on her thighs while her legs embraced him while he curled into her. He slips his hard manhood along her lush labia, his mushroom tip passing over her clit, kindling a potent pleasure in his wake. He cradled her voluptuous breasts and began sucking her nipples, lavishing each with devotion and spectacular leisure, beginning from the taut berries and taking her entire mound of her breasts, bit by bit, kissing, caressing, sucking every part of her.

Brooke didn't want to lie there idle so she nibbled on his ear, neck and shoulder blades, anywhere within reach, moaning and gasping as her desire for him completely consumed her. Grasping his head and guiding it down to suckle harder on her sensitized breasts, ready to burst from the intoxicating pleasure. Lucas felt her slickness and slipped into her dripping core, groaning with each thrust of pleasure and passion as he squeezed her into his embrace with each fluid movement. He continued sucking her tender breasts, roving from one mound to the other.

Lucas released her breast and moved his mouth to her open lips, kissing her passionately then glide over and nibbling on her neck, earlobe and sexy shoulders as he rides her with each powerful thrust while his free hand fondled her breast.

Her head was swimming as she felt every sultry sensation as she moved with him, clawing passionately on his muscular back as he continued thrusting, until she was overcome with unbridled ecstasy. His mouth clasped on hers as she came, swallowing her cries of pleasure.

Feeling her sheath gripping his cock relentlessly, Lucas couldn't bear it any longer. Focusing on his own pleasure, he upped the ante and mindlessly thrusting inside her. Brooke came yet again, her body trembling from the intensity which ushered him into his own orgasm.

Lucas growled as his body combusted like an inferno, the pleasure mind-numbingly awesome that his mind went blank and all he could feel was the soul-ripping eruption.

After a much needed nap Brooke found a path of rose petals that started from the bed and led all the way to the bathroom which was lit up with sixty candles and a waiting Lucas Scott who was already in the tub.

Smiling she did as she was told and climbed into the bubble bath, sitting in front of him. Brooke closed her eyes as he began washing her body, the feel of his hands both soothing and arousing.

"Tip your head back…I wanna wash your hair."

"Really?" she asked before tipping her hair back to feel the water from the detachable shower head sluicing down her head and body.

"Yeah…I want to. I want to spoil you for the rest of my life. Starting today." Lucas said as he began washing her hair thoroughly, massaging her scalp in circular motions. "And also practice was cancelled tonight. So I have the entire day to spend with you."

Brooke moaned from both pleasure and disappointment, "Just because you're off today doesn't mean that I am. I have other clients to see to you know."

"I know. I just wanted your morning to start with a bang."

"You just proposed to me a few hours ago. If that's not starting my morning off with a bang I don't know what is." she said with a laugh as she closed her eyes to ward off the soap from getting into her eyes.

He began rinsing her hair while still working her scalp, liking the intimacy between them. It wasn't about sex. The whole point of this was to show her that he truly loved and wanted to take care of her. "Okay you caught me. I want to convince you to blow off work. Say you're sick or something—"

Brooke whined, "I wish I could but your friends and colleagues need me more."

Lucas rolled his eyes, "You're so selfless…usually that's a good thing but right now…not so much."

"I will so make it up to you."

Lucas got out of the tub and dried off, dressing in his personal bathrobe saying, "I hope so. Because I am really bummed about not being able to spend all day with you." He then left the room.

Brooke stayed in the nice scented water and sighed, thinking of whether she could miss a day of work or not. When she got out of the tub and let out the water Brooke found a note in her fluffy bath towel.

"You make my heart melt, and my stomach fill with butterflies. You leave me speechless and yet full of laughter. You are such an incredible person. And I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you." she read aloud, her heart melting as she read every single word.

Brooke marched into the bedroom to find him getting dressed and promptly kissed him all the while undressed him saying, "I'll just call in sick!"

-x-

After a brutal drill Lucas still brought his A game, shooting free pointers like it was the easiest thing in the world. Julian had demanded that he shoot two hundred free pointers after seeing Brooke smiling at him. He was on one hundred and twenty-five, smirking all the while, knowing that his fiancee was watching proudly from the sidelines. His concentration suffered a little when he saw Julian easing beside Brooke yet again. But he still managed to make each basket easily. Despite the distraction.

"You're focusing mighty hard on 03 aren't you?" Julian asked with a smidge of jealousy as his eyes landed on her.

"Coach…he's one of my clients."

"And he's one of my players."

Brooke rolled her eyes, "I know."

"And you know that you cannot have inappropriate behaviors with the players such as relationships—"

Brooke inhaled deeply then turned to him and said, "What are you getting at Jules?"

He nudged his head towards Lucas and said, "I see the way he looks at you and I see the way that you look at him—"

"I'm already in a very committed relationship."

"With?"

Brooke squared her shoulders then said, "My personal life is none of your business." Leaving it at that Brooke turned to watch Lucas incredible free throws.

"Someone's triggered." he chuckled then asked, "Are you ignoring me?"

"No, I'm not ignoring you…I just lost interest in what you were about to say." she said sarcastically, watching Lucas make yet another goal.

"Just tell me who it is that has you smiling like that and I will go away."

Brooke counted to ten then asked, "Why do you want to know? So that you can try and scare him off?"

"Let me meet him and you will find out."

Brooke scoffed, "What is this obsession with me? They're plenty of other fish in the sea that you can stalk."

"But Brooke…you know that you're my one in a billion. Nobody can replace you—"

Brooke clenched her fist then said, "Stop hitting on me Jules!"

Julian chuckled then asked, "Why? Am I getting somewhere?"

"Ooh you are so—"

"Charming?"

"No…I was going to say irritating! In fact I believe that you're the reason God made the middle finger."

Julian laughed then walked to Lucas and told him to do suicides until he blew his whistle, working him harder than anyone else. Brooke shook her head, hating that he was taking out his obvious frustration on Lucas. But Lucas took on the unspoken challenge and did as was told, impressing Julian as practice finally started, showing him that Lucas had more than earned his spot on the team. Nathan and Luke were the best, as was Jake and Antwon. The others fell below them.

Julian looked at Brooke and saw that she was now cheering on Jagielski and Taylor. But the thing he noticed was that she glowed with pride and happiness whenever looking at Lucas Scott, her expression open and uninhibited. There was definitely something there…he could feel it.

He tapped his finger on his clipboard in thought, unsure of what he would do with the information. But one thing's for sure was that he needed more evidence before he could say anything to either of them.

-x-

"Man does coach have it in for you! What did you do to the man already Luke?" Skills asked as they hit the showers.

"Nothing man. I just exist." Lucas jokes, knowing full well why the new coach was going harder on him than anyone else.

And to be honest with each practice he was caring less and less about his position. Instead he wished that he could break the pricks teeth in everytime he got near his Pretty girl. Like today.

"Well he can't deny that you got skills…not as much as me but you do your thing you know." he jokes, then frowned noticing the scratches on Lucas skin. "Damn dawg what wild pussy did you tame?"

Lucas looked at him puzzled then Skills pointed to his back. "Oh, uh, I got totally drunk last night and ended up in some girls apartment."

"Well I'm just glad you finally got some. You had me worried."

"What did?" Nathan asked as he entered the showers.

"Luke popped his four year cherry."

Lucas laughed and shook his head, only Skills would call his celibacy a likeness of virginity.

Nathan looked impressed and asked, "Really? Who was the girl Luke?"

He shrugged, and lied with a complete straight face. "Some girl I met in a bar. Got really wasted and woke up in her apartment."

"Must've been real good too for her to mark you up like that." Skills remarked with a laugh.

Lucas smirked and went on showering, his mind on the woman who had unintentionally given him those honorable marks on his back.

"So are you coming tonight for dinner or what? Jamie needs to see his uncle more you know." Nathan said as they walked out of the stadium twenty minutes later.

"I can't tonight. I got plans."

"Is it with the mystery girl?"

Lucas chuckled, "You guessed it. I kinda felt bad for being so drunk so I asked her out this morning." Why was he still lying? he thought as the words spilled from his mouth.

"Okay…well you know you're welcome over anytime." he said as he hugged his brother in a back slapping hug. Lucas hissed and winced with pain from the hit on his back, "Oh! Shit sorry I forgot."

"It's alright Nate. I'll come over tomorrow and spend the day with you guys." he said as they released each other.

Nathan smiled, happy that he would see him other than when they had to play ball, "Good! See you then bro!"

Lucas waves in acknowledgement and got in his Aston Martin Vanquish then hurried home to his new fiancee. Unaware that he was now being followed.


	10. Chapter Ten

Lucas looked in the rearview mirror and noticed that the same car had been following him since he left the arena. He speed dialed Brooke via Bluetooth and was glad that she answered so quickly.

"Hey babe…I was just thinking about you."

Lucas made a right turn and saw the car make the same turn. "I think that I'm being tailed right now. It might be paparazzi or it might be someone else…I was just calling to let you know that due to this new development there's gonna be a change of plans and that I will be having dinner with Nate tonight."

"Julian must be suspicious…he practically told me as much during your practice tonight."

"How could Larry hire him? I mean clearly he's unstable!"

Brooke sighed, "I wish that I knew the answer to that."

"Me too babe." Lucas turned onto Nathan's street and looked into the rearview mirror to see that the car was still tailing him just a car back from him. "He's still following me."

Brooke gasped as a thought occurred to her, "What if it's an obsessed fan?"

"It could be but to be honest with you I don't think that it is…something's telling me that it's your old boyfriend playing games."

"I hope not because then we're really screwed!"

"Brooke I told you already that I can play anywhere. If they find out about us then let them."

"No you don't understand…I stand to lose my license! There was a good reason that I had avoided this for as long as I have. I could lose everything that I worked for, my reputation…"

Lucas sighed, "You're right. I wasn't thinking about what you stood to lose—"

"No it's okay…I just freaked out for a minute. But I love you so much, I would give everything up just to be with you. And I know that you would do the same for me."

Lucas heard the sincerity in her voice and smiled, "In a heartbeat."

Brooke took a deep breath then exhaled, "Then come home because I'm dying to kiss my future husband."

"Are you sure about this? It could be a crazy stalker."

"I'm very sure about this." Just as he heard the words he pulled a U-turn and headed for their apartment.

"Okay I'm on my way to you. When I get there I would love to see you in that cheer uniform, the one that shows a lot of skin."

Brooke grinned, knowing exactly what he was talking about. "You perv. I'll see you when you get here."

-x-

Ex weapons dealer turned private investigator Xavier Daniels was parked a good ways away from Lucas car and got out of his car as soon as he cut the engine. He followed him a good distance until he came to the elevator and saw Lucas get on. Xavier hurried on, knowing that this was his chance to see up close whether or not he was here to see Brooke Davis. After all he knew that this was where Brooke was staying, having followed her a couple of times at Julian's request. He just didn't know which apartment she was in.

Lucas stopped at the sixth floor and got off. He pretended to go in the opposite direction towards his own "apartment" at least until he knew that Lucas was no longer suspicious.

Xavier saw Lucas open the seventh apartment and went inside, and waited outside the door for voices.

"Finally you got here! I missed you!" he heard a woman with the raspy yet smooth as whiskey voice say in greeting.

"You do wear that cheer uniform Cindy." Lucas said with appreciation.

Cindy? Xavier thought as he debated whether or not he should still be there considering that it was definitely not Brooke Davis this guy was seeing.

He quickly text Julian and informed him of his findings and asked whether he should stick around or not. He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket and hurried and picked up, walking away slightly from the apartment.

"Are you sure it's not Brooke?"

Xavier looked back towards the apartment and muttered, "Positive. He called the girl Cindy. Apparently a cheerleader."

Julian exhaled then said, "Okay pull back…I'll wire the money in the morning. And I will keep in touch should I need your services again."

-x-

The next day Brooke sat on her couch contentedly eating her bag of classic Lays chips watching her favorite TV drama Law and Order SVU totally engrossed in the plot when suddenly she felt a bit nauseous. She put down the chips as if they burned her and tried to continue watching the show when the ill sensation grew until she had to go to the bathroom and heave until she vomited every single thing she consumed that day and then some.

"Brooke!" Rachel called out as she entered the apartment, having found the spare key underneath the welcome mat.

"I'm back here!" she yelled miserably, clinging to the toilet like her life depended on it. Another wave of nausea hit her and she heaved some more vomit, her stomach contracting painfully. She slumped against it, too drained to do anything else.

Rachel opened the door and frowned, "So not the sight that I wanted to see. Isn't it unprofessional to get so wasted—"

She groaned and said, "I wasn't wasted…I think I got a stomach flu or something…" she then began throwing up again, this time only liquid came out and dry heaves.

"Okay ew. I'll go make you some chicken broth and we'll just hang out here for the day."

"But you had plans—"

Rachel rolled her eyes and helped clean her up, "So? We're sisters. I will make other plans. No biggie. But you can not be by yourself right now. And since I'm here…that means me."

Brooke grudgingly allowed Rachel to take care of her, even though she no longer felt ill. At least until Rachel ordered deluxe sub that turned her stomach unpleasantly. This time Rachel was there to hold her hair back as she pukes her guts out.

"Oh my God! You're engaged?" Rachel gasped, finally spotting the stunning engagement ring on her left finger. "Since when?! Who is it?! Have I met him?!"

Brooke flushed the vomit down and sighed, "I guess it's time to come clean. Yes I'm in love and engaged. We've been together almost over a year…and we live together."

"So you've been having this secret life for over a year and never told me? Your sister?!"

Brooke exhaled then admitted, "I didn't want it to get out due to my profession…"

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"It had everything to do with it." She said as she fiddled with her hands nervously. "You see the guy that I—"

The sound of the key scrapping the lock interrupted what she was saying and both sisters looked as Lucas entered the apartment saying, "Where's my sexy future wife?!"

Rachel's mouth dropped while Brooke looked at her sheepishly.

"Are you fucking kidding me right now?!" Rachel said looking between her sister and Lucas. "He's the one that you've been—"

"Yes he is…"

Rachel nodded her head in an offended manner then asked, "Wow…and you felt that you couldn't tell me because?"

"It was my idea…" Lucas rushed to say, "I didn't want it getting out because of our contracts and it was easier to maintain the secret as long as it was between us two—"

Rachel glared at the blonde basketball player and said, "No offense Lucas but shove it! Brooke's family!" she turned to her sister then narrowed her eyes, clearly displeased and hurt by the situation. "I would never tell anyone about this and you should've known that."

Brooke sighed and tried to hug her sister, who tried to push her away but she held her anyway. "I know that you're hurt. But look at it this way…you're the first one that knows about us. Not even his family knows."

"It's true. My mom and Nate will be thrilled but my dad is another story."

"I guess I can't be too pissed since I know about that stupid clause in those contracts. But you still should've told me."

Brooke released her with a sad smile, "I know. From now on there will be no secrets between family."

"It's a start. Well since I now know that you have someone who can take care of you I'm going home to my own man." she said as she walked to the door. Rachel paused and said, "And don't worry your secret's safe with me…"

Brooke watched her sister leave and sighed, flopping down gracelessly on the sofa. Lucas looked at her and asked, "What did Rachel mean when she said that you have someone who can take care of you?"

She sighed, "I've been sick all day and Rachel was taking care of me."

He dropped his stuff in the closet and went to her, his expression full of concern. "Why didn't you call me?"

"Honestly I was too busy puking my brains out to actually think to call you." she said full of honesty and sheepishly. "Besides it's over now. I think." she said before having the urge to throw up yet again for the umpteenth time in a row. "Scratch that I have to throw up again! Oh God!"

Brooke brushed past her fiance in a mad dash for the bathroom which she almost made before it happened. Lucas winced as he heard her retching from where he stood. He walked into the bathroom and held her hair back and was rubbing her back as she vomited. She moaned weakly, trembling as he undressed her after running her bathwater.

He helped her into the warm water and bathed her, making sure that there was no longer any trace of vomit on her.

"Do you know what caused this?"

"I have no idea…it could have been that clam soup that I made."

Lucas shook his head, "I would have been sick too because I ate it with you."

"Then I got nothing…"

"Or you could be pregnant…"

Her eyes widened at the suggestion, "I reject that idea right now. There's no way…"

"Are you sure about that? I mean we've been having a lot of sex since we've been together and—"

"No it can't be because I told you that I've been told that I could never have kids because of a car accident I was in when I was sixteen." she says resolutely, even though tears of pain and loss started to well in her eyes.

Lucas felt like an ass for making her cry, remembering the conversation. She had told him that it was the real reason that she got into her field because it had happened to her. The doctors had told her that she would never walk again let alone have children due to the surgery she had to have but thanks to her physiotherapy she was able to prove those doctors wrong. "I'm sorry…I didn't mean to—"

She shifted in the tub and sniffles, "It's okay—"

"No it's not." He murmured as he kissed her wet hair. "But I want to remind you of something."

"What is it?"

He cupped her face in his large hands and looked into her eyes and said with sincerity that vibrated through his veins, needing her to understand his heartfelt words, "I want to remind you that without that surgery I would not have you. And though I am sorry that we can't have kids the natural way, I would much rather have you as you are than not have you at all."

Brooke began crying harder as she nodded, loving him all the more.

Lucas helped her out of the bathtub and dried her off. After brushing her teeth Brooke pulled the nightgown over her head and walked with him to their bed. Lucas kissed her thoroughly, holding her close to him, needing her to feel how much she meant to him.

"I want you to go to a doctor first thing. Okay? Make sure everything is okay."

Brooke nodded then gave him a kiss before getting into bed, completely exhausted. Lucas watched her knockout, unsure of when he ever seen her so tired. He turned on the TV and started watching a horror movie about a zombie apocalypse. It wasn't long after that he felt hungry.

Realizing that he went without dinner Lucas carefully got out of bed and cooked him up a quick meal. Not even a few minutes later he heard Brooke running steps to the bathroom.

He prayed that everything was alright.

-x-

After all night of vomiting Brooke had called Rachel, deciding to involve her more into her life now that she knew about her relationship with Lucas. "Sis I need you to drive me to my doctor's office to see what's going on. I don't trust myself driving."

"Of course I will take you."

After an hour and thirty minute drive Brooke exhaled, feeling amazingly nervous. She hoped that nothing was really wrong with her and dreaded finding out that would be the case.

After signing in as a walk-in Brooke sat down beside Rachel and started fidgeting. Rachel took her hand in hers and said reassuringly, "You're going to be fine Brookie. There's nothing for you to worry about."

Brooke nodded eagerly, "Okay…I'm choosing to believe that."

"Good."

It felt like forever but they finally called her into the back. They took her weight, height and blood pressure and asked her what the problem was. Brooke told the nurse her symptoms and was assigned to a room. Dr. Williams gave her a cup to urine in (which she had in the private bathroom) as well as taking a blood sample saying they wanted to run some tests, leaving them to wait even longer, pretty much hiking up her anxiety.

They were waiting there for nine long hours when her doctor came back with a clipboard.

Dr. Williams looked at Brooke and said, "Well Brooke I believe that congratulations are in order. You're six weeks pregnant."

"She's what?!" Rachel asked, her mouth dropping open in complete shock.

"There's some kind of mistake…I'm not pregnant—I-I can't conceive due to the surgery—"

"Well you're a part of the one percentage that are still able to because you are one hundred percent pregnant young lady."

Brooke started crying tears of joy, relief and slight panic. "Oh God! I'm pregnant!"

"I guess I have to start calling your baby daddy Sure-Shot Scott." Rachel teased, thrilled that she was going to be an aunt.

"I will prescribe some prenatal vitamins, and give you some pamphlets about the way your body is changing and options that you can take—"

Brooke shook her head, "I'm definitely keeping my child."

"Okay then I will refer you to an OB-GYN for your specific needs. I wish you luck on your pregnancy and again congratulations."

-x-

"So how are you going to tell him?" Rachel asked on the drive back to her place.

Brooke bit her lip, "I don't know. I want to do something that's cute." she then groaned, her head leaning on the car window, "Oh my God…"

"What?"

Brooke shook her head, remembering how badly she reacted. "I totally freaked out on him yesterday for saying that I might be pregnant and it turns out he was completely right."

"You didn't know. You were under the assumption that you couldn't ever have kids. So that's completely understandable."

"I guess…"

Rachel exhaled as she made a right to enter Brooke's apartment complex. "He's not going to blame you for it Brooke."

"Let's go to a Walgreens or CVS and get a pregnancy test—"

"But you already know that you are—"

She rolled her eyes then explained, "It's for Lucas…my way of telling him the good news."

"Ohhhh!" Rachel then grinned, "Be sure to record it!"

Brooke laughed giddily, "You can count on it Rach."

-x-

Lucas entered the apartment and went straight into the back to check on Brooke. He opened the bedroom door and saw that she was engrossed in some show on TLC.

"What are you watching?"

"I Didn't Know I Was Pregnant." she answered nonchalantly.

Lucas was concerned, especially when he knew that this was a touchy subject. "Are you sure that you should be watching this?"

Brooke waves it off. "It's fine. I'm fine. This is a really good documentary."

"Okay…so what did the doctor say?"

"Shh! I'll tell you after this episode is over." she said, her eyes glued on the drama on the screen. "Oh and can you go get me a can of Sprite on the countertop? My stomach feels a bit upset again."

He nodded slowly, "Sure. I'll be right back with it."

Lucas went directly into the kitchen and spotted the pack of soda she hadn't got a chance to put away. He was about to grab one when he saw a pregnancy test resting on top of it and yelled at the results.

"Brooke!" he yelled, carrying the test with him as he practically sprinted to their bedroom. "Is this true?!"

"I—" she began but he interrupted her.

"Is this true?! Are you really pregnant?!" he asked, his heart pounding hard and fast against his ribs.

Brooke nodded an ecstatic smile on her face, "Yes we're really having a baby!"

He gasped then looked at her with confusion, "Oh my God! Are you serious?! No like really, really serious?!"

She laughed a little then said, "Yes I'm seriously pregnant. I'm six weeks."

Lucas felt woozy as he raked a hand through his hair, "Wow…oh man. I'm really gonna be a father?"

"Yes in about eight months from now we're going to be parents." she said with a smile that was slowly waning. "Oh God! You're not happy—"

Lucas let out the most genuine laugh as he rushed to kiss her lips, "Are you kidding me?! This is the best news that I ever got besides you agreeing to marry me! This even tops me getting drafted into the NBA!" he said giving her tiny little kisses, "My beautiful baby is having my baby! I'm fucking over the moon right now!"

Brooke began crying, truly happy with his reaction. Lucas wiped her tears away from her eyes, "I love you! God's blessed me so much since you've come into my life Brooke Davis."

Lucas ended up lying on his back with her draped over him, her head on his chest, his fingers tracing her spine as they both relaxed in complete silence. "I love to lie down in your arms and listen to your heart beats. It makes me feel that there is someone in this world, whose heart beats only for me." she murmured, thankful that she didn't have to throw up again and ruin this perfect moment.

"My heart does only beat for you. You and our little nugget in there." he said as he kissed the top of her head. "I'm just so stoked to be a father man. I still can't wrap my mind around it."

Brooke sat up a little then smiled brilliantly and said, "You? I was told by specialists that I would never be able to have kids. And here I am pregnant with our first child. It's a bonafide miracle."

"Well you assisted a lot of people with their own miracles including yours truly. I guess God thought it was time for you to have your own."

Brooke smiled and drifted off, exhaustion taking root once more. Lucas looked up at the ceiling and grinned, feeling overjoyed, overwhelmed and slightly afraid. Afraid because he did not want to lose this complete happiness.

He held her possessively, vowing to always keep his family safe. No matter at what cost.


	11. Chapter Eleven

Lucas called his family to their apartment the following day, anxious to get everything out in the open. His mother was the first to arrive, having been there a few times while Brooke was working. Then his brother and sister-in-law with their son Jamie. Finally his father came, his blackberry firmly attached to his hand.

"It's a good thing that you called me over because I got some great news son! For you too Nathan!" Dan said as he finally ended his call.

"Business can wait until tomorrow dad…"

"No it can't because that's the deadline."

Lucas pinched the bridge of his nose and said, "Whatever it is—the answer is no."

"But you don't know what it is yet—how can you just say no?! It's a deal of a lifetime!"

Well aware that Brooke was waiting in the back Lucas said, "Maybe another time…right now I need to introduce you to someone who is very important to me."

"Who is it son?" Karen asked, now very curious about what this family meeting was about.

Brooke came out with a bashful smile and a wave, "Hi Mister and Mrs. Scott…it's good to see you again." she said somewhat awkwardly.

Dan's expression was closed off as he asked, "What's the meaning of this?"

"Mom, Dad…I would like you to meet my fiance."

Nathan's mouth dropped open as did Haley's at the unexpected news. "You're shitting me!" Nathan exclaimed.

"He had better be!" Dan snarled as he stood to his feet with complete indignation. "Do you know how many opportunities that Nathan had to give up simply because he married Haley? Lucas you are the face of the Royals! This is your career!"

"I'm certainly feeling the love in this room…" Nathan muttered, his eyes on his son who was busy trying to look at every adult in the room.

"Sir, with all due respect…Lucas is a very important part of the Royals organization as is Nathan…his career is going to be fine."

"And how do you know this?"

"Aside from the fact that he is the best Point Guard in the league? Or that he is on pace to join Oscar Robertson as one of only two men to average a triple-double for an entire season. But even that factoid seems to sell his greatness short. He isn't just averaging 31.4 points, 10.6 rebounds and 10.3 assists. He's doing so in efficient fashion by improving as a three-point marksman and trotting to the charity stripe more than 10 times per game, where he makes his freebies at an 82.1 percent clip. Throw in his, admittedly inconsistent, work on defense, and he's having one of the best seasons in NBA history. In fact, he's on pace to have the highest score since 1974 in NBA Math's database for total points added, narrowly edging out 1988-89 Michael Jordan for top billing. Lucas may only line up at the point, but he means everything to the Royals. Without him, the team's net rating plummets from 6.4 (No. 5 in the season-long standings) to minus-13.0 (almost twice as bad as any squad's full-season mark)."

Dan was stunned silent as she said in closing, "So, yes his career will be fine."

"Damn Luke what the hell did you do for her to remember your stats?" he turned to his wife and asked, "Do you know my stats by heart like that?"

Haley gave him a smile and whispered in his ear, "Of course I do. And I will quote them to you in private."

Dan had to smile, "I think you missed your calling as a sports agent."

"Aside from the ego stroking…I love her. We've been dating secretly for over a year and we decided that it was time to inform you of our decision to marry." he then paused before adding, "As well the fact that she's having my baby."

"What?!"

"The proposal came before the baby by the way!" Brooke pointed out.

Dan looked between the couple before asking her, "So you didn't set out to trap him?"

"Dan!" Karen said, knowing that he was way out of line with that particular question.

Brooke gulped, fighting off unexpected tears and said a tearful, "Excuse me…" before running towards their room.

Lucas looked at his father with anger and disappointment as he said, "I knew that you wouldn't be happy about this but for you to say something like that to her—someone who has helped me and my career…that was a really low blow."

"I needed to ask—"

"No, all you needed to do was pretend to be happy for me. But you couldn't do that." he shook his head then said to the rest of his family, "I don't care about what you think of her…she's the woman I love and we're going to be a family. Whether you accept that or not. You know the way out."

He then went into the back to find Brooke sobbing her eyes out.

Lucas laid down beside her and comforted her, "I'm sorry for what Dan said…"

She sniffles as she sat up and admitted, "No…I usually wouldn't let something like that get to me…it must be the pregnancy."

"Knock knock…" Karen said as she had walked into their bedroom. She smiled kindly at her son's fiance and said, "You know that I always knew that something was going on but I could never prove it."

She then sat down on a nearby chair and asked, "How far along are you?"

"I'm six weeks…almost seven now."

"I'm happy for you both." she then looked at Lucas and said, "Your father is too. He's just going to need a little time to get used to the idea."

"Doesn't my happiness count for anything?"

"Of course it does. But you are under a specific contract with the Royals—"

Lucas eyed his mother all the while rubbing Brooke's back unconsciously and said, "I know. Which is why we called you over here. We wanted to be upfront about our plans…which is to get married during the off season."

"By then I will resign and prepare for our child's arrival." Brooke added with a sniffle.

"I'll help you in every way that I can. You can count on that." she said kindly at the couple.

Lucas smiled and got up to hug his mother, "Thank you mom."

"Take care of her, son. Be sure she eats enough, have plenty of exercise…" she said on the way out.

"Believe me I'm already on it."

Brooke sat up after everyone was gone and said to him, "That went well…"

Lucas sat right back down beside her and said, "It went exactly how I hoped it wouldn't."

"Well at least your mother's on board. I think everyone else is just in shock. I mean in their eyes yesterday you were a single carefree basketball player with no responsibilities outside of the team and now all of a sudden you're getting married and we're expecting a baby together." she said as she kissed his broad shoulders, her hands running up and down the roped muscles of his arms.

Lucas closed his eyes as his body started reacting to her touch, "Brooke…you know what that does to me…and honestly I would like to stay pissed off for a while…"

"I know that's why I'm doing it…let's take our minds off of it." she said as she reached his neck, nibbling along the column seductively.

Lucas groaned as her hands rubbed his bare skin, her hands having burrowed beneath his shirt. "Fuck it!"

Brooke giggled as he pinned her beneath his overly excited body and accepted his loving kiss as his mouth closed over hers. Neither thought of the disaster meeting for the rest of the day.

-x-

"Huh?" Lucas said a week later as he studied the sonogram, looking at the hard to decipher photos of their baby. Or rather babies.

"That's exactly what I said when I found out about it." she said as she stood next to him, her eyes on the photos as well.

Lucas finally took his eyes off the photos and looked at her with disbelief, "Whoa. So…you're telling me that you're pregnant with—"

She nodded, "Triplets…yes."

"I think I need to sit down." Lucas said as he flopped down in his head between his knees and tried not to hyperventilate.

Brooke rubbed his shoulders and admitted, "I know that this is a bit much to take in…when they told me I actually fainted." she said with a chuckle.

He shook his head dazedly and automatically said, "No it's great! It's just…wow…"

Inside he was really freaking out. Triplets…three crying, pooping needy infants that would depend upon them for every single thing.

"I know…I'm freaking out too. They told me that even with one child that I would have to have a C-section due to the damage from the surgery so long ago." she said as she sank down beside him. "I asked myself for the hundredth time while getting examined if I was really sure that I wanted to go through with this…and then I saw them…and in my head there was no more doubt. Lucas we can do this together."

Lucas thought about the three babies and said with certainty, "We're definitely going to need help. So as soon as you're ready for one…we can hire a nanny. So you don't run yourself ragged."

Brooke gave him an arch look then said, "Okay…just as long as we—you and me—are raising them. I refuse to be the kind of mother that my mother was to me."

"Duly noted." he said with a smile as he placed his hand on her growing baby bump. "I'm confident that you will be an amazing mother."

Brooke smiled genuinely and placed her hand over his, a warm loving feeling taking over her heart. She kissed his lips softly until it led to a deeper meaningful kiss that neither wanted to end. Brooke couldn't remember a time that she had ever been this happy.

"Knock, knock!" Rachel said as she walked through the apartment. "I have a surprise sis!"

Rolling her eyes Brooke grabbed his hand and walked out of their bedroom only to find Rachel and…her parents?

"What are you doing here?" Brooke asked, completely taken off guard.

"They just came back to the States from Tunisia right mom?" Rachel asked with a sunny smile.

Victoria looked at Brooke critically and said, "I can't believe this is the way you choose to live…the place is basically rundown!"

"Lucas meet my mother! The woman who isn't satisfied with ANYTHING!" Brooke shouted, having gone from 0 to 60 in the manner of seconds. "Mother, meet my fiance Lucas! Who unlike you knows how to care about me!"

Lucas felt like he was in a hostile situation and carefully waved at the stunning woman that is Brooke and Rachel's mother. "Hi how're you doing?"

Victoria gave him a snooty look and said, "Very well despite the fact that you have my daughter living in filth!"

"Mom, cool it down some. You're stressing Brooke out."

Brooke glared at her older sister and said, "And you! You are nothing but a traitor! How could you bring her here?!"

"They were worried about you and wanted to see you—" she then glared at their mother and said, "At least that's what she told me!"

"Well mother you've seen me. Now get out!"

Richard stepped in this time and hugged his little girl while saying, "We really have missed you Cupcake. And we love you."

Brooke stepped away from him then glared, "Is that why you tried to sell me off to the highest bidder? Look, I left to have control of my own life! I'm happy living in a 'rundown' apartment! I'm happier with my work. And I am ecstatically happy with my fiance who you've been nothing but rude to since you stepped in our place!"

Brooke started wincing as a tension headache overwhelmed her and she said, "I don't have time for this. I'm pregnant with triplets and this is getting to be—"

"You're what?!" Victoria exclaimed, truly caught off guard for the first time in her life.

"Triplets?!" Richard exclaimed, unable to believe what he had heard.

"I found out earlier this morning. So from now on—for my and our babies sake—I would appreciate it if you would stay the hell out of my life!" she then went to the back room and slammed the door closed and locked it.

Rachel had no idea that their mother would act the way she had and to know that her sister was expecting not one, not even two but three babies? "Lucas…I didn't mean to cause trouble."

"You couldn't have known that this would happen." then he turned his attention to her mother and said the words that the woman clearly needed to hear, "Brooke's doing just fine without you. Deal with it! I'm sure that you can see yourselves out."

-x-

The next day Brooke took a deep breath then entered Larry Sawyer's office, resignation letter in hand. He looked up and smiled brightly, "Just the woman I wanted to see! You've come to renew your contract right?"

"Actually, no…I've come to resign." She said as she laid the letter out in front of him.

Larry put on his glasses and read the letter intently then looked at her, his expression unreadable. "Absolutely not. You're our best physiotherapist here!"

"I'm sorry even though I want to stay—I can't. I broke the rules. I fell in love with a player—"

Larry shook his head, "Brooke I'm willing to negotiate…tell me what you want so that we can keep you on."

"What?"

Larry leaned forward and said, "Tell me what you want and I will make it happen."

After an hour of negotiations Brooke was beaming with happiness. She was practically skipping down the halls when she spotted her gorgeous fiance. Lucas was just about to get on the court when Brooke ran to him and kissed him for all to see. Lucas held her tightly and kissed her back, lost in her luscious taste.

"Damn babe that was some greeting!" Lucas said humorously but then turned somber as he asked, "So you did it? Did you resigned?"

Brooke grinned, her smile practically lighting the whole arena. "I didn't have to! Larry decided to keep me on despite us being together! We can be out in the open with nothing hindering us now!"

Lucas lifted her up and was about to swing her around but remembered the last time he tried and just settled for a passionate hug. "That's fantastic!"

Brooke tugged on his practice jersey and said, "I negotiated for you too…so you're welcome."

Lucas laughed then kissed her lips one more time, "Thank you babe…speaking of babes…how're my babies doing?" he asked her as he placed a hand on her rounding stomach.

"Good. Growing."

"So when the hell were y'all gonna tell us that y'all were together?" Skills asked with a playful attitude as he and Jake walked up.

Brooke released Lucas and replied, "Hmm good question…probably the beginning of Neverary!"

Skills nodded as he said, "That's cold B. Davis. Real cold."

"You look amazing Brooke, did you do something to your hair, different skin care?" Jake asked, truly curious as to why she looked so different, radiant even.

"Yeah it's called Pregnancy!"

"You're pregnant?! By who?" Julian asked as he walked up to them. His eyes zeroing in on her baby bump.

"None of your—"

Lucas smirked at Julian then kissed her passionately in front of him as he had wanted to do ever since the prick started coaching the team. He parted from her with a smile. Enjoying the look of absolute jealousy on the other man's face.

"Whew…I felt the heat from here boy!" Skills cheered while watching Brooke smile and walked off to the bleachers.

Julian clenched his jaw and blew his whistle hard then shouted, "I want fifty suicides NOW! As for you Lucas Scott…you do a hundred! Get to work ladies!"

"You're just mad because she's never coming back to you. Ever." Lucas said in Julian's ear before getting into position for his suicides. His confidence at all time high.

Julian looked at Brooke talking with Nathan and Jake Jagielski's wives, showing off her engagement ring while laughing exuberantly and said, "We'll see about that."

-x-

It was the Royals Annual celebration and everyone who worked or played for the organization was in attendance, all were dressed to the nines in their formal wear. Brooke wore a beautiful red sequined sleeveless floor length evening dress with empire waist, while Lucas looked devilishly handsome in his all black suit. Lucas took her hand in his and led her into a dance. Brooke smiled dreamily as he danced with her, whirling her around, dipping her then brought her back against him tightly, all the while looking into her eyes with adoration. She inhaled his woodsy scent and sighed blissfully as they danced slowly to the sensual jazz song. Lucas felt so good against her; it felt so right and perfect whenever they were together—even when they argued.

"Cheers to you Lucas; for being the very best man you could be and exceeding all expectations!" she said quietly, once at the dinner table.

"I have plans for you tonight…" He said softly against her ear.

"Really what kind—" she began to ask, but his fingertip on her lips halted the words.

"Ah, ah, ah… Later… much, much later…" He said mysteriously, heat in his stunning blue eyes.

She laughed quietly and nodded. "Later it is then. Now, if you'll excuse me… I have to go to the ladies-room… I'll be right back."

"Don't get lost…this house is freaking huge," he teased and let her hand go. She left the room and went into the hallway. After minutes of looking and searching for the bathroom she unfortunately did get lost. This was frustrating her to no end and she huffed, trying to hold it together when Julian found her wandering the halls and dragged her into his study.

"What the f—"

He asked softly, looking into her ice blue eyes. "What are you doing here?"

"For one—this is an annual celebration for the team!" She then added sourly.

"No, I think I know the reason. You miss me don't you? You do!"

She cussed him out royally; every bit of righteous indignation fueling her barbed words, once she was done she replied calmly, "I came here to support Lucas and the team I didn't come here to argue with you." She said while trying to make her escape.

"Fine, then don't argue with me. Make-up with me instead—" he said bringing her back into the room with him.

"Are you out of your fucking mind?! And would you stop following me!" she shouted at him. "And stop looking at me! I can't take it anymore! I wish you would really leave me the hell alone!"

"I can't. Do you think I want to look at you? Do you honestly think I want to see you and Lucas together? I want to look elsewhere—at my date for starters—but for some stupid reason I can't. I don't get madly jealous when I see Nadia flirting with some guy at the bar in there… I don't get mad when I see her with someone else. I don't get fucking upset when I see someone touching her! But I do for you!" he said passionately, he then drug her to him and kissed her just as passionately. Brooke instantly slapped his face but he continued to try to make her understand, "Letting you go was the biggest mistake of my life…and I regret it every single day. The last thing I want is for you to be hurt again but I can't take seeing you with him. I just can't. I want you so much Brooke and… it's not fair."

"What was fair about what you did to me? Manipulating me? Making me question my myself and what I needed to do with my life? Leaving me so weak and depended on you that I didn't know how I could survive without you? Tell me was that fair?" she asked with venom. "I love him ok—not you. There's nothing you or anyone can do to change that. It's over Julian…you can't hurt me… you can't bring me down anymore."

"But I need you—"

She let out a growl of frustration, "I can't go through this all again with you Julian! I can't. It's over Julian. Face it and move on."

"I can't accept that… we loved each other."

"And that love faded and died—a slow painful death, but it did die Julian." She said wearily, looking at him with sad eyes. "Look… you have to accept that I have and always will choose Lucas…"

"But it's the wrong choice Brooke…" He said coming close to her, his hands rubbing up and down her arms in a motion that she had once loved.

"That's your opinion…" she said as she stepped out of his arms, a slight smile on her face. "Julian I really do wish you well but I have to move on and I'm actually doing that with Lucas. If you really did love me… let me be happy instead of making me absolutely miserable."

He drew in a shaky breath and looked at her with red-rimmed eyes, a shaky smile on his lips, fighting the tears. At that moment she knew that he had finally accepted that she didn't want him back. "I should've known that once you've decided on a course you'd carry through with it. You're never were a chicken and you never did back down from a challenge."

She nodded, "You're right, I never did."

"I love you Brooke… I always will…" He then turned and left her standing there without another word.

She sighed and walked out of the room and found Lucas roaming the halls, obviously looking for her. "Lucas!"

"I was wondering where you disappeared to!" he said with a smile. "What were you doing in there?"

"Uh, I got lost. I thought that was the bathroom and I discovered that it wasn't—"

His eyes narrowed a little, "You're rambling… was Julian in there with you?"

"No! Heavens no!" she denied fiercely. "Why?"

"Because he disappeared shortly after you did."

She shrugged and said, "I didn't see him. So are you ready to go home? I can't wait until you show me that, er, surprise."

"Not until you tell me the truth… was Julian with you?"

She looked down at her feet and nodded, "Yes, he was… but I set him straight. He will never bother me again."

"Oh you're damn right he won't! 'Cause I'll kill him!"


	12. Chapter Twelve

"What were you doing in there?"

"Uh, I got lost. I thought that was the bathroom and I discovered that it wasn't—"

His eyes narrowed a little, "You're rambling… was Julian in there with you?"

"No! Heavens no!" she denied fiercely. "Why?"

"Because he disappeared shortly after you did."

She shrugged and said, "I didn't see him. So are you ready to go home? I can't wait until you show me that, er, surprise."

"Not until you tell me the truth… was Julian with you?"

She looked down at her feet and nodded, "Yes, he was… but I set him straight. He will never bother me again."

"Oh you're damn right he won't! 'Cause I'll kill him!" He said savagely he then turned from her and was about to go confront him but Brooke managed to halt him. "Brooke let me go!"

"No! I'm not going to let you go in there Lucas!"

He was red with anger and frustration but he remained where he was, in the hall with his fiance. "Unbelievable! Why are you protecting him?!"

"I'm not! I'm protecting you! I'm protecting us! I'm protecting our family!" she said heatedly, unable to believe that he would even say that. "That's the reason why I lied so that you DON'T go in there and risk your freedom, your career—everything that you worked hard for!"

"I don't give a damn about my career—"

"That's not true and you know it! You love your career! It's a part of you!"

"That was before you came into my life Brooke! Basketball WAS my life! Basketball WAS everything that mattered. But NOW you and our kids are everything to me! And I will be damned if that asshole gets away with stalking you!"

Brooke's anger faded as fast as it began, "Luke…I'm asking for you to let it go so that you won't get into any trouble."

"I told you that I don't care about my career—"

"Fine, then care about us—your family…" she said as she forced his hand to her womb. "Think of them. I would very much like for you to be there when they're born instead of rotting in jail for assault!"

Lucas was able to calm down a little but was still angry that Julian had dared disrespect their relationship. But then his anger was back at full force. Only aimed toward her.

"What happened in there Brooke. Tell me right now!"

"It doesn't matter Lucas! What matters is us. You and I and our future together."

"There won't be any future if you don't tell me what I need to know."

Brooke's eyes were shining with unshed tears as she asked, "What do you think happened in there?"

His expression hardened as he answered, "I don't know—why don't you tell me."

"You actually believe that I would—" Brooke could tell by the look in his eyes that he actually thought something really happened between them in there. "Wow!"

Brooke shook her head with resignation and handed him the engagement ring and walked away from him. She wiped her bleary eyes as she sped walked away, her emotions running amuck. But the prominent emotion was anger. Second to that was hurt. She barely heard Lucas calling after her. She just kept walking.

Skills who spotted his future sister-in-law speed walking toward the exit, ran after her. "Brooke are you okay?"

"Yeah…I'm fine! Go back inside!" she sniffles as she took out her phone to call a cab. Only she was so upset that she nearly dropped the phone which made her cry even more.

"What are you doing girl?"

"I'm getting out of here! Lucas has the keys to the car since we came here together…"

"But why are you leaving now—"

Brooke sniffles, "We had a fight…is my sister inside?"

"Yeah but she's a little preoccupied in the ladies room…"

She wiped the tears from her eyes and asked, "Can you take me to Rachel's? I don't want to go home tonight."

"Uh, yeah sure…let's go."

Skills escorted her to his pure white Phantom Rolls Royce and opened the car door for her and made sure that she was alright before heading to his side of the car.

"Brooke?! Brooke!" Lucas yelled, just in time to see her enter Skills car. "BROOKE!"

He started running towards the car but they pulled off before he could even get close. Lucas panted as he watched helplessly as the car disappeared into the night.

-x-

Skills had let her into Rachel's easily since he had her spare key and told Brooke to relax and that he would be back with Rachel. That had been an hour ago. Not that she was complaining. In fact she was happily munching on Rachel's favorite Ben & Jerry's ice cream while watching Sons of Anarchy on Netflix. There's something about watching the lusciously hot Jax Teller while eating the caramel chocolate cheesecake ice cream. A treat for the eyes and taste buds. Yum.

Brooke heard the door opened and shut. Not bothering to turn around instead she yelled, "Finally you get here! By the way you're going to have to go out and buy some new Ben & Jerry's because I literally murdered the whole pint."

"Expressive."

She whirled around to see Lucas standing behind her with a grim expression on his face. "What are you doing here?!"

"Skills and Rachel let me know where you were…" Brooke was about to open her mouth to say something but Lucas hurried to say, "Believe me it was hard getting that information out of your sister and Skills but I explained to them what was going on and although your sister thinks that I'm a fuck up she still likes me better than Julian and gave me the spare key to get in. She even said that I would be a bigger fool than I already am if I don't beg your forgiveness…and to not let the narcissistic asshole win."

She wrapped her arms around herself and turned away from him, "Whatever…I'm missing my show."

Lucas grabbed the remote and shut off the TV. "Now can we please talk?"

"What's there to talk about Lucas?! The fact that you think that I would allow Julian to do anything to me without screaming my head off or macing his eyes to death?! Or the fact that you threatened to end our engagement so quickly when all I was doing was thinking of YOU?!"

"I'm so sorry… I was an idiot."

"Yeah you were…"

He cupped her cheek as she looked up at him, her eyes still watery, "Could you ever forgive me?"

Brooke decided she would forgive him but she wasn't going to make it easy—at least not yet. "I don't know Lucas… I don't know if I can just forgive you for trying to toss me aside—"

"Please…I'll do whatever it takes… please just forgive me…I'm miserable without you! And it's only been an hour!"

"You know what—I'll think it over."

He looked crushed but he nodded and began to walk towards the door. She took in a deep breath and added, "I've thought about it and I've decided that you'd better get over here and kiss me."

Lucas smiled and ran over to her and kissed her so passionately it was almost lewd. "Does this mean you forgive me?" he asked breathlessly, clutching her closely.

"What do you think?" she asked grinning up at his beaming face. "If you need more confirmation then here it is: Lucas I'm going to give you another shot."

"Thank you. I love you." he said, kissing her repeatedly.

"Yeah… I think you're worth it. So don't mess it up again." she caressed his face lovingly then added, "In exchange I promise you that I'll never see Julian alone again—not unless you're there too."

"That's all I ask." he said as he kissed her forehead.

Brooke smiled, "Let's go home…"

"Wait, not before I put this back where it belongs…" he said as he pulled out her engagement ring and slipped it back onto her finger. A brilliant smile took over his face, "There… that's much better. And for the record…this will NEVER leave your finger again."

Brooke's elegant brow hiked, "Don't do anything stupid and we'll see."

He chuckled, "Duly noted. Let's go home."

-x-

Brooke watched as Lucas runs up to the three-point line as if to receive the pass, but performs the perfect backdoor cut behind the defense and receives the pass from Nathan for the easy dunk.

She cheered with joy as she watched Lucas pass the ball to Skills for him to make the shot.

"The bounce pass between the defenders from the point guard to the streaking Taylor leads to an easy layup. Giving the Royals the lead!" Marvin McFadden says with excitement having just watched that brilliant play.

Rachel grinned as she watched her boyfriend steals the ball from LeBron James, dribbling up court and finishes with a powerful windmill dunk. "Whew did you see that?! 34's a fuckin beast!"

Brooke chuckled then shouted profanities when someone from the Cavaliers pushed Lucas aggressively. "I can't believe that just happened! Oh my God! Ref do your job and call that!"

"Oh shit! What is Jake doing?!" Peyton gasped as the entire team got involved and were now scuffling with the other team.

"There will be multiple flagrant 2 fouls assessed on the court for the fighting between the Royals and Cavaliers. We should be seeing a lot of ejections tonight." Andy Hargrove announced after the fight was disrupted. It was a close game but the Royals ended up winning the game by twelve points.

"What the hell was that out there?!" Julian asked the team heatedly after slamming into the locker room, although his eyes were directed solely on Lucas.

Nathan rolled his tense shoulders and said, "You saw what happened. Chris was excessively aggressive with Lucas…if one of us is in trouble we're all in."

Julian looked at Nathan saying "You all could have lost us the game!"

"What are you talking about? In case you haven't noticed we won the match!"

Julian rolled his eyes, "Yeah by the skin of your teeth!"

"I'd rather lose in defense of my brother and teammate than win a game." Skills chimed in.

The entire team agreed with his assessment and supported them. Julian shook his head and walked out.

"He's an ass." Jake said as he watched their coach leave the locker room.

"Yeah that much is for sure. I never thought I would say this but I miss Whitey." Nathan said with a chuckle.

Lucas sat up and sighed, "We all do."

"Has anyone gone to see him since the stroke?" Nathan asked, knowing that he and Lucas had within the same day of hearing the news.

"Yeah once. But I hadn't had the time since with the infomercials I've been doing. Hey we should visit him together as a team, let him know he's missed." Tim said as they all exited the locker room.

Lucas nodded in approval, "Not a bad idea…Tim. We should definitely do that. Providing everyone's schedules…"

"Man Whitey is like a second father to me…I will make the time to see him!" Skills said as they exited the arena. Everyone seconded that. "So we gonna do this for real? I mean he's been there for all of us."

Everyone agreed on a date, time and place to meet then headed in various directions towards their cars. Lucas headed home, glad that the night was over. It didn't take him long to get to his place and what he found once he entered their apartment put a huge smile on his face.

There she was. Wearing a revealing pink silk and lace negligee that came close to the tops of her thighs. Candles were lit everywhere and she held a single rose as soft smooth jazz was playing in the background. "What's all this?"

"Hello…welcome to Brooke's sensual massage parlor…how may I help you?" she said with a sexy half grin.

After undressing him Brooke led him to their bedroom where she massaged his aching muscles with oil slicked hands, tending him expertly but with a loving touch. "Did you injure anything in the scruffle?"

"No I'm good." he groaned as she kneaded his muscles. "God that feels amazing!"

"Good—it's suppose to." she whispered against his ear, her breasts pressed against his back. She then chuckled huskily and continues with her ministrations.

Lucas was thoroughly distracted at the feel of her soft thighs encasing his lower back and groaned at both the sensation of her hands as well as the fact that he could feel the heat of her center on the base of his spine. It was a fine torture but a torture nonetheless. His body was reacting to her hands, her scent, the feel of her against him…

"Alright turn over."

Lucas obeyed but not in the way she expected. He pulled her down and captured her mouth in a heated passionate kiss that was saturated in sensuality. His hands were the ones wondering now as she sucked on his tongue sensually, the heat between them building slowly.

Lucas parted from her only to remove her negligee, her luscious form bare. Brooke took his mouth again in a hungry kiss, their tongues sliding over the other while she clutched him closer to her, their heated skin pressing against each other.

He sat up and kissed her ears, licking and suckling the soft sensitive appendages, making her tremble with desire. Lucas hands caressed her shoulders, arms and down her back to her hips while kissing along her neck, her chest to the tips of her breasts, suckling them gently. Brooke hissed with the intense pleasure from the sensitivity of them due to her pregnancy.

Lucas took a moment to look at her and she at him, both lost in the erotic expression on their faces. He brushed her hair back then buried his fingers in the silk auburn tresses as he kissed her, unable to stop. Brooke groaned and gasped, now so excited that she grinded against him, inciting his firm erection further while stimulating her aching clitoris.

"Lucas…I need you inside me…please…" she whimpered merrily, having never gotten this worked up so quickly.

Lucas hooded eyes were on her and decided to delay her request. Instead he simultaneously lay back and lifted her up over his face. Brooke held onto the baseboard desperately as she cried out in surprise as he devoured her hungrily, licking and kissing the outer lips, gradually working his way to the juicy center. He quickly thrust his tongue inside her, licking up everything dripping out of her while thrusting his tongue in and out gently.

Brooke's eyes were squeezed tightly shut as he lovingly consumed her, sizzling pleasure racing through her as he suckled on her hardened clit, rolling it between his lips. That is before he started drawing interesting designs with his tongue while his fingers sank into her. She screamed her melting pleasure as she came helplessly, the ecstasy blinding and incoherencable.

Lucas needed her so badly it hurt. Literally. He was painfully hard. Her cries and cumming on his face had made his already raging desire grow. He managed to pull her underneath him, his slick mouth slanting over hers, allowing her to taste her lusciousness on his lips, all the while sinking into her slowly until he bottomed out.

Brooke moaned brokenly, the pleasure of her last orgasm still coursing through her. She kissed him back hungrily, their bodies moving in perfect sync. Brooke clutched his back desperately as the pace slowly picked up. With every thrust he rubbed their hips together, designed to stimulate her pleasure zones. He eventually reached between them and rubbed her clit with the pad of his thumb relentlessly.

"Lucas…oh god…Lucas!" she cried, her hips now snapping to his desperately.

Lucas grinned down at her and thrust harder, picking up the pace yet again. She clutched him closer at the change of pace while he groaned deeply as he pumped in and out of her harder and faster until he heard her delirious cries.

She raked her nails down his oil and sweat slicked back. She met each of his thrusts with her own, driven by her pleasure. She bit her lip as she began thrashing under him, feeling another climax building.

"Brooke… Jesus…Brooke!" he groaned with pained ecstasy, feeling her pussy tightening around him as she gripped his cock within her warm drenched walls, knowing that she was close. He was too. Desperately.

Brooke cried out his name like a desperate prayer, her slick body stiffening and trembling from the overwhelming explosion ad her walls gripped him powerfully rendering him speechless as his own soul ripping orgasm overtook him, pouring everything he had into her clutching depths.

They stayed like that for awhile, both unable to move nor speak.

"That wasn't supposed to happen." Brooke said suddenly, her already raspy voice rough from their shared passion.

Lucas looked at his fiance and laughed, "What was supposed to happen then?"

"A relaxing massage, dinner and a long soak in the bathtub…then make-love."

"Well the night is still somewhat young…we can do everything just as you planned it."

Brooke kissed him then murmured, "Too tired…maybe tomorrow…"

It didn't take long for her to prove her words true. Lucas chuckled then got out of bed and blew out every candle and went back to bed, tucking her against him before he drifted off as well but not before saying, "I love you…"


	13. Chapter Thirteen

The Royals team decided to visit their old coach in the hospital just before the championship. They didn't feel right playing this huge event without seeing their mentor and friend even if he had been a grumpy touch old man. They loved him and he loved them back.

"Excuse me ma'am which room is Brian Durham in?" Lucas asked the receptionist.

"One moment." Tiffany L said as she typed up his name in the computer. "Room 209. Second floor."

Tim smirked at the young redhead and said, "Thank you so much. Hey can I—"

Nathan grabbed his ear and dragged him off saying, "Not the reason we're here Tim!"

"Come on don't be a cock block man!" He whined as they all made their way to the elevators.

A short elevator ride later they were walking down the hall and searching for room 209 when a nurse stopped them. "It's against protocol to have this many people visit—"

Tim pulled out a crisp two hundred dollars and said, "Can this make you turn the other way for once?"

"Keep it short." The man said after taking the money slyly then turned and walked the direction he came.

"Hey old man. How's retirement going?" Nathan said as the team and Brooke entered their old coach's room.

Whitey looked at Nathan with a grumpy expression and asked, "Who the hell said that I retired? I'm resting—that's all. There's a difference. When I get back y'all going to work harder than before because every single day I've been in here I thought about taking out all of my frustration of being confined in this bed out on your sorry hides."

Lucas smiled and admitted, "We missed you coach."

"Aw don't get sentimental on me. I hate that crap." The old man grumbled.

"Believe me it ain't sentiment coach. This new guy Baker…he a trip." Fergie said with a shake of his head.

"Julian…I heard of him. Wet behind the ears so-called know it all. He's the son of my old rival Paul Norris. That's who I thought that Sawyer was going to get instead of that pinhead son of his. That boy always was more trouble than he was worth."

"Don't I know it."

Whitey smiled kindly at Brooke who was now showing off her baby bump. "Do my eyes deceive me? Is that Brooke Davis with what looks to be a nice sized baby bump?"

Her deep dimples were on full display as she smiled genuinely at her friend and colleague. "No your eyes are working just fine. I'm really pregnant."

Whiteys thick dark brows lifted in surprise and asked, "And may I ask who's the father?"

"That would be Luke coach." Jake supplied with a smirk.

His head snapped back with shock then he said, "Go on a forced vacation and you miss everything. When did that happen?"

Brooke blushed, "We've been together for a bit longer than a year now."

"He treat you right?" he asked, well aware of Lucas so-called reputation.

Brooke grinned and held Lucas hand in hers while admitting, "He's been incredible. He won't give me a moments peace since I told him about the babies." she said, then winced remembering that she hadn't told anyone on the team as to how many they were having.

Whitey as well as the whole teams eyebrows shot up at that, "Babies? How many are there?" Whitey asked.

Lucas wrapped his arms around his future wife and smiled, "We're having triplets."

Brooke shot him a look, firmly in the grip of a mood swing snapped, "Correction I'M having triplets. YOU still have your perfect body while mine looks like an Alien implanted eggs in me."

"Lucas is an alien he just forgot to tell you." Nathan joked. "Maybe that's why you're having more than one."

Lucas brows furrowed as he asked, "If I am then what does that make you?"

The guys laughed as did Coach Durham. "So coach when are you coming back?" Skills asked as he found a seat near the window.

"As soon as my doctor gives me a clean bill of health. But for now you need to put up with the spoiled little rich kid until then." he answered with a small chuckle but then turned serious, "And for godsakes don't none of you get kicked off the team…you're the best team I ever put together. But don't let that go to your heads."

They all smiled at the old man and respectfully said, "Yes sir."

"So how are you guys doing without me? What's the new average?"

The guys answered his questions and instantly felt better knowing that he still had his sharp mind.

-x-

A month later Brooke and Lucas stared at the monitor as it displayed their children with tremulous smiles on their faces, the sound of the babies heartbeats echoing throughout the room. Brooke's heart had never felt as full as it did now, with Lucas holding her hand in his, his expression full of wonder just as she was sure hers was.

"As you can see you have the twins right here, and the other here." Dr. Jackson said as she pointed out the positions of their babies.

They looked at 3D images and had to fight tears just to study their developing features.

"Oh my goodness. Baby A has your nose Luke! And Baby B has my lips…Baby C looks like your mom a little bit." she gushed, finally giving into her tears.

Lucas peered closer and grinned, "Yeah he or she does. Mom's gonna be ecstatic about that."

"Do you want to know the sexes?"

They looked at each other and Lucas said, "I do."

"I don't." she said at the same time as he had.

"What?" they asked in unison.

Brooke looked at him, "You wanna know?"

Hid brows furrowed with confusion, "You don't?"

"I feel we should be surprised—"

Lucas looked at her with shock and said, "Triplets was surprise enough—"

"You could always do a reveal at the baby shower. I could tell the father the sexes and he could surprise everyone on the day of." Dr. Jackson suggested kindly, hoping to defuse the could-be argument before it started.

Brooke looked at Lucas then back at Dr. Jackson and smiled brightly and said, "I would LOVE that."

"It's what my husband did for our baby shower. We had a little girl. Her name's Janey."

Brooke smiled and asked, "How old is she now?"

"She's four growing on forty. She's so smart it amazes me sometimes." she then looked down at the clipboard and said, "Okay… Your blood pressure is a little elevated so go easy on greasy foods and avoid stress as much as possible. I would suggest bed rest to be on the safe side."

"For how long?" Brooke asked, a little worry in her voice.

"Until July 30th. The day of you're scheduled for your C-section." she then smiled and said, "Okay I will see you next week. Have a good day."

Once home Lucas had carried her throughout their new place, it was a six bedroom home with five and a half baths and a really nice backyard. Lucas had secretly hunted for a new place ever since Brooke told him of her pregnancy and wanted to surprise her with it. He would ask her details of what her dream home would look like and she had told him without much thought as to what he was up to. When he finally was able to close on the house that came close to her vision she was five months along and was already waddling.

Brooke had squealed with joy and had kissed him over and over…

"I'm not invalid Luke! I could've walked all the way here by my lonesome."

Her voice brought him back to the here and now. He laid her gently on the bed and said, "You heard what the doctor said. Bed rest for the remainder of your pregnancy."

She frowned, "But I'm going to go stir-crazy!"

Lucas kissed her pouting lips and replied, "It's what's best."

"I swear I wish men could have babies then you would see how I feel. I'm fat—"

"Pregnant with triplets—"

"Irritated all the time because I'm always hot! I can't see my feet due to being fat—"

Lucas climbed into the bed with her and corrected, "Pregnant."

"And I have to pee what feels like every thirty seconds! And I can't laugh too hard because I'm afraid I might have an accident or something! And to top it all off I can never figure out what I want to eat! One minute I want something healthy and the next second I want something really fattening and greasy—Ooh I could really go for a cheesy beef burrito right now—ugh see what I mean?!" she complained miserably as she curled into her favorite pillow, which was a whole body pillow that was designed to ease a pregnant woman's discomfort with her increasingly growing body. She sighed as she got comfy with it, her leg tossed over it as her head laid on it.

"Brooke…I know it's been difficult—"

She then growled, annoyed beyond belief as one of the babies decided to play kickball with her bladder, again. "I just got comfortable! I can not wait until I drop this load and can go back to being able to hold my pee!"

-x-

"You wanted to see me Larry?"Julian asked as soon as he entered the owners office. He had been in his own office going over plays for the next game when his personal assistant let him know that the owner requested to see him.

Larry tapped his pen on his oakwood desk then nodded, "Yeah I did actually. I wanted to let you know that after this seasons up so is your employment here with the Royals."

"What?"

"I've gotten complaints from both the members on the team and staff members about harassment."

"I wasn't harassing anyone!"

Larry picked up the report and said, "Brooke Davis and Erica Marsh would beg to differ. I witnessed first hand your interaction with Brooke. That's strike one. I've observed the unfair treatment of Lucas Scott—our star player—that's strike two. Now Erica has come forward and said that you've made inappropriate advances towards her—"

Julian's eyes bulged as he exclaimed, "That is a lie! I have never—"

Larry had a feeling that he would pull the innocent card and showed the surveillance of Julian cornering Erica and caressing her hip as he talked to her. "Video footage doesn't lie Julian. The only reason I'm allowing you to stay until the season ends is only because there's no time to find another coach. But make no mistake if I should so much as hear another word about harassment of any kind—you will be turned into the authorities. Now get out of my office."

Julian was incensed but he stood to his feet and walked out without another word.

-x-

Lucas sighed with contentment as he spooned her, his hand settled over her large belly, the babies moved a lot whenever he placed his hand on her, as if they could sense their daddy's presence. And he enjoyed it thoroughly as well considering that he felt them moving. It always amazed him when he felt one of the babies or two he wasn't exactly sure.

Brooke however wasn't in the mood for that and said, "If you're not planning to move them down—get your hands off me."

"What?"

Brooke took his hand and put it beneath her nightgown and into her panties, "Now do you get it?!"

She groaned with pleasure when his lips clasped upon hers in passion. She kissed back with equal hunger and her body flaming at the contact of his lips on hers, his tongue inside her mouth, taking it savagely.

It's been weeks since they made love and both parties were more than ready to. But Lucas wasn't positive that this was what they should be doing. "Are you sure that we should?"

"I'm horny. This is the longest I've gone without since you and I have been together and honestly I miss this. I miss us. Please. Pretty please!" she begged as she felt his fingers toy with her aching clit.

Lucas removed his hand reluctantly, "No. Before we even think of having sex we should see if it's okay with the Doctor first. I mean you are on bed rest…"

"Yeah as a precaution—I'm sure it's fine!" she then rolled her eyes as he sat up and took out his phone and dialed her OB-GYN's number. "Oh my God. Do not call Dr—" Brooke face palmed and blushed with embarrassment.

"Hello? Dr. Jackson it's Lucas Scott…I have a question. Would it be okay to have sex while she's on bed rest? Really? It's okay? Just take it easy? Okay…thanks doc." he then hung up and sighed, "I just had to make sure. I don't want anything to happen to you or the babies."

"That was mortifying but necessary. Can you make love to me now?"

Lucas grinned as he removed her panties then laid down in the spooning position once more, "I'll take it easy on you."

She bit her lip and a throaty moan escaped she felt his fingers making maddening circles on her clitoris, his lips suckling on her pulse point. She gasped as he thrust a finger inside her slick entrance, setting a languorous yet pleasurable rhythm. His teeth scraping her ear, whispering, "I missed this…"

"So have I…" she whimpered, shuddering as his fingers created titillating sensations along her super sensitized flesh.

"I don't remember you ever being this soaked…" he groaned, his cock hardening more at just the feel of her.

"I don't remember it ever feeling this good! Ooh…" she moaned, her hips swiveling along with his torturously slow caresses. "Lucas…more…"

"No, we're going to do this nice and easy Pretty Girl…" he then entered another finger to join the first, never increasing the speed but had increased the pressure of his thumb on her clit.

Brooke cried out quietly as the dam of her ecstasy broke, the sensations both consuming and spectacular as her body trembled with spasms. Lucas had pulled down his boxers and lifted her leg up and slid his eager cock inside her. He let out a shuddering breath and began a slow pace, savoring her weeping pussy. He remained inside her, gently thrusting against the front wall of her passage, providing constant stimulation.

Both were awash in bliss, feeding off each other's pleasure without meaning to. He reached around her again and toyed with her sensitive clitoris once more, causing her walls to grip him ever tighter, her body trying to keep him right there.

"Fuck…" he groaned, still thrusting, his fingers still circling the bud.

"Oh my God…it's so good…" she gasped, the sensations intoxicating and fresh. Never had she felt anything as potent as what they were doing now. Brooke moaned while he groaned as the powerful sensations only grew. Before either knew they climaxed together in a soul-shattering combustion. They laid there, sweaty, silent and trembling while still connected, purely amazed by the intensity of their lovemaking.

He cuddled her closer and kissed her sweaty neck. "I adore you Brooke Davis."

She grinned and sighed, "Mm I adore you right back Lucas Scott. And I can't wait to marry you."

His arms hugged her ever closer and he said in a gravelly voice, "Speaking of that…where are you on the wedding stuff?"

"Done…Lucas I've planned my perfect wedding ever since I was a little girl. I ordered everything for May 12th. Although I had to update a few things."

"Like what?"

She started toying with his thick fingers and answered, "The cake…back then I wanted a German chocolate cake because I was crazy about it and it was super sweet but now I adore a tasty angel cake. Instead of doves I updated to fireworks because who wants to dodge bird poop on their wedding day right?"

Amused Lucas said, "Good point. What else?"

Brooke sighed and admitted, "Sadly the dress. I always had an eye for a cute mermaid style dress but since you knocked me up with triplets…I had to go for something much roomier and less form fitting. But that's all you are getting out of me since you can't see nor imagine me in it until the day we say I do."

"That can't come soon enough. I'm dying to make you Mrs. Lucas Scott."

"And I'm dying to make you Mr. Brooke Davis."

Lucas then began tickling her and watched as one of the babies made their presence known by pressing against her belly in a smooth motion. "I will never get used to seeing that. It's so cool." he said in an awed tone, instantly pressing his hand there, wanting to feel his child.

Brooke smiled fondly, "I know…I play with them all the time. Whenever they move I would track them with my fingers and they would follow back." she then sighed, "I'm scared Luke…what if something goes wrong with the surgery and—"

"I am too. Believe me. But we can't think like that."

"But we should be prepared for the worst. Should something happen to me…I want you to save the babies."

Lucas slipped out of her and turned her around to face him, wanting to look into her eyes. "No don't talk like that. Everything will be alright."

"Still we should—"

He then kissed her with a desperation that he had never felt before, "I can't lose you. Not now. Not ever. I love you too much."

"I know you do babe. But I'm asking you to put their lives above mine. I lived my life to the fullest since I've been with you. They deserve a chance—"

Tears filled his eyes at her speech and he wanted to shake her, "And so do you Brooke!"

Her eyes misted at the sight of him so distraught but she knew that they needed to discuss this. "Life isn't fair sometimes Lucas. Will you promise me that you will save them no matter what?" she asked, her hand wiping away a lone tear that cascaded down his handsome face.

"I—I can't promise that Brooke. Not if it means I lose you in the process." he said, his voice breaking with emotion. "You don't understand just how much I love you…if something happens to you—I won't be okay! I would lose my mind if I lost you!"

She wiped his tears and smiled tremulously, "I feel the same way about you Lucas. I love you so much. But you have to be okay for them. They would need you. I just want to be prepared for anything. That's all."

He held her tightly, then assured her fears as well as his own saying, "Everything is going to be okay Brooke. We just have to think positive."

"We should come up with names…" she said as she grabbed a pen and notebook, wanting to get off the subject now.

"I personally like Lucas Jr—"

Brooke shook her head, "No. Absolutely not. I always told myself if I named my son a Jr then I should be shot."

Lucas chuckled, "Okay…How about Frankie?"

"How about Eugene?"

He looked at her as if she grew another head and said firmly, "Hell no. I veto that motion right away. I won't ever put my son through that horrific name."

"What? I like Eugene—"

Lucas smirked then said, "Just like I love Penelop—"

"Say it and die."

Lucas laughed, "Okay seriously I think Rosalie is adorable for a girl. For a boy…I like Davis…"

She beamed up at him, "Really? After me?"

"Why not?"

Brooke grinned then jotted down both names that he suggested, "Okay Davis is firmly on the table. What about Jude?"

Lucas nodded, "I like Jude…it's an awesome name. What about Logan?"

"Logan is a maybe…okay for a girl…I like Iris."

"That's a pretty nice name…"

She then jotted it down and said, "I love the name Luciana…"

"Luciana?"

Brooke's expression softened as she explained, "Yeah…I figure if our son could be named after me then our daughter should be named after you. To be fair and non-cliche plus it's really pretty."

"Then it's perfect."

-x-

It was a busy month for Brooke and Lucas. Two major events were practically happening back to back of each other. The baby shower and the wedding. Plus the away games were killing them because they had to be apart due to her being placed on bed rest. Rachel and Peyton were making sure everything was perfect for the Brucas wedding (Rachel's affectionate nickname for them) while Haley, Karen and Lucas planned the baby shower.

The baby shower happened first. Everyone had registered both wedding and baby gifts since both events were so close together.

Lucas had hosted the baby shower in their spacious backyard, they had blue, white and pink streamers set up along the gazebo, tents and trees, blue white and pink balloons were on the posts of the gazebo and tents. Blue and pink table clothes, huge BABY blocks…the whole thing screamed BABY SHOWER/REVEAL Party.

"It looks good son." Dan said with a slight smile, having came around once Lucas gave him the silent treatment.

"Thanks…I just hope Brooke likes it." Lucas said as the guests started to arrive.

"I'm sure she will."

"Hey Luke! Where's Brooke?" Peyton asked as she walked up with Jake and Jenny in tow, her own belly now rounded with child.

"She's at Nathan's with Haley getting ready. I couldn't have her peeking out here and ruining the surprise."

Peyton nodded in understanding, "Ah…everything looks great by the way."

"Yeah, dad was just telling me. I just hope it makes her happy. She hasn't been having an easy time of it."

Peyton chuckled sympathetically, "I bet. I'm having trouble with one while Brooke has three squatting in her. It must be really hard. I don't envy her at all."

"Has she been talking about her fears of the upcoming surgery to you guys?"

She nodded, a saddened glimmer entered her green eyes at the thought of the conversation. "A bit. She's mostly scared for you and the kiddos. She told us to be there for you guys should anything go wrong—"

Lucas halted her by holding his hand up, "I know I brought it up but I really don't want to think much less talk about that."

"They're here!" Rachel rushed over to say.

Lucas thanked her then said to their guests, "Alright everybody quiet down. She's coming."

Everyone did as he requested and quieted down and waited for the guest of honor to walk in at any moment. Haley came into the backyard arm in arm with a blindfolded Brooke Davis.

"Are we there yet?!" Brooke whined, "My back and feet really hurts!"

"Who told you to wear heels?" Haley quipped with amusement.

"Come on I just wanted to feel a little bit attractive. Although I'm sure my feet look like bloated—" she broke off when the blindfold was removed and everyone in attendance yelled, "Surprise!"

"Oh my God!" she cried, literally. The sudden emotion overcoming her.

Lucas rushed over and asked, "Are you alright?"

"Yes I'm fine!" she sniffles, wiping her flowing tears. "I hate being this emotional! But I'm just so damn happy! Everything is so beautiful…"

Lucas helped wipe her happy tears and said, "Well you have my beautiful mother and Haley to thank for that."

They played a bunch of games, one where they had to guess how many sheets of toilet paper could get around her baby bump, whoever guesses or is the closest to the actual number of sheets gets a prize. Everyone had a hard time on that one, ever competitive Skills had taken the game seriously and got upset when Rachel won a trip to the spa.

"You cheated!" Skills accused.

"I won fair and square."

Skills saw her smirk then grumbled, "Yeah right. I bet you measured her when she was sleeping."

"I did no such thing. Besides there was no way for me to do that because I had no idea that they were going to include this game."

"Alright…next game…whoever eats the most baby jars wins the next prize."

Nathan won that one, having eaten a whooping ten jars while everyone else had only managed to stomach five or six. He had won another prize.

"Hey gather around everybody…it's time for the big reveal…you guys ready?" Lucas announced with a bright smile.

Everyone cheered as Karen and Haley brought out three large white balloons. Lucas looked at his future wife and urged, "Come on Brooke. Come do this with me."

"Alright, alright. You are so lucky that I brought my comfy shoes." she said as she slipped into her slippers and walked to his side, having removed her heels.

"Okay we're gonna pop each balloon…ready?"

"Yes…"

They popped the first balloon with a pin and it rained blue confetti and she read with a happy squeal, "It's a boy!"

They moved to the next on and it rained blue confetti also, "Another boy! On my gosh! They're having three boys I just know it!" Rachel said with a smirk.

"Wanna bet?" Skills asked, as they watched their friends.

Brooke and Lucas moved to the last balloon and this time it rained down pink confetti and read, "It's a girl!"

Brooke started crying and hugging Lucas, completely happy. "Are you serious? Oh my god! I'm so happy!"

"So am I…I love you…" Lucas then kissed her thoroughly, ignoring the cheers of their family and friends.


	14. Chapter Fourteen

~~The song is called I do by 98 degrees. Great for a wedding song~~

-x-

Brooke wanted to cry at the sight of her in her wedding dress. Everyone that was with her was just glad that she didn't feel like the Great Pumpkin in it. Rachel, Peyton and Haley having been there for hours on end, and had reached beyond their patience levels with the dress shopping, Brooke having been extremely picky with each gown she had tried on—after scrapping the first one. Although most of them had looked ridiculous on her.

Brooke grinned, finding that it was comfortable and stylish as well as elegant. "I love it."

It was a V-Neck sleeveless floor length Empire chiffon bridal gown that was beaded with breathtaking Swarovski Austrian crystals. It was custom fitted to her body and enhanced her pregnancy glow.

"You look absolutely radiant!" Haley gushes, a bright smile on her face.

"I agree! You make a beautiful bride Brooke!" Peyton said as she nodded her approval.

"I can't believe that you found a dress that's this amazing with how—"

Brooke somehow knowing what her sister was going to say, snapped, "Say it and die Rach!"

"I didn't say anything!"

"Well don't! It's bad enough that I think that I'm as huge as a mountain I don't need to hear it from you!"

"That's not what I was going to say anyway!"

"Oh really? What were you going to say?"

"I was going to say that I can't believe that you found a dress this amazing with how picky you are!"

Brooke looked at her with contrition and apologized, "Oh…sorry."

"Although you are—"

"Shut up!"

Rachel got up from her seat and walked over to Brooke and hugged her saying, "I'm just messing around with you little sis. Besides I want my little niece to look like me that's why I bug you!"

"Oh I thought it was because you were always annoying."

"Ladies, ladies I am not feeling any love in this room!" Peyton said, interrupting the bickering sisters. "Besides we should be celebrating the fact that Brooke finally found her dream dress!"

"Oh my God I gotta pee! Where's the bathroom?!"she said with a wince.

"Through that hallway and make a right. You can't miss it." The boutique owner replied. "Do you need help with the dress?"

"Yes. I need help getting it off so that I don't ruin it!"

As Brooke rushed away the three left in the room shook their heads. "She makes me glad that I'm not pregnant anymore." Haley said with mirth.

"Thank god it's her and not me!" Rachel chuckled, "I get to be an awesome aunt while she gets the headache of becoming a parent. Plus the stretch marks—" she shuddered.

"It's not that bad." Haley objected, "And stretch marks are a badge of honor. A reminder that we carried a precious being for nine months!"

Rachel's eyebrow hiked as she said, "Isn't the baby a constant reminder? I could do without the body scarring. Thank you!"

Peyton laughed, "I know right."

Haley looked down at her watch and asked, "Okay where's Brooke? She's been in there for a long time now."

"I'll go see what's going on." Peyton said as she rose from where she was sitting.

Peyton walked down the hall and heard sniffling, "Oh my God! I'm so sorry for unloading on you! It's just I'm really emotional and I feel fat and I can't talk to anyone because I complain all the time and I know that they can only deal with so much…" she sobs then says, "I'm just really sorry!"

"It's okay miss. Let it out…I thought you were happy?"

"Oh I am! I'm very happy it's just…this pregnancy has me going through a lot of unexpected things. Most of them are completely disgusting! I'm not used to anything anymore and I fear that I could be driving away every one that I love…"

"I'm sure that's not true—"

Peyton walked in to find Brooke already dressed in her colorful maternity dress and kneeled down beside her and the clerk saying, "It's not even close to true. Sweetie you're pregnant. All of what you're going through is a part of the program. We know this. And even though you can be a crabby bitch…we all love you. And the thing about love is that you have to take the good with the bad. You're a good person Brooke…and your body is going through a lot and everyone understands that. Now come out."

Brooke sniffled then said, "Okay…"

-x-

Lucas walked in to find Brooke curled up in bed with her pregnancy pillow that she named Mr. Snickers watching the same movie she had been watching for weeks now, eating pickles and ice cream combined (her favorite thoroughly disgusting treat) and drinking ice cold water. Extra ice chips.

Brooke had been practically obsessed with the movie What To Expect When You're Expecting. Like a ritual she had watched it countless times or was reading the book. Lucas found that she was much more like the Elizabeth Banks character than anyone else in the film. And he was the nervous yet supportive husband. The bigger the babies grew, the crankier she became. At times he had no idea what he would walk into when he came home from practice. If she would welcome him home or would she snap his head off or worse cry at the drop of a dime.

It was exhausting.

But at the end of the day he would face it all and more. "Honey I'm home…how's my lovely wife to be?"

"I'm okay…for now." she said with a shrug.

"Do you need anything?"

Brooke smirked then replied, "Yeah I could really use a foot massage."

"Your wish is my command." he said as he sat at the foot of the bed and took ahold of her swollen feet and began rubbing.

Brooke sighed in bliss as he hit all of the sweet spots, relaxing her completely. Before he knew it, she was fast asleep, snoring softly.

Lucas smiled gently and rose from where he was sitting to tuck her in. He gave her a soft kiss on her warm cheek and left the room to get something to eat. He looked into the fridge and saw most of the things labeled as hers in it. Before the pregnancy they shared everything but now…she would practically snap his neck if he touched her juice.

Sighing he ordered a pizza, one for himself and one for her because he knew she would wake up after awhile and would demand food.

Just as he paid for the pizzas Brooke walked into the room. "Something smells really good."

He smirked and set the box of pizzas on the coffee table, "Don't worry I made sure to order the Hawaiian for you."

"Yay!!! How'd you know what I was craving?" Brooke said with a pleased smile.

"Lucky guess." Lucas then grinned as he sat down on the sofa. The couple had made eating in the living room a tradition considering that she could no longer feel comfortable at the dinner table. Lucas handed her a paper plate with four slices of pizza and said, "So one week left…"

Brooke felt her heart beat with excitement as she said, "Yeah crazy how fast time went by. And yet it's crawling slowly the closer it is."

Lucas looked at her in a way that made her blush at how intimate and intense his eyes were as they focused on her, "I know…are you sure you don't want to elope and do the big wedding stuff at a later date? Like a few months after you give birth to the triplets?"

"You know we can't do that—"

"Who says we couldn't? No one would be the wiser—"

Brooke rolled her eyes and pointed out, "Paparazzi have a way of finding these things out, you know." she then took a healthy bite of her pizza.

"We kept our relationship on the hush hush for a year. We can definitely pull it off."

Brooke sighed then gave him a curious look, "What do you have in mind?"

"Let's get married tonight."

-x-

Brooke called Rachel while Lucas called the minister that had counseled them together in preparation of their wedding to be brought to their home for the private ceremony. After he ended the call with the Minister he called his immediate family and told them to come by their house for last minute details for the wedding.

"Okay I'm here! What's the big emergency?" Rachel said as she walked through the door wearing a stunning gold and black one strapped dress and higher than high heels. She had just been on her date with Skills at a club when Brooke called. Skills was somewhere in the house with Lucas.

"Calm down it's not an emergency. I just needed you to come over."

Rachel gave her a sour look then placed her hand on her hip and said, "No see I needed this to be an emergency because Skills and I were about to do something frowned upon in Mystics bathroom!"

"Good thing I called you or else you would be expecting a bundle of joy yourself."

"Maybe you haven't heard of birth control but I have!"

"Whatever. Anyway I need you to curl my hair. And I need help trying on my wedding dress—"

"But we just—"

Brooke looked at her big sister and said, "Please humor me."

Wanting to avoid a fight and also wanting to keep her blood pressure down she readily agreed saying, "Okay anything you need. How do you want your hair curled?"

"Like this…" she showed her a picture of the style she wanted which displayed a long wavy hairstyle.

Rachel plugged in the curlers and asked as she brushed Brooke's long thick tresses, the benefits of pregnancy, longer healthier hair, "Lucas isn't here is he?"

"Why?"

Rachel rolled her eyes then answered, "Because it's bad luck to see the bride in her wedding dress before the wedding duh!"

"It'll be fine. He's with his family downstairs. In fact he just text me saying that he, his parents and Naley are watching the game in the den."

"Okay…don't say I didn't warn you." she sang as she tested the curlers to see if they were hot enough.

Rachel then helped her sister into her dress, fastening it and zipping it up then sighed, she really did look amazing in it. As she was styling her hair Rachel asked, "So what brought this on?"

"I just wanted to be beautiful and I needed to see myself in it one more time before the _big day_. Only this time in full regalia." she sighed with a serene smile on her face as she painted her lips a deep wine red, she then put pale silver eyeshadow on her eyelids and did a sophisticated cat eye look with the eyeliner.

Thirty minutes after the doorbell rang and Lucas text her to come downstairs. She looked at Rachel who was just finishing up her hair and said, "We have to go downstairs. Lucas said is really important and it can't wait!" she said as she slowly rose to her feet due to all the weight she was carrying.

"But you're still in your _wedding dress_!"

Brooke waved it off and said, "It'll be fine just come on!"

Rachel helped her sister down the stairs and both sisters was shocked to see candles lit everywhere and red and white flowers to set a romantic atmosphere in the all cream room. Lucas was standing there beside the minister in his tux while everyone else looked a tad underdressed. Besides Rachel and Skills who were looking clueless.

Lucas shrugged then smiled, "It's the best I could do at the moment."

"No it's perfect." Brooke said with a tremulous smile.

"What's going on?" Karen asked, trying to figure out what these kids were up to.

Lucas chuckled and said, "We're getting married Ma."

"I know that but that's next week—"

"No it's not. It's right now."

Brooke made her way to her soon to be husband's side and felt this overwhelming giddiness, she couldn't even stop smiling because her heart felt so full of joy at what they were doing.

"Friends, we have joined here today to share with Lucas Scott and Brooke Davis an important moment in their lives. Their time together, they have seen their love and understanding of each other grow and blossom and now they have decided to live out the rest of their lives as one. The couple will now recite their vows to each other."

"I, Lucas Scott, take you Brooke Davis, for my wedded wife from this day forward, to have and to hold as equal partner in my life, to whom I give my deepest love and devotion. I humbly open my heart to you as a sanctuary of warmth and peace, where you may come and find a refuge of love and strength. I will love you enough to risk being hurt, trust you when I don't understand, weep with you in heartache, and celebrate life with you in joy. I will receive you as my equal throughout all of our days." As he said 'celebrate life with you in joy' his hands automatically found their way to her large baby bump and a smile lit up his face.

"God…ahem…" she said after allowing Lucas to brush her tears of happiness away then let out a little laugh of nerves. "Okay…I, Brooke Davis, take you Lucas Scott, for my wedded husband from this day forward, to have and to hold as equal partner in my life, to whom I give my deepest love and devotion. I humbly open my heart to you as a sanctuary of warmth and peace, where you may come and find a refuge of love and strength. I will love you enough to risk being hurt, trust you when I don't understand, weep with you in heartache, and celebrate life with you in joy. I will receive you as my equal throughout all of our days."

"Now the exchanging of rings…"

Nathan who had acted as best man in this surprise ceremony gave the rings to Lucas. Brooke took his ring and slid it on his finger, and felt butterflies as well as the babies move around in her belly as she recited, "I Brooke give you Lucas this ring as an eternal symbol of my love and commitment to you."

Lucas gulped as his nerves kicked in, but he slid the ring on her finger and looked into her misty hazel green eyes and recited, "I Lucas give you Brooke this ring as an eternal symbol of my love and commitment to you."

"By the power vested in me by the State of Georgia, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Lucas took her in his arms and kissed her tenderly. Brooke melted into their first kiss as a newly married couple.

When they finally parted they heard the minister say, "I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Scott."

Rachel was the loudest to cheer them on, only second to Karen who was crying with pride. Everyone congratulated them, giving them hugs and warm smiles, including Dan who enveloped his new daughter-in-law in his massive arms and said, "Welcome to the family Brooke."

Karen and Rachel took a lot of pictures of the couple, some with the guests and others with only the newlyweds, gazing into each other's eyes. The minister hadn't minded taking a group photo.

After everyone left Brooke and Lucas were still basking in their happiness, dancing to the music on his iHome.

 _All I am, All I'll be_

 _Everything in this world_

 _All that I'll ever need_

 _Is in your eyes_

 _Shining at me_

 _When you smile I can feel_

 _All my passion unfolding_

 _Your hand brushes mine_

 _And a thousand sensations_

 _Seduce me cause I_

 _I do Cherish you_

 _For the rest of my life_

 _You don't have to think twice_

 _I will love you still_

 _From the depths of my soul_

 _It's beyond my control_

 _I've waited so long to say this to you_

 _If you're asking do I love you this much_

 _I do_

 _In my world, before you_

 _I lived outside my emotions_

 _Didn't know where I was going_

 _'Til that day I found you_

 _How you opened my life_

 _To a new paradise_

 _In a world torn by change_

 _Still with all of my heart_

 _'Til my dying day_

 _I do Cherish you_

 _For the rest of my life_

 _You don't have to think twice_

 _I will love you still_

 _From the depths of my soul_

 _It's beyond my control_

 _I've waited so long to say this to you_

 _If you're asking do I love you this much_

 _I do_

 _If you're asking do I love you this much_

 _I do_

 _Oh, I do_

"You're stuck with me now!" Brooke said with a laugh as he held her as close as her belly would allow.

"I wouldn't have it any other way. And I think you have that turned around. And besides…It's you that's stuck with me."

Brooke sighed then said with faux consideration, "Hmm…If I tell you I love you, can I keep you forever? Oh wait, that's a given considering we just tied the knot, isn't it?"

"That's right Mrs. Scott."

"Ooh talk dirty to me!" she purred sexily.

Lucas exhaled, "Too bad we can't enjoy our wedding night."

Brooke cocked a brow at him and asked, "Who said?"

"The doctor said."

"Just because I can't have any stimulation doesn't mean you can't." she said as she pulled him towards the sitting area and sat down on the sofa. Lucas was about to sit but she immediately began unbuckling his black genuine leather belt.

Before Lucas could say a word she already had him inside her mouth, taking all of his softened member in. It wasn't long before his cock hardened and he was gripping her soft curls in his fist as she bobbed up and down his shaft, licking him greedily, eager to please him.

"Sweet Jesus Brooke!" Lucas swore as his hips had a mind of their own, moving along with her head movements. It had been a long two weeks since the doctor told them to refrain from sex and it had been difficult considering that he constantly desired his wife…Wife…he needed to get used to thinking it much less saying it.

He groaned his ecstasy and thrust inside her mouth. She met his thrust, every thrust her made inside her mouth she lubricated it so that he would be able to move as freely as he needed and sucked him harder, drawing him deeper in her mouth again and again. Hearing the sounds of his pleasure pleased her so she quickened the pace and sucked a little harder, the result of her effort pleasing to her ears.

"Fuck!!! Brooke…" he growled as he helplessly came inside her mouth.

Brooke swallowed his essence down and licked the remains from his softening dick until not a trace was left. "Thanks…I needed that. But now you owe me one. I'm thinking a pint of truffle chocolate ice cream." she said as she laid back on the couch.

"God I love you Brooke."

"You love me so much you'll put a ring on it—Oh wait you did that already!" she said with a giddy laugh.

Lucas untied his tie and said with a smug grin, "I sure did."

"Easy Tiger. Remember I just made you blow like a geyser."

Lucas chuckled and settled down beside her reclined form, becoming the big spoon to her small one. He kissed her ear then settled his hand on the bump. "That you did wife. Are you sure that you should've…you know?"

"Lucas I looked it up and yes it perfectly fine to swallow. Some experts said that a little semen from the father would have relieved the morning sickness. God I wished I knew that while I was going through that because I would've given you a blowjob every chance I got."

Lucas was stunned by that and said, "I wish you knew then too."

Brooke giggled and snuggled further into his embrace as she said, "Of course you do…"


	15. Chapter Fifteen

K-pixy: I've been through an emergency C-section before and its no joke. I wrote this chapter almost from my experience. The only differences are I barely had visitors due to my mom being really sick, my baby's father was in another state and I had to drink this disgusting drink to rid my body of the food I ate an hour before. My son was wrapped up in his umbilical cord, it was wrapped around his head and foot so thus the emergency part. But the constant drowsiness after the surgery, the numbness of the body and the teasing from siblings is from my experience. I hope you enjoy it…

P.S: And Mom360 is an actual service that took amazing pictures of my son in his first outfit and wrapped in a blanket…gah the memories! My point is I do not own Mom360 nor One Tree Hill. I never bothered putting a disclaimer up before because one I thought it obvious I didn't. However with Mom360 you guys could actually think I made this company up and I have not so on with the story…

-x-

Lucas was a total wreck. He was worried, slightly more than panicked and he was trying desperately to remember everything on the list that she needed to pack for her hospital stay with his frazzled brain.

"Okay you got your driver's license, proof of insurance, packed your favorite bathrobe, two of your nightgowns, your Garfield slippers, and socks…" he mumbled, ticking off his mental list of the things he knew she would like to have with her.

Brooke watched in amusement as Lucas ran back and forth in a tizzy as the day finally came for her to have the surgery. He was a nervous wreck, much more nervous than she was and she was the one going under the knife.

"Camcorder with batteries, charger, and memory card… your toiletries…got some money…smartphone…"

"Will you relax?" she said with her swollen feet propped up on the end of the couch.

Lucas raked a hand through his blonde locks and said, "I can't relax! I mean what if I forget something? Or what if something should happen and-and—"

Brooke struggled to get up then waddled towards him and said sternly, "Stop it. Nothing's going to happen. Everything is going to go off without a hitch—you'll see."

He looked at her with a panicked terrified look, "I just don't want to lose you. Or our little miracles. And studies say that there's 19.5 percent chance that—"

"Lucas! Didn't we agree no internet?"

"I know but—"

Brooke shook her head, "There was a reason for that! Now look at you! You're freaking out!"

"I'm allowed to aren't I? My wife's going under the knife where anything could go—"

She held up a hand and said, "Mm-mm don't put that in the universe! We're banking on everything turning out right, alright?! Besides we already had the gloom and doom conversation. I definitely do not want to revisit it hours before the surgery thank you."

Lucas held her and rested his forehead against her own then said softly, "I'm sorry…I just want to be in there with you—and it's driving me crazy that I can't."

Brooke sighed and brushed her hand along his jaw comfortingly, "I know but it's against the hospital's policy. If it weren't for that I would definitely want you there by my side…"

"I know…it just sucks that I can't be in there."

Brooke hugged him and laid her head on his chest then said, "Next time you'll definitely be invited to the party."

Lucas smirked, "There'll be a next time?"

She shook her head vigorously then paused and said, "Well further…further down the line…maybe."

He laughed and hugged her, "I accept what you said before you thought about it. Everything else is irrelevant."

-x-

Two hours later Lucas drove her to the hospital, his nervousness growing worse the closer they came to the time. Brooke seemed to be fine outwardly but inside she was just as freaked out as her husband. When they filled out the necessary paperwork Brooke took several deep breaths to calm herself.

The nurse had helped her into a wheelchair and wheeled her to her assigned room with Lucas close behind, carrying her things as well as the baby bag filled with their first outfits, diapers and wipes etc.

To prepare for the operation, an IV will be placed in Brooke's arm to give her the fluids and medications she'd need during surgery. Her abdomen had been washed and her pubic hair was trimmed.

A catheter tube was placed into her bladder to remove urine, and the nurses explained that it will remain there for a day after the surgery.

The nurses also explained that women are usually given regional anesthesia, either an epidural block or a spinal block, which both numb the lower half of her body but will allow Brooke to be awake when her babies are born.

Her eyes drooped as the medicine took effect.

-x-

Lucas watched the doctor cut open his wife in the observation room and paced back and forth praying that his wife and children would make it through this.

The obstetrician used a sharp knife to make a horizontal incision in the skin and the abdominal wall, along the bikini line, low enough down on the pelvis that it would be covered up by underwear or a bikini bottom. After the abdomen is opened, an incision is made in the uterus. A horizontal cut is made, which ruptures the amniotic sac surrounding the baby A. Once this protective membrane is ruptured, the baby is removed from the uterus, the umbilical cord is cut, and the placenta is removed. The baby is examined then given back to the mother for skin-to-skin contact.

Then it was the twins, who had shared the placenta, but they had two separate umbilical cords.

Lucas felt tears prick his eyes at the beautiful sight of Brooke drowsily holding their children before passing out from exhaustion.

Once the delivery and afterbirth are completed, the cuts made to her uterus were repaired with stitches, which will eventually dissolve under the skin. The abdominal skin is closed with staples.

Seeing that his children were being wheeled off Lucas as quickly as he could manage made his way to Brooke's assigned room and waited for his family.

Lucas sat up straight as they wheeled in the triplets. He briefly wondered where his wife was, worry gripping him tightly at the thought of something going wrong.

"Hello Mr. Scott…your wife will be along soon. She did excellent. The surgery went smoothly and as you can see everyone made it safely."

Lucas looked at her and began to ask, "How did you—"

"Mrs. Scott made sure to tell me while you were in the bathroom that as soon as the surgery was over that she was fine and that everything's fine. She said that she knew that you were freaking out and wanted to assure you that everything is perfect." she then looked down at the three infants in their little bassinets and said, "Speaking of perfect want to meet your babies?"

Lucas nodded and moved hesitantly forward. When he came up close he saw them and his heart ached with fierce love for them.

"Would you like to hold them?"

He sniffles, "Yeah I would."

The nurse instructed him to put on a full body smock first. Once he did she placed his son in his arms. The tiny boy barely had his eyes open but he was making little mewling sounds.

Lucas voice broke with emotion as he said, "Oh look at you…you're the best looking babies I've ever seen in my entire life."

The nurse reluctantly took the little boy from his arms and placed him back in his bassinet. She then lifted his other son and placed him in Lucas's awaiting arms.

"I can't believe that you're finally here. Your mommy and I were waiting forever for you guys. Especially me…because I couldn't wait to do exactly this…your mommy and you guys are my world…"

The nurse once again removed the baby from his arms and placed him back in his bassinet. She then placed his daughter on his arms and his heart clenched. She looked a lot like Brooke with a tiny squinched up face.

"You're so beautiful. My angel." They all weighed four pounds and two ounces each.

"There she is!" The nurse said as they wheeled in a sleeping Brooke Scott.

Lucas smiled and walked over, his daughter still safely cradled in his arms and gave his wife a lingering kiss on her cool forehead. She moaned in acknowledgement and sighed before falling back asleep.

"Well Luciana…your mother is out like a light." Lucas said with a smile.

"It's time for them to eat. Do you know if your wife would like to breastfeed or bottle feed?"

"Bottle."

The nurse nodded and showed him what measurements to give them. Lucas fed each child, one by one. All of them having sparkling green eyes, staring at him with recognition every time he spoke.

They fell asleep around nine and Lucas watched his wife and children sleep.

"Knock, knock…"

"Hey! How did you know to come—"

Rachel sat in a chair across from Brooke's bed and answered, "You've been scooped. There are paparazzi everywhere!"

Lucas brow furrowed in disbelief, "You're kidding!"

"I wish I was. But no, it's a zoo out there! I mean it was practically impossible for me to even get in here." she then looked at her sister and smiled, "I've never seen her so drained before. Usually she's a ball of energy." she then sighed and said, "So how did the surgery go?"

"Without a hitch. The triplets are resting though—"

Rachel grinned and rushed to see her niece and nephews. "Oh my god…they're so damn cute! I can't wait to hold them! But for now I'll let them sleep."

"Where's Skills?"

"He's dealing with the paparazzi while trying to find a decent parking space."

"I can't believe they found out about today."

Rachel shrugged, "Well they've been showing more and more interest in you two but you've been in your honeymoon phase for quite some time that you barely noticed. Plus your dad is super scary when he puts his foot down. He's mainly the reason you two haven't been harassed this far."

Lucas chuckled softly, "I'll thank him later."

"Speaking of your Dad…he and your mom should be coming any minute."

"Who's there?" Brooke asked, her already raspy voice rough with sleep.

Rachel went to her side, "Hey baby sis…you look so gorgeous. Like you haven't been pushing for hours—oh wait!"

"Shutup you bitch." she said drowsily.

Lucas flanked the other side and kissed her, "I didn't get a chance to thank you…they're amazing Brooke."

Brooke smiled and said, "I want to see them!"

Lucas rolled the bassinets one by one until all three were near her bed. Brooke tried to sit up but couldn't move due to the Epidural. Rachel, ever thoughtful made the bed rise so that she could see her babies. "Oh Lucas…they're just as perfect as I remember…"

"Did you name them yet?" Rachel asked, somewhat getting teary eyed at her baby sisters reaction towards her bundles of joy.

Brooke gulped a bit then answered, "Yeah…The boys names are Davis Logan Scott and Jude Bennett Scott…and our girl's name is Luciana Francesca Scott."

Lucas looked down at their sleeping faces and each name fit them.

"Hiiiiiii how's my beautiful daughter-in-law?" Karen said as she entered the room.

"Fine…exhausted…numb…" Brooke said honestly. She couldn't feel anything at all. Which made her panic since she was trying to wiggle her toes but couldn't feel the action. "Lucas am I moving my toes?"

"Yeah…they're moving. Why?"

"It's weird to feel this way again after so long…I can't feel anything. I'm not used to not feeling anything."

Karen then walked over to see the triplets and cooed, "Oh they're so precious. My grandbabies…" she then sniffles, still staring at the three sleeping infants. "I promised myself I wouldn't cry but…here I am…tearing up." she said with a chuckle.

"It's okay mom…I did a little bit of crying myself when I first saw them." Lucas said cheerfully, hugging his mother in a half hug. "They're just that damn beautiful."

Karen picked up Davis and felt her heart expand with love, "They certainly are…"

Amazingly he stayed asleep as Karen rocked him where she stood. Rachel, seeing that it worked for Karen went to pick up Luciana. She on the other hand blinked awake and stared at the newcomer.

"Wow she looks exactly like you did Brooke! But she's obviously prettier." she joked, getting a little emotional now that she was holding her long awaited niece. "I can't believe she's so tiny!"

Brooke however wasn't listening. Instead she fell asleep once more.

-x-

For the last three days Brooke's been in and out of consciousness, seeing visitors come and go, everyone but Lucas. He was the only constant one. Even her parents stopped by. They chewed her out at first for not inviting them to her impromptu wedding but then melted at the sight of the triplets.

It freaked her out at her mother's change of attitude towards her. Victoria fused over her the entire time, acting like a mother bear towards anyone who came near her. Including her husband Lucas.

When the Davis's departed, Brooke finally was able to breathe freely. "I thought she'd never leave."

Lucas kissed her lips and sighed, "Me too…she's like a bulldog with a bone when it came to you."

"I guess better late than never." she winced, the medicine finally wearing off an hour ago. Her numbness however had ended the second day.

He held her hand and looked at her with concern, "Are you in pain?"

Brooke nodded, "Yeah…God it feels like I got stabbed with jagged knives a bunch of times."

"I'll go see if they can give you something for the pain."

She shook her head, "I don't want to be drowsy anymore…I've been sleeping for the last three days and I've barely bonded with our babies."

"Brooke…I don't want you in any unnecessary pain—"

"And I want to be able to keep my eyes open so I can actually spend time with our babies!"

"Come on…you don't have to suffer just to spend time with them. Please don't be stubborn about this. I hate knowing that you're in pain…"

"Fine…I'll take it."

Lucas called the nurse and informed her of Brooke's discomfort which they immediately gave her a percocet to ease her pain.

-x-

Brooke had spent 4 days in the hospital, in those four days her and Lucas spent time taking care of their little ones (filming every moment while doing so) and with each other, sharing intimate meals despite being in a hospital room while the nurses tended to the babies in order to give them a break.

On the last day Dr. Jackson made sure to inform the new parents that it may take her up to 6 weeks to feel more like herself again and that her abdomen will feel sore from the surgery and the skin and nerves in this area will need time to heal.

"You will be given pain medications to take the edge off any post-surgical pain, and most women use these medications for about 2 weeks afterward," Dr. Jackson said on the last day. "Brooke may also experience bleeding for about 4 to 6 weeks after a surgical birth. She is also advised to not have sex for a few weeks after her C-section and to also avoid strenuous activities, such as lifting heavy objects."

"I will keep that in mind. Thanks Dr. Jackson for everything." Lucas said with gratitude.

Dr. Jackson waved his last comment off saying, "You don't have to thank me I only did my job."

"You did more than that…you made sure she stayed safe throughout the whole experience. And you showed you cared genuinely. Not many doctors do that. So thank you."

Brooke smiled at her doctor and said, "Just say you're welcome. He won't stop until you do."

"It's true. He gets it from me." Karen said with an amused smile.

Dr. Jackson smiled and said, "Well then you're very welcome. So…you will be discharged in a few hours and I'm prescribing you Ibuprofen for the pain. And I will see you in two weeks for the staple removal. Alright take care and I'll see you later."

"You too." Brooke said with a tired sigh.

A woman with an expensive camera around her neck came in saying, "Knock, knock! Hi I'm Carina Rodriguez I'm a photographer from Mom360. I'm here to take some professional photos of Davis, Jude and Luciana…you don't have to it's just a service the hospital provides new parents."

"No, it's okay…just don't sell them to any paparazzi."

Carina shook her head, "No, we are a very confidential company. So do you want to get started?"

"Sure…what do you need me to do?"

"First I'd like for you to lay them here on the bed almost huddled together…"

Lucas did as she suggested and positioned them close together, and she nodded her approval and took the photos. She then did each baby by themselves wrapped in a furry white blanket. Karen also took picture of her own.

"Okay can you dress them in their outfits please?"

Lucas had packed Davis and Jude a cute grey and black onesie that read Little Mr. Perfect. Davis had the grey and black while Davis had the black and white version. Luciana had on a cute black and white onesie that read This Is My Little Black Dress and a black headband with a black and gold flower on it.

"Aw they are adorable!" Carina, Karen and Brooke gushed at seeing them in their outfits.

Carina once again took individual pictures of the triplets and then one where they were huddled together on the bed. She then asked for Lucas to put each child on Brooke who was dressed in a nice flowing black sundress. "Get in there dad!"

They took a touching family photo of Lucas looking down at his family while Brooke looked at the infants with a loving and content expression as the babies slept.

Carina also took another amazing photograph with Lucas kissing Brooke tenderly while she held the babies.

Lucas took his turn holding his children as well and Carina captured as many moments that she was allowed. She showed the parents each photo she took and they loved each one.

"Okay that's it. Here's the website where you can order your pictures. Here are the prices…and I hope to hear from you soon. Congratulations on your beautiful bundles of joy. Take care."

A nurse then entered the room with a wheelchair and said, "Alright check out time! I know you're ready to get out of here."

"You have no idea how true that assessment is." Broome said with a laugh.

Lucas gathered their things and put the babies in their car seats. Karen helped carry one car seat and a diaper bag while Lucas carried two car seats and his and Brooke's bag as Brooke was being pushed through the halls and into the elevator.

A brief five minutes later they were outside on the curb with paparazzi clicking away, trying to get a picture of the triplets. But their car seats were covered by their blankets to protect them from the harsh sun.

"Hey can't you guys just leave us alone. This is a private moment!" Lucas shouted, pissed that they were still here.

Thankfully Nathan drove up with Lucas's van and they were able to load the infants up into the vehicle. Lucas carefully helped his wife into the van while Nathan exited and joked, "I never want to drive a van again. I think I have hives man!"

"Well we're at a hospital…you can always get an allergy shot." Lucas teased back, knowing Nathan hated needles.

"You take the fun out of everything."

Lucas chuckled then asked, "Where's your car anyway?"

Nathan pointed in the east direction and said, "Way, way way at the end of the parking lot. Haley's waiting for my text for her to drive up and rescue me from this circus. Man you'd think some celebrity was here instead of a loser like you."

"Look who's talking!" he said as he playfully nudged his baby brother. "Listen as much as I love talking with you I need to hurry home."

"Alright. I'll see you there."


	16. Chapter Sixteen

Brooke and Lucas were exhausted. They changed so many diapers they lost count. Around the clock bottle feedings (thankfully Brooke wrote down each feeding) and limitless loud crying from three tiny beings that looked so innocent but they were driving their parents up the wall. And it's only been a week.

Lucas had finally managed to close his eyes when he heard one of the triplets cry. Brooke was on bed rest so she couldn't get up to tend to them. He grudgingly stood to his feet and went to the nursery and found that it was Luciana that was crying her little eyes out.

"What's going on with my little angel huh?" She turned her hazel green eyes to him, her eyes wet with tears, a frown on her angelic face.

He checked her diaper and found that she had urinated a lot. One thing the Scott family found out quickly was that Lucy hated being wet. Davis hated getting his neck cleaned while Jude hated waiting for his bottle. And Lord help them all if any of their pacifiers were lost.

Karen and Rachel helped out as much as they could, Nathan as well while Lucas cared for his wife, helping her shower, use the bathroom and bringing her meals in bed and the children to be with her.

It was a hectic time and a learning experience. Before either knew it five months had passed and the babies appearances changed. Davis and Jude looked much like their father but with Brooke's hazel green eyes and his fair hair color while Luciana looked like Brooke with Lucas eyes and her dark hair color.

Brooke grinned at Jude as she bounced him on her lap, loving the big smile on his handsome face, his little dimples bewitching her.

"You are one of the cutest little boys in all the world. The other happens to be your brother!" she said in a voice that she exclusively used for her darling babies as he cooed happily. Davis was busy laughing as his aunt Peyton blew on his chubby stomach while Rachel danced around with Luciana.

The women had also kept on eye and ear for the game on the massive TV in the den. The triplets always were calmer in that room when Lucas was on the road. The Royals were away in Philadelphia playing against the 76ers.

"What's the score?" Brooke asked Rachel after setting a now sleeping Jude in his green portable bassinet.

The channel was now playing a commercial about dog food and Rachel winced saying, "Er, sorry I wasn't paying attention. Lucy had my undivided attention."

"Peyton what about you?"

"Um…last I heard we were up twenty seven points. Skills had dunked the ball."

Brooke sighed, "Thanks Peyt. I'm glad you were paying attention."

"Hey! I pay attention! It's just my beautiful niece demands all of it. Like her mother."

"Whatever. Put her down before you spoil her too much."

Luciana was asleep anyway so Rachel put her in her delicate purple bassinet. And Davis was the last to fall asleep and Peyton placed him in his blue bassinet.

The program came back on as the ladies sat down on the sofa and the camera was focused on the Royals and they saw Lucas talking with Nathan, both looking focused on the contest ahead. They watched the new coach Owen Morello discussing strategy and then the team broke apart, ready to start the play.

Brooke gnawed on her lip, feeling oddly nervous.

"Jagielski tosses the ball down to the point guard in the post, who then pulls a slick spin move and dunks home the basket."

"Yes! That's my husband!" Brooke squealed after they replayed Lucas impressive dunk. He looked so graceful as they slowed the clip to show the beauty of it.

Skills bounce the ball with one hand, adding some spin to the ball when bouncing it in order to get the ball to curve around defenders.

"The bounce pass between the defenders from the point guard to the streaking Nathan Scott leads to an easy layup. Man what a glorious play that was." Mouth reported with his usual enthusiasm.

"I'm telling ya, that layup was set up beautifully. Let's play that back one more time…" Andy Hargrove said as he gleefully recounted the past play.

Brooke smiled with pride as they showed Lucas dunk and Nathan's layup. The Royals ended up beating out the 76ers 112-86 and the three women celebrated quietly, not wanting the babies to awaken from the noise.

Brooke picked up her smartphone and dialed up Lucas twenty minutes later who was just getting on the bus and smiled as Brooke called him on facetime. "Hey Pretty Girl."

Brooke grinned excitedly and said, "Congratulations on the win Hubby! I can't wait until you get back…I got a surprise for you."

"Oh me too and God knows I can't wait to see you guys. Speaking of how're our babies?"

Brooke smiled, "They gained a few pounds since you went on the road. But right now they're all asleep."

Lucas looked as Brooke showed him each baby in their bassinet, looking angelic as they softly slept.

"They definitely grew. It seems like I'm missing a lot."

Brooke whispered for Peyton and Rachel to keep an eye on the sleeping babies and walked out of the Man Cave and said, "Oh Luke…I don't want you to feel bad…and also just think in a few more months you'll be back to being a full time family man. And next season I get to go back to work and bring the triplets with us we'll find a part time ugly nanny—"

Lucas laughed out loud then asked, "Why does she have to be ugly?"

"You are not going to Jude Law me!" Brooke vowed as she gave him a mock fierce look, entering the guest room that she used since her C-section, avoiding stairs at all costs.

Lucas laughed again and shook his head, "Never in this lifetime. I love and want only you Brooke Scott. No one else."

Brooke laid down in the bed and asked, "So when are you coming home?"

Lucas looked at the time and said, "Um, we're headed that way tonight actually. We should be there by err…six thirty in the morning."

"Ooh I can't wait!" she practically squealed. It's been weeks since she had seen her husband and she was more than eager to see him.

Lucas smiled, "I can't wait either."

"Wanna see something?" she asked huskily, knowing that he probably had someone sitting next to him but found she didn't care. She knew he would make sure what she was about to show him was done privately.

"What you got?" Brooke grinned wickedly and flashed him her new tight red sheer bra. He groaned, the material displaying her nipples provocatively. "You just made the ride home that much harder, you do know that right?"

"Well I had this on earlier and was going to give you an incentive so to speak so you guys could win but the triplets had me and the girls busy. So now it's a little preview of your reward for winning tonight."

Lucas mouth dropped open as she bit her lip and circled the areola of her breast through the thin fabric causing the bud to tighten alluringly. His lower anatomy reacted accordingly. "Brooke…for god sakes…please stop—"

"No… I think I'll keep going—"

Lucas looked around furtively then said, "Brooke…I'm on a bus full of guys and if they see what you're doing to me—"

Brooke grinned then put her top back place. "Fine spoilsport."

"I hope you know that I am going to punish you for this when I get there."

"I'm looking forward to it." she said with a sexy dimpled smile and a wink.

"The things I'm gonna do to you Pretty Girl…I gotta go, we're at a pitstop and I gotta handle a certain situation that you caused—"

"No!" she yelled then explained, "I don't want you to take care of it! I want you to keep that horny energy until you're beneath me or on top of me—that doesn't matter. What matters is: You. Can't. Jerk. Off. At all.Leave that to me. You just get here safely."

Lucas knocked his head against the seat and said with stained frustration, "You're gonna be the death of me Brooke Scott."

"I love you too. See you in eight hours." Brooke hung up and walked out of the room and called Karen, "Hi mom…I didn't want to bother you but I need a huge favor tonight."

"You're not bothering me sweetheart. What is it?"

"Lucas gets back early in the morning and I need some alone time with Lucas and I was hoping if you could keep—"

"Say no more. Of course I'll keep the babies. When do you want me to pick them up?"

Brooke bit her lip then said, "Can I drop them off in an hour?"

"That's fine Brooke. I'll see you soon."

-x-

Lucas had his bags over his shoulder and walked inside. Brooke, who had taken a cat nap on the sofa on the living room, popped up and squealed, running to his arms. Lucas dropped everything just to catch her. Brooke kissed him eagerly, her body wrapped around him.

"God, you're a sight for sore eyes." Lucas said after they came up for air.

"Same to you…"

"Ew it's way too early for that!" Rachel said as she walked out of the guest room.

Peyton had gone home after the triplets were dropped off but Rachel had remained behind, mostly because Brooke hated being alone now. Especially after a creep by the name of Xavier Daniels had broke into the house while Lucas had been away shooting a Nike commercial in Los Angeles. Thankfully a neighbor had seen him stalking around the house and called the police before anything could happen to her or the triplets.

"Hi Rach!" Lucas said after putting his wife soundly on her feet.

Rachel strolled past them to the door while saying, "Hi and bye, I got a man to get back to. Happy humping you two."

Lucas looked after her and chuckled and shouted just as she closed the door behind her, "Good seeing you too sis!"

Brooke smirked, "Come on…we have a lot of catching up to do!"

"Hold that thought. I really need a shower. The AC went out and despite the sun not being out at the time it was still hot." he then kissed her pouty lips before smacking her butt. "But when I get out of the shower…it's you and me."

She blushed then bit her lip, "Hurry back!"

"Will do…" he said as he kissed the column of her neck softly, seductively. "I love the scent of your perfume."

"Okay! Stop torturing me and go!" she said breathlessly, her eyes drifting closed.

"Now you know how I felt. Be ready for me when I get out."

Brooke exhaled shakily then said as he climbed the stairs, "Okay while you do that…I'll tidy up in here."

After Brooke put away blankets and put the pillows back in their places she climbed up the stairs. When she entered the master bedroom she started removing her shirt and shorts when Lucas walked out of their bathroom.

Her eyes were liquid pools of desire as she took in the sight of his sexy chest, fresh out the shower, water cascading down the ripples of his firm body. She bit her lip as he moved closer toward her, need pulsing between them. Her heart pounding as he slowly closed the distance with a searing kiss.

"Mmm…so damn good." he growled as he pinned her to the opposing wall.

She let out an exhilarated gasp, "Lucas!"

Lucas stared down at her, his eyes glazed over with lust and kissed her savagely. "Damn you taste so damn good…"

Brooke exhaled as he lifted her in his arms, the look on his face utterly dark and sexy. Her eyes widened when he tossed her on the bed roughly, "Whoa Luke what—"

"Shh, you caused this when you teased me over the phone!" He then kissed her roughly, taking the objections from her. He ripped the flimsy lingerie from her, baring her body to his gaze.

He kissed down her lusciously sweet and supple skin, tasting every sweet curve of her body. "You drive me so crazy…"

Lucas sucked on her nipples roughly and then slowly blew a stream of air on them leaving a cool, shivery effect.

He parted her thighs and lowered his head, his pointed tongue caressing her outer lips first before entering her. She writhed in pleasure as he continued his torturous assault until she climaxed suddenly and violently.

"Oh my God!!!" she screamed out as he continued to lick her sex senseless. Before she knew it he was inside her, moving languorously, his eyes on hers.

"God I love you…"

"I love you too Lucas…so much…" she moaned, clinging to him.

They moved slowly, taking their time, savoring the sensations rushing through them as their mouths feasted on each other. Then the call of lust entered their languorous loving to speed up. And they answered that call. Soon they were both panting, him ramming inside her body as she writhed from the onslaught of ultimate pleasure as his hand played with one breast, his mouth on the other and his other hand toying with her swollen clit. She was going mad with ecstasy. Then their frenzied movements came to a blindingly heated crescendo as they both reached their peak together. Brooke cried out as another spine-tingling, toe-curling orgasm claimed her, triggered by the savage bite he made on her shoulder—the pleasure-pain too much to bear. They both shuddered, crying each others name as his unbelievably strong climax continued to spurt out of him, seeming to drain him.

"I love you…" Brooke said drowsily, her eyes drifting closed as that lazy satisfied feeling washed over her.

-x-

Five years later…

Lucas grinned with adoration as he watched Luciana take her job as flower girl seriously, tossing pink roses down on the white carpet, making a trail for her mother to walk on. Jude and Davis having gone first were goofing off in the corner of his eye. Lucas gave them both a stern look and they straightened up immediately. Since it's not the greatest idea to entrust gold rings to rambunctious 5-year-olds, the rings were fakes but it was important that the triplets felt very involved in today's vow renewal ceremony.

Then he saw her and his heart swelled. Lucas wondered how it was possible to love Brooke even more than when they had first married.

She looked like a vision walking down the long aisle, her dark hair set in big waves, a beaded tiara perched on her head, wearing a beautiful gown with beaded long sleeves and showed off her post baby figure. And instead of flowers as was tradition Brooke was carrying their four month old.

Maddie had been a child of fate, born four months prior and was very much a surprise baby. She looked exactly like Lucas but only a girl version.

Brooke made her way to the romantically decorated lakeside gazebo as tears entered her eyes. Lucas was standing there...awaiting her...after everything they had been through over the years… He was still here, ready to recommit to her and their family and her heart ached with how beautiful her life turned out. How beautiful THEIR life together turned out. And as they said their vows, with their children beside them both the groom and the bride knew without a shadow of doubt that this bond would last forever.


End file.
